We're Having a WHAT?
by Eowyn Organa
Summary: IK MS sequel to Who Says We're In Love? A baby on the way, and then a new enemy, things between Inuyasha and Kagome are starting to get a little distant. Can they mantian their trust even though an enemy is threatening to shatter everything else?
1. Oh My

A/N: YAY! THE LONG-AWAITED SEQUEL! (Note: Inuyasha will be referring to Kags as "mate" instead of "wife" because he is a hanyou and therefore would have a mate. He married her because he knew she would like that better, but he thinks of her as a mate.) I WON'T HOLD YOU UP ANY LONGER, READ!

**Chapter 1: Oh my…**

Kagome sighed and looked out the window of her and Inuyasha's hut. Nothing. There was still no one on the road even though it was dusk. She closed her eyes and placed a hand on her stomach.

_A week…_she thought. _It's been a week since he left…_

She closed her eyes. The day after they had found out about her "problem" they had heard about a youkai attacking a village quite a bit away. Miroku wanted to go, so Inuyasha had to accompany him. Of course he wouldn't let Kagome go in her current "condition" so she stayed behind. Sango also stayed behind to look after Kagome.

Every day Inuyasha was gone, Kagome felt sadder and sadder. They barely had time to celebrate this new life that was about to enter their lives. Inuyasha had just found out he was going to be a father only to be swept away to fight youkai.

_He had better be okay…_Kagome thought. _I mean…what if he is worrying about me? If he worries…he doesn't fight as well if he should…what if…what if he…he…_

All the worrying she did made her feel sick to her stomach again. _Oh no…_Her forehead was drenched in sweat as she fought to make it over to the bucket in the corner of the room. Thankfully, she reached the bucket before her food was yet again forced out of her.

"Kagome-chan?" a female voice asked.

Kagome took a deep breath to calm her stomach, and she turned around. "S-Sango-chan…"

Sango immediately ran to her side. "You're still sick?"

Kagome wiped her forehead. "Y-yeah…" She grabbed the bottle that was full of the herb juice and took a long drink. It instantly calmed her stomach.

"You went to Kaede-sama, right?" Sango asked. "Did she tell you what's causing this?"

Even though it had been a week, Kagome hadn't gotten around to telling Sango what was really the matter with her. She suspected Inuyasha hadn't told Miroku, so she decided there was no need until she talked with him. "Stomach sickness." Kagome said.

"Is it contagious?" Sango asked.

"N-no, I don't think so." Kagome said. "But I made it worse by worrying."

"Don't worry about it." Sango said. "I'm sure they're coming home right now."

Kagome sighed. "Right. It's just that…Inuyasha's gone, he's been gone for too long, and now with…with this…it's hard without him!"

"I know Kagome-chan." Sango said. "With Miroku being gone…well, lets just say even I miss it…" Sango stood up. "Don't worry. I'm sure they'll be back soon. You need to get some rest. Stop worrying about it and focus on getting better."

Kagome nodded, and watched Sango leave. _It's nice that she's worried about me…but I do wonder when I'll be able to tell her the truth…

* * *

_

That night after she had fallen asleep, she heard a noise and instantly woke up. She opened her eyes and was met with blackness, only broken by the outline of the moon. She heard footsteps outside and then heard the bamboo curtain being drawn aside.

_Someone's coming into the hut! _She thought, alarmed. She turned and opened her eyes, and saw an outline of a tall man standing in the middle of the hut.

_I have to try to scare them away._ Kagome jumped up out of the bed. "Whoever you are, you had better get out, because you don't want to GET ME MAD!"

"Keh! You think I want to get you mad? Especially in your current condition?"

Kagome knew that voice. "I-Inuyasha?"

The figure stepped into the moonlight. It had silver hair, with pointed dog's ears on his head and amber eyes. He smirked at her like he had only seen her minutes ago, yet there was a longing in his eyes. It was her hanyou.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried, jumping on him and practically knocking him over.

"Whoa! Kagome, calm down!"

She hung on to him as happy tears came from her eyes. "Inuyasha, I was so afraid you'd never come back! And then what would I do without you and then the baby and everything and it was just so hard and—"

Inuyasha cut her off, by scooping her up in his arms and pressing his lips against hers. She forgot what she had planned on saying to him; she just melted in the happiness of being held in his arms once more. He twirled her around and lay her down on the bed.

Once she was released from his hold, she said, "Inuyasha, there's a few things we have to talk about…"

"No," he said, crawling on top of her. "Talk later."

Kagome couldn't help but agree as he recaptured her lips in his, both enjoying this passionate and loving embrace. The time for talking was over, the time to show their love was now.

* * *

Hours later, Kagome lay on top of Inuyasha's bare chest, her eyes closed. She had a small smile on her lips. he was also smiling as he gazed up at her. With his right hand, he stroked her hair.

He breathed in as her lovely scent filled his mind. That scent he had so missed. But her scent was always mixed with his nowadays, especially after long nights, like tonight, but there was also another…it was very faint, but he could just pick up another scent, which was like hers and his combined. "Even though its been a week and I thought of it every day, it's just…It's still is too hard to believe. I mean…soon, I'll have another runt running around."

"Hmmm…" Kagome said, not opening her eyes.

"Soon, I'll have to look after not just you, but a kid as well…"

"Too much responsibility for ya?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, looking after one person is enough."

Kagome laughed and opened her eyes, sliding off him. "If I remember correctly, about a year ago you didn't even want to look after me!"

He wrapped his arm around her. "I should have listened to my better judgment and left you alone. It would have saved me a lot of trouble."

Kagome rubbed one of his ears. "Me too, dog boy."

"You know I hate it when you do that." Inuyasha said. "My ears are NOT playthings."

"Oh really?" Kagome asked. "Then why haven't you stopped me?" She said, rubbing his other ear.

"Cuz I'm too busy doing this." He said, wrapping both of his arms around her and kissing her neck

Kagome sighed. _He'll never admit it, he really doesn't care when I rub his ears. It's his whole "guy" thing. Since he is a guy, he can touch me all he wants, but I can't get a little fun out of touching him?_

When Inuyasha released his hold on her she rested her head in her hand. "So, when are we going to tell everyone?" she asked.

"Tell them what?" he said, crossing his arms.

_He is such an idiot sometimes…_"About the baby!"

"Keh! How about never!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Inuyasha, they are going to find out. It's not something you can hide for long."

"Well, we'll tell them when we can't hide it any longer!"

"Inuyasha! Miroku and Sango aren't stupid. They'll suspect something's up when I keep throwing up. And they'll definitely notice when I start getting big."

Inuyasha hadn't thought of that. He stared at her, and tried to imagine Kagome, _his _Kagome, fat. He just couldn't do it. The hanyou suddenly realized that this might be harder for him then he thought. "Yeah…well, still we don't have to tell them now."

Kagome stared. "You just don't want to know what Miroku will say."

"You're right, I don't."

"Can I tell Sango?" Kagome asked. "I know she can keep it a secret for a while!"

"No." Inuyasha said, pulling her towards his chest. "Let's not tell them now. This is our kid Kagome, just ours. So, for a little while, let's just keep this our little secret."

She snuggled up against him. "Okay. But how long?"

"Just a little bit longer." he said, pulling the blanket over them. "Until we've made all the decisions on what to do about it. For now, just get some sleep. I know you'll need more."

"If you knew I needed sleep, then why didn't we fall asleep two hours ago?" Kagome asked.

"Because," he said with a grin. "We needed to celebrate, after all."

"You pervert." she yawned. "You're almost as bad as Miroku."

"Don't compare me to that monk." Inuyasha said. "At least I'm not a butt groper."

"Yes…but you still got me pregnant. And after only four months. In my book, that counts as pretty perverted, dog boy."

* * *

The next day they ate an early dinner at Kaede's. Kagome and Inuyasha had stayed in their hut all day, since she was still succumbing to morning sickness. But later on, she felt it was safe enough to venture out.

"Kagome-sama, are you feeling better?" Miroku asked, since he too had returned with Inuyasha.

"A little." Kagome said. "Inuyasha's been taking care of me."

"Keh! It was either that or have you throwing up all over the place."

Sango looked concerned. "Kagome-chan! Is it really that serious?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, Inuyasha's just exaggerating. I wasn't sick _that _much."

Kaede looked surprisingly at Kagome, as if to say, "You haven't told them yet?" But Kagome pretended to ignore it.

"Come on then, let's eat." Inuyasha said.

While everyone else ate stew and cooked fish, Kagome barely managed to get through her rice. She tried breathing through her mouth, which seemed to work better around the food.

"Feeling all right, Kagome?" Kaede asked.

"Yes, a bit better." She said.

"Well, if ye need them, I have some of those herbs around here."

"Thanks, Kaede." Kagome said.

"Is it contagious?" Shippou asked, making Kagome and Inuyasha both cringe.

"Uh…no." Kaede said, noticing Inuyasha and Kagome's looks.

"But still…" Miroku said, grabbing Sango by the waist and pulling her closer to him. "Just in case it is, we don't want you getting it, now do we, Sango?"

"Miroku…" she warned.

"Now, now, Sango, don't worry. I won't do more than this. Unless you _want _me to." He teased.

"Nope." She said. Kagome noticed that at first, Sango appeared not to like it, but then she leaned against Miroku and smiled. Kagome felt a slight twinge of jealousy. _After all…_ she said, stealing a glance at Inuyasha, who was now on his third bowl of stew. _He does have a problem with public displays of affection…_

_But still…now that I'm having his kid, you'd think he'd show a LITTLE bit of affection. He just came home last night! Can't he hug me a bit? Or he could show some concern? Or some TACT? _She thought, glaring at him as he scarfed down the food. _He can eat whatever he wants, and I have to practically starve because I've got morning sickness! _

Kagome folded her arms and glared at him, making a small growl. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice, but Miroku and Sango did. "Urm…Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. "It seems that Kagome-sama wants something."

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked. "Something bothering you, Kagome?"

"Oh no, not at all." She said in an annoyed tone.

"No, come on! What's bothering you?"

"Nothing, nothing." Kagome said. "Go back to your food. You seem to be _paying it a lot of attention._"

"What?" Inuyasha asked, holding out the bowl. "You want some of this?"

That did it. "Inuyasha, you insensitive baka!" Kagome yelled.

"Oh dear, Sango." Miroku said. "It seems that they are going to have yet another tiff."

"What did I do now?" Inuyasha asked.

"You're paying that bowl of stew a lot more attention then you are me! I haven't seen you for a week and you act like we saw each other yesterday!"

"Yeah, I know you're here, it's not something I can forget!" he yelled. "You never got this upset before!"

"That's because this time it's different!" Kagome bellowed. "After all, it's your fault I got like this!"

"My, my," Miroku said, "This is starting to get interesting." Shippou and Sango nodded.

"I know it is, but you can't expect me to—"

"Eating the world when I can barely eat one bowl of rice! Completely ignoring me even though I'm sitting right next to you!"

"Hey! I pay attention to you—"

"Yeah, when we're alone together!" Kagome yelled.

("Did anyone else hear what I just heard?" Miroku asked, grinning.)

"What about now? Or in public? Girls like it when guys do that you know!"

("Hmmm…" Miroku's hand reached for Sango's butt, but was instantly slapped away.)

"Okay, okay, I'm paying attention to you, what do you want?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked like she was ready to explode. "Look mister! Don't pull any of that crap on me! You owe me, you know! Do you want me to have this baby or not?"

Kagome instantly knew what she had said. _Oops…_. Kagome and Inuyasha stopped fighting, and turned around. Three pairs of eyes were on them, wide as dinner plates. "Um…." Inuyasha said, as both he and Kagome turned bright red.

"Oh, dear." Kaede said.

"Um…well…uh…" Kagome said, avoiding their gaze.

"Well…" Miroku said, grinning. "Isn't this a surprise? But to be truthful, I would have thought it would have been me and Sango first…" Sango glared at him.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, we only found out a week ago!" Kagome said.

Everyone looked over at Kaede. She sighed. "When Kagome came to me then, it was clear that she was already a month along."

"A…A _month_?" Kagome asked. _I didn't know…but I wish I could have known…that Inuyasha's—our baby…had already been inside me for a month…_

"So…Inuyasha…It seems you two _have _been up to some things lately." Miroku said. "After all, I didn't think anyone would be up _late _more than me and Sango…" Sango smacked him.

"You know as well as I do that _that _has nothing to do with it!" She snapped.

"I thought Kagome said she didn't want a baby yet." Shippou asked.

"Well, sometimes these things just—" Sango grabbed his ear in a warning. "Uh…happen." Miroku finished.

"So, wow…a baby…that's just…congratulations!" Sango said.

"Yes…but I'm more jealous than anything." Miroku admitted.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Well, they know now…" She said.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha sighed. "But somehow, I just don't care."

"Good." Kagome said. "And_ now _do you think you could show me some support?"

Inuyasha smiled and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her next to him. "Better?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

"Better." She smiled.

Miroku grinned. "While all of this is very lovely, I'm sure we could make this even more of a celebration. Come, Sango," he said, getting up and preparing to walk out the door. "If we hurry we can catch up to them…"

She smacked him again. "We're not having a baby until you grow up!"

* * *

A/N: Jeez…I made the first chapter long…Don't expect the rest to be this long. Anyway, REVIEW! 


	2. Some Not So Unexpected News

A/N: Well…3 billion reviews on the first chapter! I'd say that this story is pretty popular, ne? Anyway, I forgot to mention that this story will have mention of "special hugs" (If anyone read that amazing story, here's a cookie!) and it will have a more mature-er theme than the last one, so I hope no one is offended by that or anything…

**Chapter 2: Some Not-So-Unexpected News**

Inuyasha walked inside his hut to see his mate sitting comfortably in the corner, a nice change since she had spent a month throwing up. He had just come from yet another pounding on the monk. It had been a month since Inuyasha and Kagome had let slip that she was pregnant, yet Miroku still found the need to make comments every so often.

Today Inuyasha was especially upset since Miroku pointed out that Kagome would be getting bigger. Of course, Inuyasha preferred not to think about that, even though he knew in order to have a baby, the female must get bigger. But his Kagome…getting bigger on his account…it wasn't a pretty picture. He had to fight himself in order not to kill the lecherous monk right there, but then when Miroku said _other things _would get bigger as well, Inuyasha lunged.

Miroku probably wouldn't be making any more comments for a while.

Kagome held a yellow piece of cloth in her hand, and when Inuyasha came and sat next to her, she smiled at him. "Where have you been?" she asked.

"Keh! Just killing Miroku, that _baka._"

she rolled her eyes and returned to the cloth which Inuyasha could now see she was sewing. "What did he do this time?" Usually whenever her hanyou would hit anybody, he'd get sat right away, but Kagome knew the type of comments Miroku would say nowadays, so she had given Inuyasha full permission to kill him.

He didn't want to repeat what Miroku said, for fear of getting sat. Kagome's mood swings had kicked in, but usually, all he had to do to avoid them was do whatever she asked, and be extra careful what he said. "Just said some…stuff." he said.

"I'm beginning to wonder if we should ask Sango to keep a better watch on him."

"Keh! Keep him tied up, more like."

Kagome laughed and Inuyasha put his arm around her. "So, what are ya doin'?" he asked.

She smiled and held up the fabric, which he could see her neat stitches all the way around it. "Making baby blankets."

Inuyasha stared. "You need those?"

"Of course we need them! And a cradle too, unless you want the baby to sleep in our bed…"

He didn't even need to think about that one. "So how many of these blanket things do you need?"

"A few." Kagome said. "And then we need a pillow, a few diapers, some clothes… and perhaps a towel…"

Inuyasha stared. "We need…all _that?_"

"_And _besides the clothes, we'll need a cradle or something, a playpen might be nice…a few bottles, some toys, a harness or something for us to carry it around in since there are no strollers around here…and I know I'm forgetting something…"

The hanyou had never comprehended how much stuff one needed for a baby. "So, somehow we need to get all that stuff?"

His mate rolled her eyes. "We have seven months, Inuyasha. I'm pretty sure we have more than enough time."

Inuyasha sighed. "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

Kagome glared "More than you know."

_Oh great. Must not get Kagome mad…_"B-but its not so bad, right? I mean, we'll both look after it, and I'm sure Sango and the monk will help out…right?"

She put down her sewing. "I'm not really worried about what we are going to do with the baby."

"Then, what are you worried about?" He said, wrapping an arm around her and bringing her closer to him, so he could see into her eyes. They held tears.

She looked down. "It's just…Inuyasha, I'm only 16. Even though I act like I'm really happy about it, deep down…I mean, my friends, they're still in school. I should still be in school, but…I should be enjoying myself at this age, and instead…I'm having a baby!"

She burst into tears and buried herself into Inuyasha's haori. Inuyasha wrapped one arm around her waist and the other stroked her hair. He leaned his head against hers. He also felt worried, perhaps scared, but not so much about the baby. He was worried about Kagome. He didn't need his mate telling him she was too young for him to know it. He was worried about the pregnancy, and more worried about when she would have to give birth.

"I know, Kagome." Inuyasha said in a calming voice. "I'm scared too. I mean, look at me! I don't know the first thing about kids! But we can't be sad about this happening. You'll make a great mother, no matter what you think. And…" he said, placing one hand on her abdomen. "Kagome, you've given me something more than I could ever hope for. I never, ever thought in my wildest dreams that I might one day be a father! We're in this together Kagome, and you can bet that I'll help you out in anyway I can."

Kagome looked up at him, no longer crying. "You're right, Inuyasha. This baby is…it isn't a curse. And…" A small smile found its way on her face. "I wouldn't have anyone's baby but yours."

Inuyasha smiled, and wrapped his arms around her tighter and kissed her. It wasn't an intense passionate kiss, like the ones that were used when the world melted away and all that mattered was the feeling of their two bodies being together, but he showed her that he was happy she felt that way. In his own way, he told her that he would have allowed no other woman to bear him children except her.

He sniffed, letting her sweet scent wash over him, but he suddenly smelled another scent.

He pulled away from her, sniffing intently. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"No…" Inuyasha growled. "He can't come _here._"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked again.

He stood up. "Stay here!" And he bound out of the hut headed straight for the woods.

Of course Kagome didn't stay, she ran right behind him, following the red blur that was heading into the forest.

* * *

Once Inuyasha was in the woods, he yelled, "I know you're here, come out here and face me!"

With a low growl, Kouga emerged from the trees. "So you could smell me then, dog crap?"

Inuyasha didn't answer that. "You had better tell me what you're doing here or you'll pay!"

Kouga was about to reply when Kagome also walked into the clearing out of breath. "Inuyasha...oh, Kouga-kun." She said exhaustedly.

"Kagome, what are you doing out here?" Inuyasha asked. "I told you to stay in the hut! It's for your own good!"

But before Inuyasha could get to Kagome, Kouga had already gotten there. "Kagome, its been—" Then he stepped back, sniffing her. He turned around and looked at Inuyasha with fury. "_You._"

"What?" Inuyasha asked. Before he could respond, Kouga lunged and pinned Inuyasha against a tree. Inuyasha clawed at Kouga's arms. "You bastard!"

"_You…you…you_" Kouga couldn't seem to find a word appropriate for what Inuyasha had done. "_YOU _MATED WITH HER!"

Inuyasha grinned. "What, sad you lost?"

Kouga raised a fist. "I'M GONNA—"

"Stop!" Kagome ran forward. "Please, Kouga-kun, calm down! Please, don't hurt him, for me…"

For a minute, Kouga looked like he was seriously considering hitting Inuyasha, but then he sighed, and let go. Even though they weren't physically fighting, Kouga still gave Inuyasha looks of fury, while Inuyasha returned the glare.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome. "We've been mates for five months and if you have any problem with it, I'll take you on!"

Kouga wished he could have taken Inuyasha up on his offer, but he knew Kagome and her "sit" command well enough that he knew she wouldn't have been mated to Inuyasha unless she wanted to. Somehow, he had always known her heart lay with the hanyou, but he had never really admitted it to himself.

"Kouga-kun," Kagome said. "I'm sorry. But…I like you as a friend."

"Don't be sorry." Kouga said. "As long as you're happy, then I'm happy. And," he pointed to Inuyasha. "You had better take care of her, or you're going to hear from me!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Keh! Whatever."

"I mean it mutt! You really had better be taking care of her, especially now, you know!"

Inuyasha sighed, he knew Kouga would be able to smell his kid. And speaking of scents, "Hey, wolf, what are you getting all sad about, after all, you have a mate, too."

Kouga cringed. "What?" Kagome asked.

The hanyou grinned. He thoroughly enjoyed this. "I caught a bit of Ayame's scent on him a long time back. So, you already have a mate, and yet you still come after mine, eh?"

Kouga clenched his fists. "Her grandfather forced me into it. I had no say in the matter."

"Oh is that so?" Inuyasha asked. "You had no problem denying her before, I wonder why you would suddenly agree?"

Kouga glared. "None of your business." And he stormed off, his warning to them quite forgotten.

"Well," Kagome said. "It looks like Kouga found someone after all."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Yeah, well, at least he won't be after you anymore." He picked Kagome up. "Come on, I gotta be taking better care of you, remember? Or wimpy wolf will have to drag himself from his mate to come punish me!"

Inuyasha gave a laugh while Kagome muttered. "That's not funny…" and they went back to the hut.

* * *

Far away from the village, in a deep, dark, dank cave, that had not been disturbed for a time, something stirred. Two eyes opened in the darkness.

The eyes looked up at the giant marks on the cave's walls, blast marks, spots of impact, scars from a great battle. It looked across to where a giant body had been ripped into pieces, a giant mark, a burn mark, across where this body had been. Though the body was destroyed, the evil from the soul still remained.

It remembered, though it had not been present, how this being had died. Most importantly, it remembered an inu hanyou, with silver hair and ears, protecting a strange miko, who had used the shikon no tama in order to kill this enemy.

The eyes glared as hatred welled up inside it against the hanyou and the miko. _They will pay…_ it thought. _The hanyou and the miko…will pay…

* * *

_

A/N: Oh no…a new evil dude! Anyway, I just had to add in Kouga to the picture just because. I don't buy those fics where Kouga goes "RAWRRR DIE INUYASHA!" and seriously tries to kill him. (Just like I hate the Kikyou, 'RAWRRR DIE KAGOME!" ones.) I don't think Kouga would do that, even if he found out Inuyasha had mated with Kagome. He would be extremely pissed and want to punch Inu…but if Kags was there, he'd probably just stop before doing that. But I do wish Kagome would tell Kouga to hook up with Ayame and stop chasing her though…


	3. A New Enemy

A/N: Now you're all wondering who IS The villain? Well, I'll tell ya now, it's NOT Naraku! Or Mouryoumaru! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Anyway, now for a FUNNY CHAPTER!

**Chapter 3: A New Enemy**

Inuyasha had lived for a long time. A LONG time. Much longer than any human could ever possibly hope to live. And in all his long years, he had met some pretty scary things. Youkai, oni, or whatever, he had met them and most of the time, beaten them.

Before he met Naraku, he thought his number one enemy was his half-brother Sesshoumaru. Of course, their rivalry had run deep and there was nothing that could ever break apart that, but once he met Naraku, he found someone he hated even more. Something that made him angry and also could make him scared.

Even though he hid it, he was scared. He was scared for Kagome. He was scared of what Naraku might to her. How he might hurt her. That scared him more than anything.

Of course, now he wasn't scared FOR Kagome. He was scared OF Kagome.

He willingly admitted to himself that he would rather face Naraku all over again than deal with his new enemy. The new thing that could make him shake with fear at the thought.

And that new enemy was two words:

Mood. Swings.

For the past two months of Kagome's pregnancy, she had mood swings. Inuyasha could already tell by the first month. But now, at three months, her mood swings had hit a peak that made even Inuyasha cringe. He knew it was only natural for females to be a bit more prone to these things around this time, but he knew there must be something wrong. One minute, she would be normal, then furious, then in deep sorrow, and back again. It was enough to drive the hanyou insane.

Or at least, enough to make him want to sleep outside for the first time in months to avoid being "sat".

The use of the sit command seemed to be Kagome's vent for her violent mood swings. She had used it so many more times in one week than she had ever used it in a year. Inuyasha had been sat so many times for nothing, that he was very familiar with the floor of their hut.

_Someone up there must have something against me…_Inuyasha thought, thinking about the number of times he had eaten dirt in the last couple of days. _Because I am sure this is not normal…_

"Inuyasha, why aren't you talking?" Kagome asked, with a hint of annoyance in her voice. They were both sitting on the floor of their hut, Kagome still working on her baby blankets.

Inuyasha cringed. _Don't get her mad, don't get her mad…_ "Uh…I was thinking…that maybe I'll make dinner tonight!" _That might make her happy…_

She instantly looked happy as could be. "Okay!"

"Great. I'll go…get some fish, then…" And he walked out of the hut. _Didn't even thank me or nothing…If I had half a brain, I'd demand a thanks…_

As he walked into the river, he remembered when he realized that her mood swings were this bad. It was when he looked at the blanket she was embroidering, and he asked her if the swan was supposed to be a chicken. Well, he supposed she was just angry. But then he realized something was up when she sat him when he asked if she was still throwing up. Then he prepared himself for six months of torture.

_Just my luck…_He thought, grabbing a fish. _I get a mate bordering on insanity. Damn karma…_

But she didn't just get mad. She also burst into tears once when he asked her if she was feeling better one afternoon. He hated when she was angry, but he hated it more when she cried. Even if it was caused by hormonal imbalances.

Shippou had stared avoiding Kagome for fear of being yelled at, and sometimes Sango would try to calm her down when she was having a particularly nasty fit. And Miroku had stopped his comments entirely. Of course, now whenever Kagome went over the edge, Miroku and Shippou would glare at him and say, "This is all your fault."

_Well, EXCUSE ME…_Inuyasha thought, taking the fish back to their hut. _If I had known it would get this bad, I would have seriously re thought this whole mate thing out before jumping into it..._

Once he brought the fish into the hut, Kagome smiled. Even though her mood swings had hit their peak, the morning sickness wasn't happening as often. _Well, at least she isn't throwing up and going insane. Then I don't know what I'd do…probably hide for the next six months…_

Once their dinner was made, Inuyasha even served it. He thought he might as well, not knowing what might send Kagome on yet another fit. Kagome seemed happy at the moment, but Inuyasha still needed to be wary. _Must always be on alert…just like hunting youkai…_

"This is good." Kagome said, savoring every bite.

He was surprised. "You really think so?" he asked.

"Of course." Kagome said.

"Well…then maybe I should cook more often." Inuyasha said. But by seeing the look on her face, he knew it was a mistake. _Uh oh…_

"What was that?" Kagome snapped.

"All I did was offer to cook more often!" Inuyasha defended.

She set her bowl down with force. "Are you saying I can't cook?"

He put his hands up in a form of surrender. "Nonononono! You cook great, excellent! Better than anyone could ever hope to cook! I just think it might be easier since—"

His mate placed her hands on her hips. "Oh, I see, so now with this baby I'm immobile?"

"No, that's what I mean—"

"I get it! You think I'll be so fat I won't be able to get up from the bed?"

Inuyasha didn't speak; he only knew he'd make it worse. _Is this karma for thinking about how insane she is? _

Kagome pointed an accusing finger at him. "I see how it is! You just want me thin so you can go on doing me! You're just hoping you can get in a good ravish before this baby makes it so you can't!"

_I never thought that! Okay…maybe once…But I don't think like she thinks I do! I'm not Miroku, here!_ "Listen Kagome, I'm only looking out for you—"

"No you're not!" She accused. "You're just care about your kid!"

"But—!"

"SIT!"

Inuyasha fell onto the floor, face first. _That's it…I am definitely going to hide somewhere for the next six months…_

All of a sudden, he sniffed tears. _Oh no…_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said, in a shaky voice. "I-I did it again, didn't I? I'm sorry!"

Inuyasha pulled himself from the floor. "It's okay, you can't help it…"

She buried her face in her hands. "No…no! I keep si-I mean, saying 'it' and I keep hurting you, and I really don't mean it, but Inuyasha…"

"I know, I know." He said. "It's okay, I don't mind. You'll be back to normal in six months."

Kagome snapped her head up, looking furious. "I see! You DO want me back to the way I'm supposed to be!"

_Someone up there REALLY doesn't like me…_Inuyasha thought. "Kagome…"

"You don't care about me! You just want this kid so you can be a father!"

That did it. No matter what she had said before, this was the worst. Before he knew what he was doing he grabbed her shoulders and pinned her down on the mattress. She now looked surprised rather than angry.

"NEVER say I don't care about you." Inuyasha said. "Never think that I don't love you, not even for a second."

Kagome stared, her anger gone. "Inuyasha?"

He had wanted to explain to her that her mood swings were killing him; that he couldn't take it anymore, but somehow, the words stayed in his head. It was then that he realized that Kagome's chocolate eyes hovered beneath his own. And they no longer held any trace of anger, they were wide open, questioning. "Inuyasha?"

He didn't waste a moment more in letting his lips meet hers. And she returned the passion, letting him kiss her the way he wanted. Even though the mood swings were almost unbearable, he still had to remember that even though all this, they were mates. And the reason they were is because of their unbreakable love.

Though Kagome couldn't understand what had sparked this outpour of passion from Inuyasha, she didn't care, and she kissed him back with as much love as she had.

* * *

Far away, a creature looked into a pond and saw this image played out before them. "It is time." They said.

* * *

As Inuyasha bent down to kiss her neck, Kagome murmured, "Inuyasha…" and opened her eyes.

The image she saw wasn't of Inuyasha, loving her. Instead, it was his demon form, his eyes red, his claws long, and snarling. She gasped as he growled, and instead of kissing her, plunged his long fangs into her neck.

She screamed and pushed Inuyasha off her, backing away quickly from the bed.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said. "What happened?"

She curled into a ball in the corner of the room and felt her neck. There was nothing there, no blood, not even a mark. She was panting as she tried to realize what had happened.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, coming closer, and putting a hand on her shoulder.

She knew the real Inuyasha had never left, but she wondered what could have caused her to see such a frightening vision. "Nothing…" she said. "I saw…I saw a shadow…" She closed her eyes, and leaned against him, while he put a comforting arm around her.

_She's lying. _Inuyasha thought. _I saw her face. She was looking at me. For a second…she was scared of me…

* * *

_

A/N: And the plot thickens!


	4. Another Suprise

A/N: Well, with that evil chapter, now we need something to lighten the mood…This'll do the trick! (Also, I have realized I screwed up on my timeline…eh heh…oops…)

**Chapter 4: Another Surprise**

"This feels good…" Kagome said, sliding into the warm water. The heat was a good relief against the cold winter air. "I haven't been to a hot spring in ages…Inuyasha probably thinks I'll hurt myself or something."

"You're pregnant Kagome-chan," Sango said, also sitting in the hot spring. "He's just worried."

"Overprotective, more like." Kagome said. "I mean, a day hasn't gone by without him offering all sorts of things. I know I should like it, but still…next thing you know, he's going to offer to feed me…" Kagome looked down at her slowly growing abdomen. Now at four months, her belly had started growing out, much to Inuyasha's dismay. She put a hand over her stomach. "This is all your fault, you know…"

"You should be glad he's a bit overprotective. I mean, Miroku's nice. But the only time he's really loving is when he's trying to get me to…well…let's just say the lecher hasn't left him yet."

Kagome laughed. "Sango-chan, you know as well as I do that it's probably going to happen."

Sango smiled. Thankfully, Kagome's mood swings had calmed down and everyone was able to talk to her again. Of course, that meant Miroku started up again with his "comments" but Sango had been able to keep him in-line.

Kagome sighed and looked at the sky. "You know, Sango-chan, sometimes it seems so unreal. Or like I'm in a dream that I might wake up. I mean…I never thought Inuyasha and I…would ever be starting a family."

"Sometimes the world is like that, I guess." Sango said. "But…if this is all a dream, that means I never would have met you, or Inuyasha, or Miroku of any of you. But…I know my village and father would still be alive…But I don't wish to go back in time. I know there still there, somewhere, watching over me."

Kagome looked at the steam rising from the water. Now she knew how Sango felt. After all, her home, her family, and her entire village had been wiped out by Naraku. And also, because of Naraku, Kagome could never go back to her time, and see her family. Because of this, they had come closer friends. "I just wish…my mother could have known about this. She would have been so happy."

"I think she does know, Kagome-chan." She said, getting a confused look from Kagome. "She doesn't know specifically, but she does know you are happy. And I am sure that's good enough for her."

Kagome smiled. "I guess. After all, before I left…she did tell Inuyasha to take good care of me. She probably knew all along, and never told me!"

"Mothers work in mysterious ways. Just like you will soon." She grinned.

Kagome stared. "I never really thought of it that way…I mean, I knew I was having a baby but…HOLY CRAP, I'M GOING TO BE A MOTHER!"

"Too much of a shock?" The youkai slayer asked.

"But…that means…I don't know the first thing about parenting! All I know is to change the diapers when they get smelly!"

"Calm down Kagome-chan, you'll figure it out. I heard a woman once say that the only way to learn to be a mother is to be one."

"Yeah…but…" Kagome looked back at her stomach. "I hope you're a girl."

Sango smiled. "Me too. Miroku keeps saying that when we have a kid, it has to be a boy. He's even been praying for it almost every night. If he gets his way, it looks like there's going to be another little Miroku running around…enough to make anyone scared."

Kagome laughed. "I'm with you Sango-chan. Inuyasha keeps insisting it's a boy, but the last thing I want is a mini Inuyasha. One is too many."

"Well, we'll just have to find out in five months." Sango said. "After all, you—" She stopped, cringed, and put a hand to her forehead.

"Sango-chan?" Kagome asked. "Are you all right?"

"Sudden headache." Sango said. "But—" she stopped again covering her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, getting up.

"I need to see Kaede!" Sango said, bounding out of the hot spring and grabbing her clothes, throwing them on at top speed, while she ran off towards the village.

Since there was no one else around, Kagome decided to get out. As she put on her clothes, she was careful to make sure her yellow kimono didn't stretch over her stomach. She didn't exactly want to parade the fact that she was pregnant with Inuyasha's child. The village had known that she and the hanyou were together, and most had accepted it, but some did not approve. The ones who remembered when Inuyasha attacked the village 50 years ago and the ones that still believed Inuyasha was the one to kill Kikyou. Kagome noticed that some ignored her presence, yet she was okay with that. It didn't really matter to her what they thought. But she knew the fact that she was pregnant might complicate things…

_Well, this is what you get Kagome…_she thought. _This is what you get for living in an era without condoms…_

She wrapped a blanket she had brought around her as she walked through the light snow on the ground. _Still…even though this baby will change a few things…I don't really mind, as long as it is Inuyasha…_

Just as she thought that, the hanyou grabbed her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome gave a jump before she realized who it was.

"Don't DO that!" she said, kissing his cheek.

"Just checking up on you." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, the baby and I were fine thirty minutes ago when we went down to the hot spring. What makes you think anything could have changed?"

"Just making sure." He said. "You never know when something could happen."

"I think you're taking this protection thing a little too far." Kagome said. "There's no way you could have known that I was coming this way and to grab me from behind unless you were watching me in the hot spring."

Inuyasha gulped.

"I knew it." Kagome said. "You can't leave well enough alone, can't you?"

"Nope." He said, kissing her forehead. "Come on, we gotta get back. Miroku and Shippou invited themselves for dinner. And if that monk makes one freakin comment, I'm gonna—"

"I know." Kagome said. "You'll kill him."

As they laughed and headed back to the village, Kagome couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with Sango.

* * *

That night, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippou were eating dinner in Inuyasha and Kagome's hut. Kagome had to tell Miroku about what had happened in the hot spring, but he didn't look too concerned. "It was probably that eel we ate yesterday." He said.

Kagome was leaning against Inuyasha while Miroku and Shippou continued to eat to their hearts content. Kagome was happy that Inuyasha was a bit more loving in public now.

"So, Kagome-sama, when is the baby due?" Miroku asked.

A small blush fell over her cheeks. "Um…five months."

"I can't wait for it!" Shippou said. "I want someone to play with!"

"Yeah," Inuyasha said. "I can have a son I can take slaying youkai!" he laughed to himself.

"Inuyasha, our _daughter _isn't going out slaying youkai for a long time."

Inuyasha glared. "It's a boy."

"Girl. I'm the mother, I can tell these things. It's definitely a girl."

The hanyou didn't listen. "Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"I'm telling you, it's a boy!"

"And I'm telling you, it's a girl!"

At that moment, Sango walked into the hut, looking slightly surprised. Kagome and Inuyasha stopped arguing. "Sango-chan!" Kagome said. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Sango said, sitting down, not taking any rice.

"What was wrong, Sango?" Shippou asked.

"I just felt a little sick." She said. "But I am better now."

Miroku asked, "Will this prevent you from the activites I had planned for tonight?"

Sango turned bright red while Kagome faked a cough. Inuyasha muttered, "_Lecher._" while Shippou looked puzzled. It was so disturbing on how open Miroku was about these things.

"_Yes._" She hissed.

At that moment, everyone hammered her with questions. "Was it that eel?"

"Um—"

"How bad were you sick?"

"Well—"

"Is it contagious?"

"I don't really—"

"Is it a disease, or just some stomach sickness?"

"You guys—"

"Are you going to be better tomorrow?"

"You see—"

"Is there any way we can help you out?"

"No, not really—"

"Do you want some rice?"

"You don't understand—"

"Did Kaede give you some medicine?"

"I'm not sick, I'm just—"

"When did this start?"

"YOU GUYS—"

"Has this happened before?"

Sango couldn't take it anymore, she bellowed, "DAMNIT, YOU GUYS! I'M PREGNANT!"

Miroku's rice bowl fell to the ground, his eyes wide open. Everyone else had similar looks, but soon they shook themselves out of it.

"Wow, congratulations, Sango-chan!" Kagome said. "I guess you'll be getting a baby after all!"

"Y-yeah…" she said, although she didn't look completely overjoyed at it.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Keh! I knew it would happen sooner or later. You can't live with a lecher and not expect _that._"

"Yay! I get someone else to play with!" Shippou said.

Everyone looked at Miroku, who was still staring at her, his eyes wide open, his face still in shock.

Shippou poked him, getting no response. "I think you broke him." the kitsune said.

Sango, looking a bit angry, stood up and said, "I'll be at my hut." And she stormed off.

Shippou continued to try to wake Miroku from his trance. "Uh…Miroku? Miroku?"

"W-w-w-w-_what_?" he asked, talking like he hat trouble adjusting his mouth to speech.

"Aren't you going after Sango?"

"S-S-S-Sango?" His face sunk back to shock. "A-a-a-a-a-a-a b-bab…thing….a-a-a ch-child? I have a….." And he didn't seem to be able to talk anymore.

Kagome stared. "You'd think he'd be happy about it."

Inuyasha didn't look all that surprised. "I guess in all the years he asked women to bear his child, the fact that one actually is was too much for him."

Miroku got up shakily, and managed to walk to the door. "I-I-I-I have to go…" he said, walking out the door.

"I hope he can remember where his hut is…Sango REALLY broke him." Shippou said.

Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged looks that said quite plainly "At least I/you didn't act like _that._"

Kagome smiled. "Well…it looks like we're going to be having lots of little kids running around here soon."

That seemed to frighten Inuyasha more than Kagome had ever seen.

* * *

A/N: MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!Well, now they're BOTH pregnant. All those people who wanted Sango to get pregnant got their wish! Also, if your wondering why I'm doing this month by month is because the story is not about their pregnancy, but about the kids and what happens after their born.

Also, I have already chosen what sex the babies are going to be, but your welcome to hope for whatever you want cuz I'm not sayin!


	5. The Youkai in the Shadows

A/N: Well, now that Sango is pregnant, we have to go back to the whole "who is that bad guy?" thing. So…ta da….

**Chapter 5: The Youkai in the Shadows**

Kagome and Sango walked through the woods. The New Year had started, and it was surprisingly warmer than usual. The snow still lay on the ground, yet it wasn't bitter cold. They only needed to go outside wrapped in a blanket to avoid the chill. Even though it was cold, they both needed to go outside for the first time in a month.

Kagome stretched as they walked. "This feels so good!" she said. "It feels like we haven't been outside in ages."

"I know what you mean." Sango said. "Our so called husbands need to learn that we are quite capable of walking."

"I'm not so surprised about Inuyasha being this protective." Kagome said, patting her round, 5 month belly. "I knew he'd be overprotective with this one on the way, but what surprised me is how Miroku also kept you locked up. I mean, it's only been two months for you, right?"

Sango nodded. "One month where I didn't even know it existed, and another month of throwing up. And you made this sound so easy."

Kagome said, "I am sure I never made this sound easy."

"True…At least we're in this together, Kagome-chan."

"Yeah…" Kagome pulled her blanket around her. "How do you feel now?"

"Better since I haven't been able to eat anything all morning. My theory is if I can't eat, I can't get sick."

Kagome shivered. She remembered how horrible morning sickness had been. And she was thankful that it had stopped. "Yeah, well, wait until you start getting big." She said, looking down at her growing belly. "Inuyasha thinks I don't notice whenever he looks at me and sighs. I don't need to ask to know what he's so sad about."

"Once that happens it will serve Miroku right." Sango said. "Maybe he'll have more things on his mind then his usual perverted thoughts."

"Oh Sango, you think so little of me!" A voice said behind them.

Sango and Kagome exchanged looks. "They're dead." Sango hissed. Kagome grinned. They grabbed snow and hurled it at the two figures.

"Hey! Cut it out, will ya?" Inuyasha said, under being pelted by snowballs.

"Serves you right!" Kagome yelled.

"I thought I told you not to follow us!" Sango bellowed, hurling incredibly fast snowballs at Miroku.

"Hey! Don't hit me!" Shippou said, who shook snow out of his tail since he was sitting on Miroku's shoulder.

"Sorry, Shippou-chan." Kagome said. "We were trying to hit those BAKAS!" Kagome bent down and scooped up some snow, lobbing it at Inuyasha. He ducked.

"Okay, okay!" he said. "We get it, we get it."

"Then leave." Kagome said. "We're perfectly fine on our own!"

"We're just worried about you, that's all." Miroku said, going over to Sango. "Until the children are born safe and sound, we need to look out for you. You're just going to have to put up with this."

"You should be letting us do what we want!" Sango snapped, picking up Kirara who had also come with Inuyasha and Miroku. "After all, it's your fault!"

Miroku grinned. "My dear Sango, you know as well as I do that it takes two to make a baby." Sango turned bright pink.

"What's he mea—" Shippou started, before Inuyasha covered his ears. Shippou tried to get out of Inuyasha's grip, but the hanyou was determined to let the only virgin ears in the group stay that way.

"Miroku, I know perfectly well it takes two to make a baby! But the fact is you are going to have to put up with an annoyed, pissed off, grumpy pregnant woman in your hut for the next seven months, so you had better not make me mad!"

Miroku blinked. He didn't seem affected by her speech. He held up a piece of paper. "Sutra for a healthy boy?"

Sango had never been more furious. Miroku knew the minute her eyes seemed to turn red that it was a mistake. "THAT'S IT, YOUR DEAD!" Sango yelled, chasing Miroku as he sped off into the forest.

Inuyasha released Shippou, who had been clawing at his hands. "What did he say?" the kitsune asked.

"Nothing, Shippou-chan." Kagome said. "He just got Sango-chan mad again."

Inuyasha folded his arms. "Keh! You'd think that lecher of a monk would have learned by now not to get her mad."

"Maybe I should ask Kaede to make a kotodoma rosary for him." Kagome said. "I have a feeling Sango might need it more than I do."

"Speaking of this rosary," Inuyasha said, grabbing it. "How come I still have to wear it? I obviously haven't murdered you in your sleep, now have I?"

Kagome grinned. "I know you don't need it…It's just highly useful in keeping your manners in line."

Inuyasha muttered a few highly profane words.

His mate glared. "Sit."

"Gahhh!" Shippou had the sense to jump off of Inuyasha's shoulder before Inuyasha fell into the snow, face first. The annoyed inu hanyou popped his head up. "What was that for?"

"You shouldn't be saying things like that in front of Shippou! Or our child, for that matter!"

"The kids not even born yet and already you're 'sit'ing me!"

"Well, you need to learn some decency or something unless you want our girl to go around swearing her head off when we're supposed to be having a fancy dinner."

Inuyasha growled and popped up from his sit crater. "Our BOY is probably not going to any fancy dinners. In case you haven't noticed, not many people want a hanyou as a dinner guest!"

"Still, our GIRL has to learn some manners and she is definitely not learning them from you!"

"Our BOY doesn't need manners to go out and slay youkai."

"Our GIRL won't be slaying youkai."

"IT'S A BOY!"

"IT'S A GIRL!"

"BOY!"

"GIRL!"

"BOY!"

"GIRL!"

Shippou rolled his eyes. "Maybe you'll have twins and it'll be both."

Kagome and Inuyasha stared at Shippou for a moment. A look of fright was across both of their faces. "T-twins?" Inuyasha said, with more fear in his eyes. He knew he would barely be able to keep up with one hyper toddler as it was.

But they resumed their argument. "Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Gi—" Kagome stopped. She saw something in the corner of her eye. She looked away from Inuyasha. She saw a dark shadow, behind some trees.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

She didn't pay him any attention; she just felt that she had to find out what this shadow was. She ran as fast as she could in that direction.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha asked, following.

But as she ran, the shadow seemed to go even farther. _I have to know what it is…_she thought, running even though it was hard to with this new weight on her. But when she got to the clearing, she saw nothing. She looked around, but there was no shadow.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, running up beside her.

"I…I thought I saw…" She started, but stopped. _What did I see? It was like a shadow…but…what was it? I know I saw more than a shadow…_ "Nothing." She said. "It was just…" she didn't finish.

Inuyasha looked around, and sniffed the air. He didn't smell anything unusual. He sighed. It must have been a shadow. "C'mon. Let's go make sure Sango didn't kill that monk too badly."

Kagome nodded but looked back in the clearing. She decided to be more wary from now on.

* * *

The figure that had been in the woods watched the hanyou, the human, and the kitsune youkai leave. He was glad he had come; he had learned many interesting things by coming to this small village. 

_So…the hanyou and the human are mates…_He thought, smiling. _And it seems that there will be a new hanyou running around soon…_He gave a small laugh to himself. _Perfect…

* * *

_

A/N: Oh no! What could the evil dude be up to? Also, I noticed that I haven't been mentioning Shippou or Kirara very much…but don't worry, Kirara and Shippou have a big part in the end! Shippou saves the day!


	6. Dreams of the Future

A/N: I picked up a new manga today. (Kodocha! If anyone reads this, here's a cookie!) So I had to read it and now I am late. So that's why its taking so long to update. But I did finish it today! (There's a few words in Japanese in here, I'll translate at the bottom author's note.)

**Chapter 6: Dreams of the Future**

Kagome sighed as she walked back to her hut. It was nearing dusk, and she had spent the last few hours at Sango and Miroku's hut. Shippou had come over too, since he now lived at Kaede's because according to the old miko, "the couples needed some time alone." And, oh, how true that was.

Kagome rubbed her six month belly. Now it was impossible for the villagers not to notice that she was pregnant. Most rolled their eyes and said nothing, after all, she wasn't the only village girl pregnant since a lot of them had seemed to have gotten married that summer, but they did know that she was pregnant with a _hanyou's _child. And to some, how someone could love a hanyou was beyond their capacity to understand.

_Well, I'll just let them go on not understanding. _Kagome said. _After all, I guess not everyone welcomes a hanyou lightly. But…I guess they're going to have to, since another little hanyou will be running around here soon…_

For a second, Kagome imagined it. Her and Inuyasha: parents. Before it was hard enough imagining them together, yet it had happened. And it was much, much, better than her imaginations ever made it out to be. Now they were about to be parents. Even though she knew neither of them were ready for it, they would just have to learn how to raise a child.

_And Inuyasha…I wonder how he's going to do, being a father and all..._

She imagined Inuyasha as a father. Smiling as small, dog eared children climbed on to his back and laughing as they tickled his ears. Kagome couldn't help but giggle. _Of course, he'd probably only be like that when he thought no one was looking…_

She saw herself, gently rocking a white haired, dog eared child to sleep while Inuyasha hugged her, smiling down at the baby. She smiled. _And I'm going to be a mother! And both of us are going to be parents! _

She sighed. _I remember when I was little, I asked my mom if I could have my own baby, and she said not for a long time…I used to imagine what it would be like raising my own child…and now I guess I'll know…except, I never quite imagined raising a child that would have its own little set of doggy ears…_

As she pulled back the bamboo curtain and entered their hut, Inuyasha was sitting on the floor with a sour expression on his face. "What's with you?" Kagome asked, coming and sitting down beside him.

"How long _does _it take you to visit Sango, anyway?" he asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Inuyasha, I had to talk to her, didn't I?"

"You were gone for three hours!" Inuyasha said.

"I'm a girl! I have to talk every once in a while!"

"For _three hours?_"

"You had better be glad it was only three. The reason I left was because Sango's morning sickness started up again. She was saved because Miroku practically dived at her with a bucket."

Inuyasha snickered. "How's the monk doing?"

Kagome grinned. "Remember when I said you were a wreck?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he's three times worse."

The hanyou couldn't help but laugh. "I guess the monk's learning it's not as easy as it seems."

"Sango did say he was starting to repent asking every woman to bear his child."

"I have a feeling he's going to be repenting for a long, long time." Inuyasha said.

"Me too. Especially once Sango's mood swings get bad. He's really going to regret it then…"

"Yeah, Miroku's gonna get whipped…damn." He said. His hair had started turning to a shade of black and his ears slid down his face and became human. His amber eyes turned to chocolate brown and his nails and fangs shrunk. "I forgot." He said, once the change was complete.

Kagome had also forgotten that it was the night of the new moon. She shrugged. "Oh well. What difference does it make? I mean, it's not like we're afraid youkai are going to pop out of no where, are we?"

"Yeah, but…" Inuyasha said, looking at his nails. "I don't like being a human. I feel…vulnerable. Like I'm alone."

Kagome leaned against him. "You're not alone. When have I ever left you alone when you turned human?"

Inuyasha smiled and wrapped his arm around her, so it rested on her swollen stomach. "Do you know how much anxiety that caused me?" he said. "Because for some reason, every time it was the new moon, every youkai in the world decided to attack. And you were always there, trying to save me."

"Of course!" she said. "You always do the same for me, so what was I supposed to do?"

"Yeah, but you don't get it. The male is supposed to make sure the female is safe, not the other way around! Even if it was that time of the month—"

This made Kagome burst out laughing.

"Hey! What's so funny?"

"It's just—" she said, between giggles. "'That time of the month'!"

"Keh! Women. You try living like this, and then we'll see who's laughing!"

"And why don't you try going through what we do, and then you tell me which is harder!"

Inuyasha didn't want to comment. Thinking about what she had just said only served to gross him out.

Kagome laughed when she saw his pain. She gave him a small nip on his human ear, something she did every new moon. "C'mon dog boy." She said, indicating to the bed. "We have to talk about a few things."

"What sort of things?" he asked, as they both crawled under the sheets.

"You baka." Kagome said. "I'm already 6 months pregnant, and we haven't even stopped to think of names for the baby!"

Inuyasha thought hard. He came up with nothing. "Uhh…"

"How about Suki?" Kagome asked. "For 'love'?"

Inuyasha snorted. "_Suki? _We're not naming our boy Suki!"

Kagome glared. "I meant for a girl!"

"Keh…how about…Tame?"

Kagome shook her head. "No…it just doesn't sound right…Mikomi? Hope."

"No…Kousen?"

"Inuyasha! Even if we do have a boy, we are not naming it 'battle!'"

"Well, what else am I supposed to name it? I haven't done this before!"

"Well, neither have I!"

There was a slight pause. Inuyasha sighed. "Well, what are we supposed to name it?"

Kagome looked at the ceiling. "I don't know, something meaningful I suppose…"

"Meaningful, like…Saisho?" he asked.

"Yes, but I don't really like Saisho…How about Kiri?"

"No…Yuuki?"

"Do you mean for a boy or a girl?"

"What else, boy!"

"How's Kai? It can mean the same for both! Or Yume?"

"Naito?"

Kagome grinned and pointed at his black hair. "Arata Tsuki?"

"Very funny…Kuro?"

Kagome yawned. She was getting tired fast. "How about 'Tame Yuro'?"

Inuyasha stared. "Are you _that_ tired?"

"Yeah, 'Neimuri.'"

Inuyasha's arm wrapped around her waist. "For one who wanted to talk about Baby names, you sure seem tired."

"I'm pregnant Inuyasha! I'm getting more tired by the day!"

He gave her a pleading face. "Don't go to bed yet. I have one more for you, 'Kissu.'"

Kagome grinned. "Fine." She said, as his strong arms wrapped around her as his lips met hers.

* * *

A/N: O.o…Rather pointless chapter. But it had to be done…anyway, here's a translation of what those names mean…  
Tame-Good  
Saisho-Beginning  
Kiri-Mist  
Yuuki-Courage  
Kai-Together  
Yume-Dream  
Naito-Night  
Arata Tsuki- (She's making fun of him) New Moon  
Kuro-(Can mean dark or black)  
Tame Yuro-Good night  
Neimuri-sleep  
Kissu-kiss (But you probably guessed that…)  
Anyway, I'll tell you, the baby will be named one of the names in this chapter! Try to guess which one! (If you guess the right one, you get a cookie!) 


	7. Return of the Nightmare

A/N: I've had wonderful guesses as to what you guys thought the name would be, and you can still guess! You have one more chapter! Anyway, after that rather pointless chapter, here's one with an actual PLOT! YAY! THREE CHEERS FOR A PLOTLINE!

**Chapter 7: Return of the Nightmare**

"How's your morning sickness?" Kagome asked Sango, when everyone was gathered at Kagome and Inuyasha's hut that evening for dinner.

"Gone." Sango said, patting her slightly bulged stomach. "Finally after four months. I was beginning to wonder if this one would ever let me get some food down."

Kagome sighed. "I know what you mean, that was awful. But wait til it starts kicking." She out a hand to her stomach and felt a kick. "I swear, being kicked at all hours of the night when you're trying to sleep…not fun."

"Not fun for me either." Inuyasha said. "Cuz it always wakes me up."

"It _is _your fault." She said. "Sometimes I think its trying to claw its way out too…are they supposed to get their claws after seven months?"

"How should I know?" he snapped.

Sango shrugged. "Must grow faster."

"How long is it going to take until the baby comes?" Shippou asked.

"Um…about two months." Kagome said. "If it doesn't claw its way out of me first."

"It probably will." Inuyasha smiled, pulling Kagome so she'd lean against him. "It's my kid, remember?"

"Don't I know it." She muttered.

"I'd rather be in your position." Sango said. "You only have two more months. I still have five more."

"And what horrible five months." Miroku added. "I shall have to wait until I can fully wrap my arms around you again."

Everyone cringed as they knew what was coming. Sango looked at him, her eyes brimming with fury. "MIROKU!" She yelled, hitting him over the head so hard that everyone would swear the house shook.

Of course, no one held any sympathy for the monk now lying on the floor with a gigantic bump on his head. "Baka." Inuyasha said. "Should have known better, monk."

Of course, it was quite clear that Miroku would be unable to say anything in his defense for quite some time. Sango was still fuming.

"And he says he's going to be a father soon…" Inuyasha said, shaking his head.

"I hadn't planned on children until he grew out of his…_tendencies_." Sango said, glaring at the now unconscious Miroku.

"Keh! That lecher of a monk will never grow out of _that_." Inuyasha said.

"Hmph." Sango said. A second later, she jumped in surprise. The oh-so-familiar hand was once again grazing her bottom. And the thought to be unconscious monk now had a smirk on his face.

"Oh no…" Kagome said, as everyone ducked.

Everyone in that room would swear that Sango was scarier than any youkai when she got this mad. It was like a fire had been lit behind her, and it seemed like her eyes had turned flaming red. Miroku gulped, and jumped up and ran out of the door, with Sango running after him.

"YOU PERVERT! I THOUGHT YOU HAD STOPPED THIS! YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS! I WONT EVEN LET YOU NEAR OUR CHILD, YOU'LL HAVE A BAD INFLUENCE ON THEM! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

"He's a bigger baka than I thought." Inuyasha said.

"But I'm pretty sure that after this, he'll have learned to be much less of one." Shippou commented.

All three of them nodded.

* * *

That night Inuyasha and Kagome were lying in bed, their arms wrapped around each other.

Kagome gave a small gasp. "She kicked again!" She said, putting Inuyasha's hand to her now large belly.

"_She? _Don't you mean, 'he'?"

"Inuyasha, I know it has to be a girl. I don't think fate would be so cruel to give me yet another you."

"Keh! Think what you want, but I still say its going to be a boy. I need a strong, healthy son."

"You and every other guy in the world." Kagome remarked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Can you blame us? All you women ever want is a girl to coo over. At least I can teach a boy how to slay youkai and stuff."

"You can teach a girl to do that too." Kagome said. "Or do Sango-chan and I need to prove it to you?"

"You're not proving _anything _to me right now." Inuyasha said. "You're not doing anything until that kid is born."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and then you won't let me do anything because I'm going to be stuck watching the baby. By the time you do let me out of this infernal hut, I'll be too old to go slay youkai!"

That sentence hit Inuyasha like a giant realization. _She'll be too old to slay youkai…_He had never really thought of it before, but now he realized it. He was a hanyou. He had already lived three times a normal human's lifespan, and he was still going to live. Kagome however, was human, and she wasn't going to live that long…_That means…Kagome will be…I can't think of it right now!_

Inuyasha pulled the blanket over them. "Get some sleep, Kagome. You need more."

Kagome stared at him. She wondered what could have caused him to suddenly get so cold. But she sighed, rolled over and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

_Kagome wandered through her kitchen, looking around. "Mama?" she asked. "Grandpa? Souta?"_

_Her mother walked into the kitchen. "Kagome!" she said, in a tone of happiness It's been so long! I was so worried—" But she stopped dead, staring at her. "What happened to you?"_

_Kagome looked down. Her belly was bulged, obviously pregnant. "Who did this to you?" her mother asked._

"_Mama, no its not that, its Inuyasha."_

_Her mother stared. "Inuyasha? He did this to you?"_

"_He didn't do anything to me, we are both—"_

"_He is a hanyou!" Mrs. Higarashi said. "Hanyous and humans can't ever be together!"_

_Kagome stared, she wondered what would make her mother suddenly feel this way. "Mama…"_

_For a second, Kagome thought that she didn't see her mother. For a slight second, it was as if she a shadowy figure take her place. But it faded. "Get out." Her mother said. "Get out of here, you whore!"_

_Kagome was too scared and frightened to stay, she ran. Outside in the bright sunshine, she saw Souta and her grandpa playing with Buuyo in front of Goshinboku. Souta looked at her. "Sis…" he stopped and turned away when he saw her. Her grandpa also didn't look at her, he just muttered about "that youkai…"_

_She had tears in her eyes. She had suspected her family to be happy about this, but instead, they were shunning her like she was the lowest tramp on earth. Her friends were there too, but they started chanting, "Youkai's lover, youkai's lover!"_

_Kagome couldn't take it anymore. With tears falling down her cheeks, she ran towards the well house. She pushed open the door and ran to the well, jumping down it just as a sob escaped her. She couldn't believe her family and friends would be so mean._

_Once she ended up on the other side of the well, she wiped the tears out of her eyes. "I have Inuyasha." She said. "At least I have Inuyasha." She climed out of the well with a little bit of difficulty, considering that she had a new weight added on to her. Once she gor out of the well, she looked around. She saw Goshinboku. She sniffed, and decided to walk towards it._

_As she walked towards it, she saw another person sitting underneath Goshinboku. "Inuyasha…" she said, walking towards him._

"_Kagome," he said, standing up and coming to comfort her. "Why are you crying?"_

_She sobbed and buried her face in his red haori. "My family…my friends…they…they don't understand. They don't want us to be together!"_

_He held her close. "That doesn't matter, Kagome. We won't let them bother us. It'll just be us, a human and a youkai, forever."_

_Kagome's eyes popped open. "Y-youkai? But you're a hany—" She looked up at his face. His eyes had changed to red. Purple streaks had formed on his cheeks. His fangs and his nails had grown. She stared at him in fear. "Inuyasha…"_

_He growled and struck at her, his nails leaving deep gashes in her belly. She gasped in pain and looked down at the blood flowing freely from her stomach. She knew the baby was dead. _

_As he came closer to her, his nails dripping blood, she screamed, "INUYASHA!"

* * *

_

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed, making him jump about three feet.

"Kagome! Kagome! What is it?" he asked, shaking her out of her dream.

She tried to catch her breath as she realized she was still in their hut, and Inuyasha was still a hanyou. Tears had fallen from her eyes and had stained her face. She put a hand to her belly and felt the baby kick, just to make sure.

"Kagome?" he asked, "Are you all right?" he tried to wrap around her, to comfort her, but she flinched under his touch, for a second, it looked like she might jerk away from him, but she leaned against him and cried.

Inuyasha knew what she must have dreamed must have been awful. He also knew it had to be about him. _She was afraid…she is afraid of me…but…why? What have I done to her to make her afraid?

* * *

_

Far away in the woods, the mysterious shadow laughed as he saw the hanyou ponder Kagome's fear.

* * *

A/N: That evil dude is just…EVIL, isn't he? Anyway, you guys can still guess as to what the name will be, and I guess you'll find out soon, ne? 


	8. Family

A/N: Well, it's the moment you've all been waiting for! Ta da!

**Chapter 8: Family**

Kagome sighed as she walked outside for the first time in a month. Now that she was in her eighth month, Inuyasha was more protective than ever. He hadn't even let her out of bed, let alone out of the hut. _Just because I'm the size of a hippopotamus doesn't mean I can't walk on my own…_

Even though Sango was now in her fifth month, Miroku wasn't half as protective as Inuyasha was. He was still very protective, but he let her out of the hut every once in a while (as long as he went, of course). _I swear, its like he thinks I'll collapse if I try to stand up._

She seized her chance when Inuyasha went out hunting for the morning. If she had to walk somewhere, she decided to go to Goshinboku to reflect. She pushed aside some bushes and walked towards the tree. Kagome smiled. _Goshinboku…this is where it all started, two years ago…_

Kagome placed a hand on her belly. As of two weeks ago, she was seventeen. She looked at Goshinboku's leafy branches. _I could have never guessed that when I saw that boy on the tree two years ago, all this would have happened…_

She felt a sharp pain in her stomach. The baby had kicked again, like it had been doing all morning, this time more forcefully. _Ow…I swear, not only does it have claws, but fangs too…_

She cringed as it kept kicking. "Why did it have to get some traits from Inuyasha?" she asked. "Calm down, you!"

For a while, at least, it seemed calmed. Kagome sighed and leaned against Goshinkboku. She closed her eyes and thought of…she didn't want to think of that dream she had a month ago, but she couldn't help it, it still haunted her mind. She remembered the terrible words her friends and family had said to her, but also how Inuyasha…she knew Inuyasha would never do that, but still…his betrayal had made a great hole in her heart.

_Everyone was saying something…how youkai and humans cannot be together…but…that's not fair. I mean, he's not a youkai, he's a hanyou, but does it still count? Is there a reason we can't be together?_

The baby gave a sharp kick. _No, there isn't. If we can have a family, then there is nothing wrong with us being together, if we want to be…_

All of a sudden, a sharp pain seized her. Kagome fell to her knees, clutching her belly. While she breathed heavily, against the pain, she realized something…_Wait…wait…why do I feel…_Her water had broken. She suddenly started to panic. _These aren't kicks…that means…oh…no…no…the baby's…its coming!_

She gave a cry in pain as another contraction hit her. _No…its too early…it can't come this early! What am I going to do? I can't do anything…I just have to…_the pain hit her again. "INUYASHA!" she screamed, as loud as she could.

But Inuyasha didn't come to her rescue, a minute later, Sango and Miroku burst through the brush. "Kagome-chan!" Sango said, gasping when she realized what was happening.

"Kagome-sama, what's wrong?" Miroku asked.

Kagome didn't say anything, she gasped with pain. Sango took charge. She handed Miroku Kirara that had been on her shoulder. "Miroku, you take Kirara, find Inuyasha. Get him here now!"

Miroku looked back at Kagome, and suddenly understood. "Right." Kirara transformed in a flash of fire, and he jumped on her back and headed off.

Sango ran over to Kagome. "Come on, I'll get you to Kaede's."

"Sango-chan…" Kagome moaned, as Sango, tried to help her stand up.

"Come on, Kagome! It's not that far. Lean against me."

As Kagome stood up, she moaned again. "Inuyasha…"

"Don't worry, Kagome-chan. He's coming." As Kagome moaned as Sango practically dragged her back to the village, she said. "You know Kagome, I'm beginning to think this birthing thing will be harder than I thought."

* * *

Miroku looked down through the forest, scanning for anything red. He suddenly spotted a red flash pouncing on a couple of rabbits. He knew that must be him. He lowered Kirara. "Inuyasha!"

The hanyou popped his head up after capturing two squirming rabbits and holding them in his hand. "Miroku, what are you doing here?"

"Get back to the village!" Miroku yelled.

"Why?"

"It's Kagome-sama!" Miroku said.

Inuyasha's voice suddenly turned to one of panic. "What? Whats' wrong? Is she all right? What's going on?"

Miroku fought the desire to swoop down and slap the sometimes slow hanyou. "You baka! She's in labor!"

Inuyasha dropped the rabbits and they scampered away while their captor stared at Miroku, his face gone white. "Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-_what?_"

"GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THE VILLAGE!" Miroku yelled, and a second later, Inuyasha took off, a red blur against the green forest.

* * *

Sango and Kagome burst into Kaede's hut, where Kaede and Shippou were mixing up some herbs for colds.

"Kaede-sama!" Sango said. "Kagome-chan is—"

But Sango didn't need to say anymore, Kaede instantly dropped what she was doing, and ran over to help Kagome lay down on the mat as she moaned in pain. She started handing out orders. "Shippou, go out and find those pain relieving herbs I showed you the other day." Shippou immediately left. She handed Sango a drenched cloth. "Put that on her forehead." Sango did.

"Breathe, Kagome-chan. Breathe." Sango said.

Kagome tried to control her breaths, but they were sharp, and scared. "It hurts…" she said.

"Here." Kaede said, dripping some boiled water down her throat. "That should help with the pain."

All of a sudden, Inuyasha burst into the hut. "Kagome!" he said, kneeling down next to her.

She turned her head and said weakly, "Inuyasha…"

"It's okay Kagome, I'm here." He said, grabbing her hand.

She didn't respond, she just cried in pain as it hit her again.

Inuyasha couldn't stand to see his mate in this kind of pain. It was instinct to him that whenever she screamed in pain, he would kill the one causing it, but now, he knew there was nothing he could do. Guilt racked him since he knew it was partially his fault that she was in this pain now. "CAN'T YOU STOP THIS?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Don't yell, Inuyasha." Kaede said. "I have given her some herbs, she will be fine."

But Inuyasha wasn't sure. Sweat soaked Kagome's hair and she would cry out whenever a contraction hit. Whenever this happened, she squeezed on his hand. After a while, however, Inuyasha began to think she might break his fingers. "It's okay, Kagome." He said. "Breathe, remember to breathe."

Kaede said, "Inuyasha, it is time for you to leave the hut."

"What? WHY?" he demanded.

"It is tradition." Kaede said.

"I DON'T CARE!" he yelled. "I'M NOT LEAVING KAGOME!"

The old miko sighed. "Fine."

And so they waited as Kagome's moans of pain became worse and worse. As time went on, everyone became more anxious, and Inuyasha more worried. Suddenly, Kagome gave a loud scream, making everyone jump.

"It's coming." Kaede said.

"Come on, Kagome, you can do it." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha…" she moaned. "I can't…"

"YES, YOU CAN BAKA!" Inuyasha yelled. "YOU CAN DO THIS! JUST DON'T GIVE UP!"

She winced and gave a bloodcurling scream and at the same moment, Inuyasha smelled her blood. _Please let her be okay…please let her be okay…_He thought as his fingers were crushed in her hand. A second later, a baby's cry was heard throughout the hut.

"It's over." Sango said, as Kaede collected the small bawling baby in a blanket.

Kagome gasped, and breathed deeply. She opened her eyes to a smiling Inuyasha. "Inu…yasha…"

"You did it Kagome," he said, kissing her forehead.

Kaede came over, with a small bundle. "It's a boy." She said, smiling, handing the crying baby wrapped in a blanket over to Kagome. Kaede and Sango left the hut, to give the family a little privacy.

"A-a boy?" Inuyasha asked. "I have a s-son?"

"I guess you were right after all." Kagome smiled, looking down at the child. It had a small tuft of black hair on its head, with chocolate eyes. On top of its head were two small dog ears.

"It's got your looks." Inuyasha said, wrapping his arm around Kagome.

As Kagome traced its face gently with one finger, it stopped crying and tried to bite her with its gums. "And your temper." She replied.

"What are we going to name it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, we can't name it Suki," Kagome said. "Or Yume…or any of the names I picked out…"

Inuyasha ruffled the baby's black hair. "Kuro." He said.

Kagome smiled and leaned against her mate. "Kuro." She sighed. "Welcome to the family."

* * *

A/N:AWWWWW! (I was listening to Four Seasons all through the last part, so it might explain the border on cheesiness…) Also, sorry to say, NO ONE won the cookie…I had Kuro picked out a long time ago just because…it works. Anyway, I think I might name Sango's baby one of the names previously mentioned, so you can still try to win a cookie!

Even though the baby is born, the story is NOT OVER! You still got that evil dude, to deal with, remember?


	9. Parenthood

A/N: Now, where to go after that lovely chapter? Another cute chapter, of course! (Also, I have been asked if I am going to put in any SM fluff. There will be some, but you'll have to wait a bit.)

**Chapter 9: Parenthood**

Kagome smiled down at the tiny baby in her arms. It was sleeping, and she couldn't help but gently touch the black ear. Baby Kuro was already a week old, and already she had become so attached to him, that she didn't want him to leave her sight. She didn't mind that it was a boy anymore, since it was her and Inuyasha's child.

Inuyasha didn't want to admit it, but he was happy to be a father. He had his own child to raise, his own son…it was something he would have never dreamed of before. He couldn't help but fond over it. A baby might be more responsibility than he was ready for…but he didn't care. If he had to, he would learn responsibility.

Inuyasha also looked down at the sleeping Kuro. "He looks so much like you." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked. "He's got your ears." She tweaked Inuyasha's ear.

"Besides that, he's got your looks." he said.

"And your behaviors." Kagome said. "Remember how much he cried before we could get him to sleep?"

Inuyasha shuddered. "That's enough to scare a youkai…"

She laughed. "That's exactly what I was thinking."

"Still…" Inuyasha said. "I think he's going to turn out just like me!"

His mate looked a bit frightened at that prospect. "Oh great. Another you."

"And _what_," he asked. "Is _that _supposed to mean?"

"Wait until he grows up and figure it out for yourself."

Kuro opened his eyes and started to coo. He lifted up one of his tiny hands and made a fist. Inuyasha stretched out his finger and the baby grabbed it. He looked at Kuro's hand.

"He's got his claws…fangs should be coming in soon."

Kagome stared. "They get them this early?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I suppose so. Hanyou and Youkai grow faster."

"Oh! Inuyasha, I forgot to tell you, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou are coming over today to see Kuro."

"_What?"_ he asked. "But it's too early for them to see him!"

"Inuyasha, you haven't let them see him all week, when _are _they going to see Kuro?"

Inuyasha made an annoyed noise, but besides that he didn't argue. "Just don't let that monk get too close, I don't want our son picking up any of his bad habits."

Kagome snorted. "You're worried about _his _bad habits?"

He glared. "That's not funny." He got up and leaned against a wall.

"From your point of view." Kagome said. Just as she said that, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou walked into the hut.

"Oh! Is that it?" Shippou asked, running towards Kagome.

"Yes, Shippou-chan. This is Kuro." She said, as Shippou looked at him. Kuro seemed to have a puzzled look on his face as he looked at the kitsune youkai.

"Kagome-chan, he's beautiful!" Sango said, sitting down carefully. Now that she was in her sixth month, she had to be careful.

"Yes," Miroku said. "You are quite blessed to be bestowed on you a son."

"Yeah, yeah, monk, we all know you're jealous." Inuyasha said.

"Jealous? No! I'm just exited that soon, I too, shall have a son."

"You hope, you mean." Sango said.

Miroku pulled her closer. "Now really, Sango, you don't have to be so mean. We all know you want a daughter, but really, would it be so bad if we had a son?"

Everyone in the group except Miroku pictured a three year old version of him asking a toddler to bear his child.

"_Yes._" Sango hissed. "Very bad."

"But think, Sango! Of all the things I could teach my son—"

"That's what I'm worried about." She said.

"You know Sango-chan, while I agree with you, a boy wouldn't be too bad if it is one. I mean, I wanted a girl, but I wouldn't exchange baby Kuro for a million girls." Kagome said.

Miroku sighed. "When you say things like that, it makes me think that maybe I wouldn't mind a girl too much…"

Everyone stared. Sango slapped him. "YOU PERVERT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU EVEN THINK THOSE THINGS!"

"I didn't mean it like that!" he said, trying to defend himself. "I _meant _that maybe you could train a girl to fight youkai too."

But it was apparent that Sango was not calming down any time soon. "What, so now we're weak?"

"No! I didn't say that Sango, honest!"

While Sango rounded on a very terrified monk, Inuyasha and Kagome shook their heads. "As long as Sango's pregnant, he's not getting a break, is he?" Inuyasha said.

"Nope. I suppose this is karma…" Kagome replied.

"Can I hold him?" Shippou asked.

"Sure Shippou." Kagome said, passing the baby into his arms. "Be careful, he's heavy."

"How long until he's old enough for me to play with him?" Shippou asked.

Kagome shrugged. "About a year or so."

"But that's so long!" Shippou said.

"It won't seem that long." Kagome said. "I mean, these last nine months really flew by, didn't they?"

"Not fast enough for me." Inuyasha muttered.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to agree with Inuyasha." Miroku said, massaging a large bump on his head.

"It's your own fault for saying things like that." Sango said. "I swear, you are not even getting near our child until you stop acting…like you always do."

"So have you decided on any baby names yet?" Kagome asked.

"No." Sango said. "This baka can't make up his mind. I'm afraid that it may not ever end up having a name."

"Well, Sango, you know you have to pick the perfect name, or else—"

"Or else it ends up with a less then perfect name. You know, Kagome, you never said it was this hard."

Kagome looked back at Kuro, who was now making cute baby noises. "Well, I suppose its all worth it in the end. I mean, even Inuyasha is happy."

Everyone looked at him, he just muttered a "Keh!"

"Well, Inuyasha." Miroku said. "I never considered you the father type, but I guess it goes to show that even I can be wrong now and again."

"Heh…what are you talking about monk? I just can't wait to teach it how to use Tessaiga."

"Inuyasha, our baby is NOT learning how to use that sword of yours until he's as old as you are." Kagome said.

"Well, that'll take some time, so why not teach him sooner?"

"If you even THINK about taking him out to slay youkai before he's ten—"

"They have to learn early you know! How about five!"

"FIVE YEARS OLD! ARE YOU CRAZY! He'll be killed!"

"Keh! As not as long as I'm around!"

"Like I don't already worry about you when you go do that! Now I'll have to worry about Kuro too? Not a chance!"

"Sango, I think we'd better leave. It looks like they started fighting again."

Sango nodded and shakily stood up and followed Miroku out of the hut, while Shippou handed Kuro back to Kagome, who was still fighting with Inuyasha.

"Once he starts to walk, he's gotta learn to start hunting or he'll fall behind!"

"DO YOU THINK I CARE AS LONG AS HE IS ALIVE!"

"And what of when he's older and he won't know how to take care of himself? What about _THAT?_"

Kagome was about to make a remark, but then she noticed Sango and Miroku had left the hut. She sighed and looked back down at the bundle in her arms. "It doesn't matter. We have plenty of time to think about it. But at least this baby has done one good thing for us."

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked.

"We've stopped arguing about ourselves, and started arguing about something that's worthwhile."

After that remark, Inuyasha couldn't help but smile.

* * *

A/N: Well, again this was just for the cute baby lovers. But I will get back to the evil dude...eventually. But right now, its squee time! 


	10. Brotherly Ties

A/N: I just couldn't help it! I had to give Sess a cameo! (Also…for you guys that wanted it…SM FLUFF!)

**Chapter 10: Brotherly Ties**

Late that night, Sango leaned against Miroku as they sat in their hut, her seven month belly now protruding from underneath her yukata. She couldn't help but grin. Miroku had been a bit more well behaved now that the baby was due soon. He had also been a bit more loving to her in the past couple of months. _As he should…_ she added.

"Sango, do you know how many times I imagined this moment before it actually came to be?" he asked.

"I suppose you imagined quite a few other things as well." The youkai exterminator said.

"Yes…but I always hoped that one day it would be you that would bear me a son." He said, rubbing her belly.

She pried his hand off her stomach. "You'll be disappointed. I bet it's a girl."

He blinked his violet eyes. "Really now? I heard Buddha tell me in a dream that I will be having a son."

Sango glared at him. "Yes, you've told me _plenty _of times. But Shippou-chan told me that he heard somewhere that if you're beautiful when you're pregnant, you'll have a girl. _I _prefer to believe him."

"Better not let Kagome-sama hear that. Then she'll demand of Inuyasha to know if he thought she was ugly. And we all know how that will turn out to be." He chuckled.

"Yes…and we don't want to create problems for them now. Kagome-chan was telling me the other day how they were up half the night because Kuro crying."

"It seems the child takes after Inuyasha more than any of us would like." Miroku said, suppressing a shudder.

Sango looked down at her stomach. "I'm almost to scared to think about what it will be like if it takes after you."

Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her around. "Well, Sango, if what Shippou heard is to be believed, then I think we'll be blessed with a beautiful baby girl, just like you."

Sango couldn't help but blush. Even though they had been married for about a year, he still had that affect on her. "Uh…well…"

"And more to come, if we are lucky." He said, pulling her closer. A second later, his lips crashed down on hers, and she didn't budge.

That is, until she felt his hand grazing her bottom.

Her eyes snapped open and she grabbed his hand and forcefully removed it from his bottom. "You can sweet talk me all you want, but at heart, you're still the same lecher."

He couldn't help but grab her hand. "And you are still the same, feisty youkai exterminator I met two years ago. And that is why, I love you my dear."

Sango glared. "If you're planning to try that again, all you succeed in doing is getting me mad."

He sighed and dropped his slowly advancing hand. "You know me too well, Sango."

"I just know you only sweet talk me when you have a reason." She replied.

"Still…I know you enjoyed it." He said with a grin,

She smiled back and patted him on the head. "You're learning, Miroku. "You're learning."

* * *

Kagome bounced the now month-old Kuro on her knee. After a month, they had learned that like his father, Kuro also turned human on the night of the new moon. Though Kagome didn't mention this to Inuyasha, she secretly liked it better when Kuro was human. His claws wouldn't hurt whenever he tried to scratch in protest of a bath or a diaper changing.

And speaking of diaper changing, over the month, Inuyasha and Kagome had become experts on the subject. At first, they had absolutely no idea how to do it and had to ask Kaede to help. She had thoroughly embarrassed them by showing them how easy it was. Of course, Inuyasha had refused to taking over diaper duty, even though Kagome could usually bully him into it when she had enough. _Although…_she thought. _I do wonder why he only faints from the smell when I ask him to do it…sensitive nose my ass!_

Inuyasha had already adapted to the role of a father. He was even more protective now than he was before. If someone even stared at his child in a funny way, he would start growling. Kagome couldn't really blame him, since all through his life he'd had to endure harsh treatment from others. In fact, she liked this new Inuyasha. He was a lot more loving to her, and he would always make sure to give Kuro plenty of attention when they were home. He liked playing with his son. And it make her happy to see him this way.

As they were playing with Kuro, Inuyasha cried out, "Ow!" Kuro's hand had painfully grabbed his ear. He grabbed the little hand that had pulled it. "Stupid runt, you don't know how much that hurts!"

Kagome smiled. "Well, your ears are interesting, you know."

Inuyasha growled. "He's got his own! Why does he need to touch _mine_?"

She rubbed one of his silver dog ears. "They're cuter then you'll admit."

"Keh. They're not supposed to be cute. Here, you." Inuyasha said, placing one of Kuro's hands so he'd feel his own black ears. Instantly, the baby seemed fascinated by them.

Inuyasha looked out the window and saw the darkness outside of their hut. "It's getting late, shouldn't we put Kuro to bed?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Inuyasha, you know he won't go to bed until he's calmed down." The baby was now grasping toward his father's face, in hopes of touching his ears again. She pulled the squirming baby towards her. "C'mere, sweetie, I think Inuyasha's had enough of you grabbing his ears for one day."

Inuyasha touched one of his ears. "What _is _so cute about them? They're just ears."

His mate smiled. "You just don't get it."

Inuyasha looked annoyed, but his annoyance turned to anger as soon as he sniffed the air. He growled. "What's _HE _doing here?"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"You stay here!" he said, putting a hand on Tessaiga and walking out the door. Just as he left, he growled. "What the hell are you doing here, bastard!"

A recognizable voice said, "I believe I have a right to go where I want, _little brother._"

Kagome gasped, _Sesshoumaru?_

"Not here." Inuyasha said, his voice more than angry. "Now if you're just 'passing through' you can leave now."

"How dare you half-breed say that to Sesshoumaru-sama!" came the voice of the imp, Jaken.

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru said. "Shut up. Do you really think I would come unless I had a reason, Inuyasha?"

"Whatever it is, make it quick!" Inuyasha said.

"I heard a strange rumor about you from several youaki. They seemed to be convinced that you had taken a mate and now had a child. I, of course, hastened here at once. But," Kagome could hear him sniffing. "This _scent_ is all I need to prove it true. Your mate is a human, no doubt. Father would be so proud."

Kagome knew if Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were left to talk on their own any longer, it would erupt in fighting. She knew it might be time to interfere when Inuyasha growled in warning, "_Sesshoumaru…_"

"A baby? Sesshoumaru-sama, may I see?" squealed the voice of the eight year old, Rin.

"If you wish." Sesshoumaru said, and soon, the small girl ran into the hut.

"Kagome-chan!" Rin said, running up to her. She looked at the black haired bundle in Kagome's arms. "Oooh! What's its name?" she asked.

Kagome couldn't help but smile. "His name is Kuro."

While Rin fawned over Kuro, she heard Inuyasha growl. He wanted to remain outside to keep an eye on his brother, but he also knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't rest until he learned everything he could about this. Inuyasha walked inside the hut, with Sesshoumaru following to stand in the doorway.

"A son, is it?" The inu youkai asked.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome warned.

But Sesshoumaru knew he was overstaying his not-welcome. "Rin. Come, we're leaving."

Right when he got to the door, he said, "But whether we like it or not, Inuyasha, we _are _family. And _family_ should know about new additions to it." And then he left.

"Finally." Inuyasha said. "I thought he'd never leave."

"Inuyasha, all he wanted was to know if what he heard was true or not!"

"Well, it obviously was, so why did he have to stay so long!"

"Don't you get it?" Kagome asked.

"Get what?"

She looked down at Kuro. "He's jealous because you have a mate AND a kid, and he doesn't have that."

Inuyasha stared. It was too unbelievable. His brother, his cold, heartless, bastard of a brother, _wanted_ a mate? "What are you talking about?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "_Think_ Inuyasha. The only person he might have _ever_ cared about in that way was Kagura, and now she's dead. And he knows that one day when Rin grows up, he'll have to leave her behind. Then he'll be alone again. He's jealous because even though you were alone, now you have a family. He doesn't have that."

"Keh." He said. "I don't believe it. If anything, he just came by to see if I had mated with a human."

Kagome sighed. There was just no reasoning with him sometimes. "Whatever, Inuyasha."

"Still…it shouldn't matter what he thinks. I've got a mate and a son, and I'm the happiest I've ever been. Why should that matter to anyone?"

"It shouldn't." She said. And she remembered the village people, and all the others who disapproved of her being with the hanyou. "But, I'm afraid…to some people, it does."

* * *

A/N: I know. Sessy had no real reason for being in here, I just like him…and I wanted to appease Sessy fans, of course. But, alas, poor Sess. He's gonna be all alone… (But I know lots of people who would gladly volunteer to fill that gap !) I did think Sess liked Kagura, or at least cared for her enough to want to avenge her death, as he states plenty of times after she dies…And we definitely know Kagura had a thing for him…ah, such a sad story… 


	11. A Miko's Power

A/N: I have been a bit pissed lately because I spotted a fanfiction where someone copied almost an entire conversation I had put into one of my chapters. I KNOW there is no copyright on this, but I work hard to make my fanfictions "Acceptable." (I won't say best they can be, because if I spent hours slaving away they'd be so much better…but I'm lazy.) And I don't appreciate it when people steal my ideas. These ideas came from my brain, and if you use yours, you can come up with something interesting as well.

**Chapter 11: A Miko's Power**

Kagome sighed as she sat with Sango in the hot spring. For once, Inuyasha was watching Kuro, so she could have some time with herself. Although, she was a bit worried about leaving Inuyasha and Kuro alone…who knew what mischief her two boys could come up with left alone. Even if one was barely a month old and the other had been threatened to be sat to the ends of the earth if something were to happen to the baby.

Kagome didn't know how fast hanyou's grew until Kuro was born. His fangs were already starting to come in, which, according to Inuyasha, was necessary since inu youkai needed to learn protection as early as they could. This worried Kagome, Inuyasha was already planning on when he took Kuro out for his first youkai hunt, and she certainly didn't want her little boy in any danger until she was sure he could handle it.

_If something happens to Kuro I will NEVER forgive him…_ she thought defiantly, sighing as she breathed in the refreshing air.

"You're awfully quiet, Kagome." Sango said, shifting her position, but it was still uncomfortable. Her stomach still stuck out of the water, but that was something she couldn't help now.

"I'm just worried." Kagome said. "About leaving Kuro alone with that _baka._"

"Kagome," the youkai exterminator said. "I'm sure they'll be fine."

"I doubt it." Kagome said. "I know Inuyasha _far _to well to think that. Likely he's teaching him how to do that claw attack or—"

"Kagome, Miroku said he was going over too to make sure that everything was fine."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. Miroku wasn't much better. He'd probably want to start explaining "manhood" to Kuro.

Sango noticed her distress. "And Shippou said he was going over as well."

The distressed Miko sighed. She knew nothing would happen as long as Shippou was there. He had already started to think of Kuro as his baby brother, and was starting to get protective of him. "You're right. There's nothing to worry about."

* * *

While the girls were at the hot spring, all the menfolk were in Inuyasha and Kagome's hut. And little did Kagome know, they were doing something that she SHOULD be worrying about.

"Shippou!" Inuyasha said, "Go!"

"Right!" Shippou said, jumping up and creating an illusion of a giant snake.

Inuyasha looked back to Kuro sitting in the back of the hut, and looking exited. "Okay, kid! Watch this! Miroku!"

Miroku lifted his staff just as Inuyasha drew Tessaiga and lunged forward. They proceeded to very loudly pretend to beat up the youkai snake. Shippou cheered them on, as Kuro lifted his claws and slashed the air, trying to imitate Inuyasha's movements.

Inuyasha saw him. "You got it kid! Sankontessou!" As he hit it the snake gave a tiny _pop!_ and turned back into a leaf.

Inuyasha went over to Kuro, he picked the smiling baby up. "So how's _that_ for a story?" Kuro made a slashing movement with his claws. "Good." He added, "Just don't _ever_ tell Kagome about this."

* * *

"_Kagome…it's been so long…" Her mother said, emerging from the thick mist. She wrung her hands on her yellow apron, as if troubled by something._

"_Mama…I know…" Kagome said. "But…at least I'm, here, right?"_

_She didn't seem to hear her. Souta came out after her, holding a soccer ball under his arm. "Mom…is Nee-chan ever coming back?"_

_She turned to him. "I don't know, Souta. I don't think so. She told me a long time ago that she might not be coming back."_

"_No!" Kagome said, running in front of her mother. "I'm right here!"_

"_So…she's never coming home?" her brother asked with a sad tone in his voice._

"_No…but we have to remember, she went over to the other world. She's happy there. I think she'd want us to be happy for her."_

"_Mama! I'm right here!" Kagome begged. "Can't you see me?"_

_Her grandfather also appeared from the mists. "And Inuyasha Nii-chan's with her, right?" Souta asked._

"_Yes, Souta. Inuyasha-kun is there with her. Making her very happy, no doubt." Her mother said, with a small smile._

"_Some of Kagome's friends were on the line." Her grandpa said. "They wanted to know where she is for the hundredth time. I ran out of diseases a long time ago…I don't know what to tell them any more."_

_Kagome gasped. "Ayumi-chan, Yuka-chan, and Eri-chan! I forgot about them! And Houjou-kun? And…school…and everything!" A tear formed in her eye. "Mama, Souta, Jii-chan…I left them all behind…"_

"_I miss her!" her brother said. "Why is she never coming home?"_

_Her mother wiped a tear away from her cheek. "Because she can't come home. But…I do wish…that I could see her again…" More tears fell. "It's just like when her father died…"_

_Souta and her grandpa went to comfort her. "Mom…please, calm down…" but he was also fighting the urge not to cry. _

"_I'm sorry…it's just…I want to believe that she is happy…but I don't know…I don't know if she is alive… or sad…or if she may be…dead…" She fell down to her knees._

_Kagome ran towards them, and they seemed to be getting farther and farther away. "No! I'm right here! Mama, I'm right here!" Suddenly, they disappeared. "Mama!"

* * *

_

Kagome gasped and woke up. As she blinked and wiped away the tears that had fallen, Inuyasha's arm tightened around her waist. His breath was on the back of her neck, and she heard a small sound, like a cat's purr. That told her enough that he was asleep.

But as she thought over that dream, she knew that even now, Inuyasha's presence could not calm her. She heard a gurgling from across the hut. Kuro was awake. And she knew the sound he was making. If she didn't comfort him now, he would start crying. And she had been woken up enough times at night to certainly want to avoid that. She didn't want to disturb Inuyasha while he slept.

Wiping her eyes, she crawled from the mattress on the floor over to the small basket where Kuro slept. He was squirming and screwing up his face. Kagome took a quick whiff and deducted he didn't need a diaper change. He started making sucking movements with his mouth.

"Oh, you're hungry." Kagome said. She sighed, and picked Kuro up, and pushed her yukata down so her chest was exposed. As she nursed him, she thought over the dream again. _Mama…she missed me…so did Souta…Jii-chan…all of them…And, I miss them! I miss everything, my school, my old friends, the shrine…_Tears filled her eyes. _I really miss them…_

Once Kuro was finished feeding, she pulled her yukata back up, and held him over her shoulder, gently patting him to burp him. _But when I think about this…at one time…Mama held me like this…I wish she could have known about Kuro. She would have been so happy to be a grandparent…She wanted to have grandchildren…And Jii-chan…he would have been a great-grandpa! Souta would have been an uncle…_

Tears started falling from her face, and she held Kuro to her chest, taking in the comfort that he gave her. _I miss them so much! I just…wish, I could see them again…just one more time…_

Suddenly the room faded out and Kagome was all alone in blackness. Her hut had disappeared, so had Inuyasha, and Kuro had faded from her hold. "Inuyasha…? Kuro? KURO!" she said.

"_Calm yourself. They are fine. And you shall be back with them in a moment." _An ancient sounding voice said.

Kagome looked around. She saw no one. "Who are you? And…where am I?"

"_You are where I can speak to you."_

That wasn't a satisfactory answer. "And…who are you?"

A shadow that she could make out came closer. As it walked towards her, at first, Kagome didn't recognize them. They had long black hair, dark eyes, and ancient armor. But when she stopped and thought about it, Kagome knew exactly who it had to be. "M-Miko Midoriko?"

Midoriko nodded. "At least, I am her spirit, now free from being trapped in the shikon no tama."

Kagome couldn't help but stare. After all, she was looking at the most famous Miko ever. She was the one who spawned the shikon no tama, the miko with so much spiritual power that she could actually purify the souls of youkai. "B-but…why have you appeared to me?"

"Because, you are the last miko, are you not?"

Kagome sighed and looked at the ground. "I'm not that great of a miko. I've never had any training. All I could do was shoot purity arrows."

Midoriko smiled. "Look at yourself, Kagome."

Kagome looked down, and noticed that she was glowing from the inside. A pink light…her spiritual power. "You have great spiritual power. You are the reincarnation of the miko Kikyou. The ability to summon the shikon no tama from the hanyou Naraku already proved that. You lack training."

Kagome looked back at the miko. "Is there a place I can get training?"

Midoriko nodded. "Only if you are prepared to give up the things that you love."

_The things that I love? Does that mean…Inuyasha? Kuro? But…I…_ "I can't…" Kagome said. "There is too much that I love now."

The miko smiled. "I didn't think so. You have already chosen your path. Besides, a miko must be a virgin. But…that doesn't mean that you can't use your power."

Kagome stared. "My…power?"

"You know of what I speak, Kagome. A youkai, living in the mists. He is your new enemy. Only with your powers can you defeat them."

She had to ask. "This youkai…is he the one who has been sending me nightmares?"

Midoriko blinked. Apparently, she had not known of the nightmares. "I could not say. Most of the times, dreams come from our own mind."

Kagome sighed. She had hoped that it had not been her mind sending her the terrible warnings of her and Inuyasha. "So, you appeared before me, to tell me that I am needed to defeat this youkai?"

"And something else." Midoriko said. "You miss your family, don't you?"

Tears came in Kagome's eyes. "Yes…but…the shikon no tama is destroyed. I can never see them again."

As she wiped her eyes, Midoriko said, "Do you think someone with your spiritual power would have trouble opening a portal like that, for a day at least?"

Kagome gasped. "What… do you mean…I can go home?"

"Not for long." She replied. "And you would be exhausted for days, maybe weeks afterwards, but, if you succeeded, you would be able to open the portal to your time, for a day at least."

It hit Kagome. _I could go home…I could go home and see everyone…Tell them about me and Inuyasha…and Kuro! _"How do I do this?" she asked her heart racing.

"Your want must become a need." And Midoriko started to fade.

_Want must become a need? _"Wait! Miko Midoriko, how do I do that?" she asked, but Midoriko was already gone. And an instant later, Kagome faded back into her hut, with Kuro on her lap.

* * *

A/N: XD. Okay, okay, I added in the part in the beginning for a bit of fun…because my mom and dad were telling a story the other night of all the stuff my dad taught me when my mom was out of the house. (XD…oh memories…) Anyway, I started imagining what Inuyasha would do with his boy when Kagome wasn't around and it turned out to be quite humorous! (Of course, if she ever found out, he would NEVER be able to get out of the crater she would put him in!)

Plus, cameo of Midoriko. I originally wanted it to be Kikyou, but then I remembered that Kikyou's soul IS in Kagome, so how could she "appear" in front of her? So I chose Midoriko, cuz she rocks!


	12. Home Again

A/N: I know, I know. I just wanted Kags to be able to see her family again. Her family's fun to write in. (And I wanted to see her mom's reaction to baby Kuro!) So, voila!

**Chapter 12: Home Again**

"Are you sure this will work?" Inuyasha asked, as they neared the well the next morning. He didn't really know where Kagome got this information, all he remembered was a much shaken Kagome waking him up at who-knows-what hour at night and telling him she knew a way to make the well open for one day.

_This had better work, _he thought. _Or I'm never gonna believe her next time she gets a crazy idea in her head._ Others, including Kaede, had been skeptical when she told them she could make the well open. She had told them that she 'suddenly had an idea' but Inuyasha suspected it wasn't. He had asked her about it, but it was clear she wasn't telling. She told him it was nothing to worry about; just something he didn't really need to know. He growled when he thought of that. He hated it when she kept secrets.

Kagome looked down into the bone eater's well. She hadn't been near it for about a year, ever since it was closed by the shikon no tama. She had her doubts about whether she would be able to get back to her time. But Midoriko said she would be able to open it, so she had to put trust in that.

She sighed. _Now how do I do this? Midoriko said…My want must become a need. I _need _to go home, I _need _to see everyone!_

She looked down at the well. Nothing happened.

"Well?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm _trying!_" she growled. She got another idea. "Here," she said, giving Inuyasha Kuro. "You hold Kuro."

He took the baby, now looking at Kagome with curiosity. "What are you going to do?"

She didn't answer. She knelt down, and closed her eyes. She placed her hands on the side of the well. She drew deep into her miko powers, like she did every time she fired a purity arrow. She could feel that power flowing through her. _Please…I must…I need to…go and see my family. For one day…Just for one day…_

She felt her miko powers growing. _Just to visit…for one day…_she repeated, ejecting her powers from her into the well.

"WHOA!" Inuyasha stepped back, startled. A pink light had come from Kagome and was now dancing around the well. It fell into the well and the blinding pink light grew until it settled down. Then everything was back to normal, and Kagome was leaning against the well, panting.

Inuyasha went up to her, not even caring that Kuro was now pulling his long hair. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah…" she said, trying to stand. He helped her up, and noticed she was a bit wobbly on her feet. "It's okay," she said, noticing his reaction. "I'm just a bit dizzy."

He looked down into the well. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Only one way to find out." Kagome said. With a deep breath, she jumped into the well. Inuyasha followed, holding Kuro to make sure he wouldn't fall. They had expected to meet the dirt bottom, but what surprised them both was when the colors around them began to whirr like they did whenever they traveled through the well.

They hit the ground of the well. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, amazed at what had just happened. "I-Inuyasha…are we…?" They looked up, and saw a roof over their heads.

She gasped, and instantly ran towards the ladder, as she popped over the side, she knew the building instantly. They were in the well house. All she could do was stare as Inuyasha climbed out of the well carrying Kuro. Kuro looked all around him, sniffing at all the different and new scents.

Kagome said nothing as she walked to the door, intent on opening it, but she was stopped. "They…they locked up the well house." She said, her voice shaking.

"Don't worry about it." Inuyasha said, handing Kuro to her. He pushed on the door, applying a ton of strength, until finally, the chain and lock broke and the door slid open, crashing into the other side.

"I'll be surprised if no one heard that." Kagome said, walking outside. When she got outside, tears filled her eyes. She was home, back in her own time, like she should have been. Her eyes had forgotten how big Tokyo was, or how loud. She stood there, shaking as she looked on her house that she had lived in for so many years before she went to live in the Sengoku Jidai.

On the sidewalk by the shrine, middle-school kids were walking home. Kagome reminded herself that if she were still in her time, she would have been in 11th grade now. If she hadn't gone with Inuyasha, she probably would still have been worrying about exams and grades, still chatting with her friends about boys, still coming home to see her mother, brother, and grandpa. _But…I wouldn't give up what I have with Inuyasha now for anything._

She looked at her front door. She wanted to go in, to say hello to everyone, but she was a bit afraid. She was afraid of what everyone would say after not seeing her for a year, and now she was back, and she brought back with her a baby. Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Inuyasha, maybe I should go in first because…you know." Her eyes fell on Kuro, who was looking all around and sniffing the many different scents.

"Huh?" he also looked at Kuro. "Oh, yeah."

She walked up to her door, and with a deep breath, slid it open. Her house looked normal, despite the fact that she heard no one in it. Almost dreading it, she walked into the kitchen. Where she saw mother standing over a cooking pot. It had been so long since Kagome had seen her that it was almost surreal. She could barely say, "M-Mama…?"

She heard a gasp, and slowly her mother turned around, her eyes widened as they locked on her, almost as if in disbelief. "K-Kagome?" she asked.

"I'm here Mama." She said, walking closer.

"Kagome!" her mother ran toward her and hugged her. After all, she hadn't seen her for a year. "It's been so long since you left!"

"I know…and so many things have happened since then…" Kagome said. "But I had to come back and see you all again." They broke away, with tears in each of their eyes.

Her mother looked at her clothes. Kagome was wearing a yellow yukata tied with a blue sash. "I see you've grown out of your school uniform."

Kagome smiled. "I couldn't keep one outfit for an entire year, Mama."

"Hey, aren't you forgetting about something?" Inuyasha said, coming in with Kuro. Mrs. Higurashi stared at Kuro.

Kagome knew it was time for some explanation. She blushed a bit. "Well…uh…you see, Inuyasha and I…this is Kuro." Was about all she could say. She passed the baby to her mother and she couldn't help but tweak his dog ears.

"How old is he?" she asked.

"A month and a half." Kagome said.

As her mother looked down at Kuro, Kagome could tell she was happy at being a grandparent. She looked back at Inuyasha, who was silently dreading what Kagome's mom would say. _After all, _he thought. _It _is _sort of my fault that we ended up with Kuro. _

"It seems you have been taking care of then." She said, with a smile. "Too much, in fact."

That surprised him. "Uh, yes, Kagome's mom." She smiled.

A little boy walked into the kitchen. "Nee-chan? Inuyasha Nii-chan?"

"Souta!" Kagome said, running up and hugging her brother.

He looked over at the baby, now sniffing him. "Who's that?"

"This is Kuro." Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile. "He's your…" she stole a glance back at Kagome and Inuyasha. "He's your nephew."

Souta looked at the small hanyou, and back at a furiously blushing Inuyasha and Kagome. "What? You mean you two had a bab—"

"Uh-huh." Kagome said, cutting off his sentence to keep her and Inuyasha from further embarrassment. "Where's Jii-chan?" she asked.

As soon as she asked, her grandfather had walked into the kitchen. "Jii-chan!" Kagome said, hugging him.

"Kagome?" he asked. "You're back?" He took one look at Kuro, and said, "I think I need to lie down…"

He walked out of the kitchen, leaving everyone in there very puzzled. "I'm sorry, Kagome." Her smiling mother said. "He's been sick the past week."

In that instant, Kuro began to wail. Kagome sighed, knowing what that cry meant. "He's hungry." She said.

"I'll feed him." Inuyasha said, taking the baby.

Kagome stared. "What are you going to give him?" But that question was answered when he started searching the cupboards. "RAMEN?" she yelled.

"What?" he asked. "He can eat it! He's got teeth!"

"Yeah, only his fangs! The rest won't grow in for a while, remember?"

"He'll be able to drink the broth, won't he?"

"BAKA! You just want to eat some ramen!"

"Of course I do! But I thought I'd share a bit with him!"

"You can't go feeding a baby ramen!"

"Look, can't I just let him sip on the broth?"

Kagome was fed up with the arguments. "FINE! But he had better only have that!"

With a grin, Inuyasha grabbed a ramen cup from the cupboard. Kagome rolled her eyes.

Kagome looked back at her mother; she was suppressing a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked.

"You two." Her mom said, looking back at Inuyasha making ramen. "After all, I knew it was only a matter of time before you two got together."

"Mama!" Kagome yelled.

Souta nodded. "Remember when you two were kissing in Nee-chan's room?"

"WE WEREN'T KISSING!" Inuyasha bellowed, blushing.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled again. "Although, I didn't quite expect grandchildren quite this soon!"

"Well…uh…" Inuyasha said, his face still bright red.

"By the way, Kagome, your friends have been asking about you. About where you went. Jii-chan's been trying to find excuses, but he seems to have run out."

Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha. "Oh, just tell them I ran away with my violent, jealous, two timing boyfriend."

"_WHAT _was that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, right, I forgot, you're not two timing anymore, are you?"

The hanyou growled. "You…you…"

Souta rolled his eyes. "Come on, Inuyasha Nii-chan, can't you see she's joking?"

Inuyasha grumbled while trying to spoon-feed Kuro some ramen, but to his amazement, the baby spit it out. "What?" he tried again, and again, Kuro rejected it. "No son of mine would refuse ramen!"

Kagome laughed. "It seems your ramen addiction doesn't run in the family. Good thing he won't be craving them 24/7." She yawned. A sudden tiredness had come upon her. "I'll be upstairs. I just…need to go to my room for a bit."

She left the kitchen and walked upstairs. When she reached her room, she stared at the door for some time._ Somehow…it's hard to open it…_ But she grabbed the knob and turned it.

She walked into her room, and stared around. It had been so long since she was in it, that she had forgotten some of the floor plan. She walked to her bed and sat on it, smoothing out her yellow yukata. She looked up at the ceiling. _This room…holds so many memories…_ But when she closed her eyes, dwelling on the past, the only memories that came to mind were the ones of her and Inuyasha. All the times Inuyasha came to see her, the time when she was sick and he took care of her, the time he saved her from the no mask…all those times came to mind. _Inuyasha…_

"What's _with _you?" A voice said, Kagome opened her eyes to be staring into the amber ones of her hanyou.

She shook her head. "Nothing. Just memories."

Inuyasha took a seat next to her. "You miss it here, don't you?"

"Of course." She said. "This is the time period I was born into. I lived here for fifteen years, and I do kind of miss having a hot bath ready."

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably. He looked at the ground, and then back at her. "Do you…do you want to stay here? And I'll stay too…"

She stared. "As in…forever?"

He nodded.

She closed her eyes. _Stay here…? _"No. I mean, yes, I miss it, but…" she looked back at him. "Where I belong…isn't here. I belong in the Sengoku Jidai, with you. That's home."

He smiled. He thought he wouldn't really mind staying with her here, but somehow, he knew he would never really belong. Even though he was happy with her decision, he still felt uncomfortable. "But Kagome…you've given me so much…I've never given you anything in return."

"Yes, you have." She said, leaning against his chest. "You've given me your love. That's all I ever wanted from you, Inuyasha."

He smiled, and then wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. They broke away, looking in each other's eyes, and then his lips crashed down on hers. Kagome was instantly reminded of the day a year ago, when he almost kissed her in this very room. And just like that day, her heart could still race whenever he was around, in fact, it was racing more than usual…

Inuyasha suddenly pushed away. "Kagome! You're hot!"

She stared, blushing slightly. "Uh…thanks, Inuyasha, but is it really the time for this?"

He rolled his eyes. "Keh. Baka. As if I'd yell that out for everyone to hear." He felt her forehead, and then his. "You've got a fever."

"What?" she felt her forehead. "But…I don't feel sick…" but she did notice she felt tired. "Wait…holding the well open…it's draining my miko powers."

Inuyasha didn't want to just drag her away from her family, but he knew keeping the well open for much longer wouldn't be good for her. "C'mon." he said. "We gotta get back before you faint or something."

She stood up shakily, and he helped her down the stairs. Once they came back into the kitchen Inuyasha took Kuro. "Sorry, but we have to go. Kagome is…she needs to get back before something happens."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "I understand." She came over and gave Kagome a hug. "Well, I'm glad you stopped by." As she parted, she wiped a tear. "And, I hope many more years of happiness on you."

"Thank you, Mama." Kagome said, in a shakey voice.

"Bye Nee-chan!" Souta said. "Inu no Nii-chan! Nee-chan and Inuyasha Nii-chan's baby! I can't wait to tell the kids at school that my sister has a baby with dog ears!"

Kagome laughed. "You can tell them that Souta, but I doubt they'd believe it."

"Bye, Kid. Kagome's Mom…" Inuyasha said, and they walked out the door to the well house.

Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was getting worse rapidly. She needed help getting into the well. _Please, Kagome…hold it up for a bit longer so we can get home…_

As they jumped in, to both their relief, the colors around them swirled once more, and they landed in the bottom of the well. They looked up, and the sky was up ahead.

"We're back." Kagome said. "We're back…home…" she said, before falling to the ground in a faint.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for being so late on this chapter. I found out that for AP classes, there's homework over the summer. (Ya think they could have told us EARLIER!) And so some other chapters may be late as well. I'm sorry for this and seriously, I'm suffering as much as you are. (I'd much rather be writing fanfiction then some stupid book report!)

(Just a note: The "You're hot!" line is a joke between me and my friends. It's a joke because in Japanese, whenever someone is "burning up" as in fever, they always say "atsui" which means "hot". Which is hilarious whenever Kagome notices that Inuyasha's body seems to be "burning up" XD. Okay, I'm done now.)


	13. Please, Talk to Me

A/N: I'm grateful one of the books I had to read wasn't too long…But I don't recommend anyone who has a dog to read 'My Dog Skip.' Made me cry in the end and I had to go hug my dog. Why do they always give us really sad books, or ones so boring that _I_ can't even read them? Jeez…it's the damn school board. If they let us pick our own books, or from a list, then maybe less kids would drop out of school…

**Chapter 13: Please, Talk to Me**

_Kagome ran through the woods, wearing her miko outfit. "I have to get there…" she said. She stopped at Goshinboku. She looked up at the tree. It was decaying. The branches were old and rotten, the leaves all fallen. It looked sick, and dead. She slowly reached a hand out to it. "Goshinboku…what happened? Why are you dead?" The sky was black, it was night, yet there were no stars in the sky. _

_She heard a movement behind her. She turned sharply, revealing Inuyasha. He was not the loving hanyou she knew. His eyes were cold, dark, angry. He looked as if he trusted no one. "Inuyasha…" Kagome said, reaching out a hand. "What's wrong?"_

_He glared at her, and struck her outstretched hand. "Why the hell are you talking to me, bitch?"_

_She stepped back. This was not the Inuyasha she knew. "I-Inuyasha? What did you call me?"_

_He came closer, flexing his claws. "You heard me, bitch!" His golden eyes held malice in them, his mouth twisted into a smirk. _

_Kagome backed up against Goshinboku, looking at him with frightened eyes. "Inuyasha, what happened to you? Why are you like this?"_

_He kept getting closer, the look of hatred only increasing. "Keh! Stupid wench. Nothing happened to me. I am as I have ever been."_

"_B-but…" she said, tears threatening to fall down her face. "Y-you weren't like this before! You were loving! You said you loved me!"_

_He grabbed her by the throat, slamming her up against the tree. His claws dug into her flesh. She gasped, grabbing his hands and trying to wrench them off her throat. "I-Inuyasha!"_

_He gave a mocking laugh. "Heh. I don't know what you're talking about. I never loved anything. And I certainly NEVER loved a miko bitch such as YOU. Humans and youkai don't belong together. YOUKAI KILL HUMANS!" He raised his claws._

_She screamed, "INUYASHA!"

* * *

_

Kagome was jerked awake when Kuro started crying. She was breathing heavily from the dream, but hearing Kuro scream had also startled her.

Inuyasha also jumped, and he seemed to be more tired then her, since he immediately grabbed for Tessaiga and unsheathed it.

"Sit." Kagome said, hearing a loud crash after she uttered that word. "Baka. It's just the baby." She walked over to the two month old Kuro and picked him up.

Inuyasha wrenched his head up from the ground, having fallen face first into his haori since he usually slept without it. "The way that kid was screaming, I thought it was a youkai."

"R-right…" She said, turning away while trying to comfort Kuro. She didn't like that word being brought up after that dream. _Humans and Youkai don't belong together..._

"What is it?" The hanyou asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You tired?"

He noticed how she ever so slightly flinched under her touch. He remembered the last time she did this, however distant the memory was. _A dream…she had one again…_

"Yeah." She said, pulling a fake yawn. "I'm just tired of being woken up at night all the time."

_She doesn't want to tell me…_ "Kagome," he said, more forcefully. "You had a nightmare again, didn't you?"

She gave a small, almost inaudible gasp. _He knows…_ "No." she lied. "No, nothing like that."

He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. "You're lying to me."

Kagome said, nothing, she just looked down at the thankfully, not screaming, Kuro.

"Kagome, I don't know what's causing these, but you have to understand, I can help." Almost pleadingly, he said, "Kagome, please, talk to me."

Her eyes filled with tears. She shut them tightly. "I…can't…" she said, tears falling onto her cheeks. "I'm sorry Inuyasha but…" She sniffed, "I can't tell you."

Inuyasha took Kuro from her hands, and set him down in his basket. He then grabbed her and pulled her into a fierce hug. "Kagome, you can tell me anything. You know that, don't you?"

As she wept against his white undershirt, she thought, _But Inuyasha, I can't tell you about this…It would break your heart…_

He continued, "I'm not going to ask you now. It's late, and I know Kuro has worn us both out. But…Kagome, one day, please tell me."

_One day…but when…but…if I refuse, it will make it look like more than it is…_Nodded, leaning against his chest. "O-okay." She said, blinking away tears.

"Good." He said. "Try and go back to sleep. I'll stay awake and make sure nothing harms you."

She looked at him. "You'll stay awake? A-all night?"

He released her. "Yeah. I'm hanyou, remember? We don't need as much sleep as you humans do."

She felt a pang in her chest. _Hanyous and humans don't belong together…_

"Kagome?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I'm fine." She crawled back into bed. "Goodnight."

Even though she felt somewhat safer when he said he would watch over her, she still couldn't help but feel wary. _What if I have another dream again? _But tiredness overtook her, and she fell asleep.

* * *

"You guys look tired." Miroku said, the next day when Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou, and Kuro were over at Sango and Miroku's hut.

Kagome yawned. "We didn't get much sleep last night."

A lecherous grin spread across his face. "Ah. I see. But you don't look as if you enjoyed yourselves."

"MONK!" Inuyasha growled, thumping him over the head. "It's nothing like that! Kuro kept us up!"

"He's still keeping you awake?" The very pregnant (she was well into her seventh month) Sango asked.

Kagome looked down at Kuro who was silently watching everyone's antics in her lap. "I think the question is, when will he _stop _keeping us awake."

"You guys definitely look like you need sleep." Shippou said. "Although, Kagome looks like she needs more."

Inuyasha cast a glance over at Kagome. She was still tired from the day she opened the well. After that adventure, she had been asleep for two full days and she was unable to get out of bed for an entire week. It had scared him so badly, seeing her so exhausted. He made her promise she would never do anything again. And she had agreed, because she knew that if she had kept up the well for much longer, it might have killed her.

"If you need sleep, then we can help you there." Miroku said.

"What do you mean, Miroku-sama?" Kagome asked.

"We can babysit for you, Kagome-chan." Sango said. "I mean, you guys are exhausted. You deserve a night off."

"Really? You'd do that?" Kagome asked.

"Of course." Miroku said. "You deserve a night of sleep…or a night to do anything _but_ sleep…"

Sango managed to smack him, even though it was getting harder for her to move around with the baby on the way. "We'd be happy to." She said.

Inuyasha and Kagome didn't say another word. "That'd be great, thanks!" Inuyasha said, dropping Kuro in the monk's arms and then taking Kagome and speeding back to their hut.

* * *

And they were quite enjoying their night alone. Kagome was sitting in his lap; her arms wrapped around his neck, while his arms came around her back and pushed her closer to him. Their lips pressed against each others, passionately, hungrily, tacking back the time they had missed. Inuyasha's haori and undershirt had already been removed because "The night air was surprisingly warm, that night." Oh, how Kagome loved seeing that gorgeous, extremely well defined chest.

They broke away, only to look back in each others eyes and pull back into an electrifying kiss. For Kagome, this was heaven. _We haven't really been alone since Kuro came…But it's not that I blame him…It's just…sometimes, we need to be alone…_

When they broke away again, Kagome said, while rubbing his ears, "You know, Inuyasha, I thought we were supposed to be using this night to 'take back our sleep'."

He grinned in a way that made her shiver with anticipation. "We will, but I don't think it's the sleep _you're _thinking."

"Pervert." She muttered, while he lovingly kissed her neck. "It's because of this we got a baby. If you keep this up, we'll have another."

He grinned back at her. "Then I'll be sure to be _very _careful, now won't I?" He said, diving back in for another kiss.

But she put her hand in front of her, pretending to be offended. "Inuyasha, I can only imagine what the villagers would say if you got me pregnant _again._"

He leaned closer, that sensual glint in his eye. "Keh. Why should we care? It's just us, hanyou and human, forever Kagome. I don't give a damn what anyone else says."

That made Kagome's thinking suddenly stop. She remembered…in a dream she had when she was still pregnant…he said something almost exactly like that before he…" She felt sick, and lost all interest in the activities Inuyasha had been suggesting.

"Kagome...?" He noticed her discomfort.

She turned away, her mind still on the nightmares. "Inuyasha…I think…I think I'm too tired to do whatever you wanted to do…" She crawled towards the bed, but he grabbed her arm.

"It's about that dream, isn't it?" he asked. "Why don't you just tell me?"

She didn't answer; she just flopped on the bed, tears in her eyes. She lay on her side, her head in her hands. "Inuyasha…I…I just can't. I know you want me too, but…I can't…It hurts me to even think about it! I'm so scared Inuyasha! I don't know what's causing them! I just want them to stop! I…I can't bear to see…I can't bear to see them…"

As Inuyasha watched her cry, it also burned his heart. His mate was scared, and he couldn't stop it. Youkai were one thing, nightmares were another. He knew there was only one thing he could do. He could try to calm her down.

He knelt next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. He let out a small whine, letting her know he felt for her. He closed his eyes and nuzzled her neck, wrapping his arm around her waist from behind. Kagome turned around, tears in her eyes, and he wasted no time in pulling her closer and kissing her lovingly.

She didn't care, for now, she just wanted to forget all about the nightmares. She wanted to free the visions from her mind. When they parted, he looked deep into her eyes, wanting to know if she was okay. Without saying a word, she nodded, closing her eyes once more.

That gave him all the permission he needed. He crawled on top of her, and leaned close to her ear. "Kagome…you know I love you, right?"

She smiled. "I know. And I love you too, Inuyasha." _Just…don't ever leave me…

* * *

_

A/N: YAY FOR FLUFFYNESS! And I re-read a bit of this and has anyone else noticed how many times I use the phase, "muscled chest," "bare chest," or "gorgeous chest" whenever I'm talking about Inu? I think I have an unhealthy obsessionfor shirtless Inu…but hey, those are FINE six pack abs… :P


	14. Another Family Addition

A/N: The first scene is a bit awkward. I wasn't intentionally going to add it, but since so many people wanted it, I just had to put it in. The fist scene is the morning after ch 13, and the rest of the story is a month or so later.

**Chapter 14: Another Family Addition**

Inuyasha was the first to wake that morning. Kagome was snuggled to his chest, her arm wrapped around his neck. Their faces were so close to each other's that their noses slightly touched. He smiled, and planted a small kiss on her nose.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she stared back at him. She loved everything about him in the mornings. The way his amber eyes would sparkle, the way his silver hair caught the rays of sun. And especially, how loving he was, because once they got in the middle of company, he went back to his old, "Keh-ing" self.

"What time is it?" she asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know. Probably late morning."

"I could really care less." She confessed. "But I want to know when we have to get Kuro."

Inuyasha sighed. She just had to bring Kuro up. He wasn't exactly planning on discussing Kuro first thing. Sure, he liked the kid, but sometimes, he felt that Kuro was starting to split things between him and Kagome. "If Miroku and Sango wanted to get rid of him, they would have already brought him back."

Kagome sighed. "I just hope he's not too much trouble for them. I mean, we know how bad he screams."

"Keh. I bet they haven't gotten any sleep all night."

"Inuyasha, you just can't joke about that! I mean, they might have been up all night!"

"If they were, it's their own fault for volunteering to babysit. I mean, they saw how tired we were."

Kagome sat up. "But I still think it's unfair."

He also sat up. "Keh. It's their choice. They wanted to babysit, they'll have to suffer the consequences."

She sighed. She remembered that she was here, with Inuyasha…_alone…_They had time all to themselves. "Yeah…Maybe we shouldn't worry…"

"Besides," he said, in a seductive tone. "I think we have an hour or two until they bring back the kid." He pulled her closer. "And we don't want to waste any time, do we?"

She smiled, "Took the words right out of my mouth."

"That's not all I'm going to do with your mouth," he said, before crashing his lips down on hers. She pushed back, giving in to his passion, her heart beating at a fast pace. His hands gripped her shoulders, and she slowly felt herself being pushed back down on to the bed. His white hair fell all around them, and tickled her cheeks, but she didn't let go of the hold she had on them.

When he broke the kiss, he bent down to kiss her neck, receiving a moan from Kagome. "I-Inuyasha…" she gasped, feeling his hands wrap around her in a tight embrace. "Inuyasha…" she moaned again, as he recaptured her lips in a kiss.

"WHOA!" A male voice yelled out.

Inuyasha and Kagome turned towards the door, their eyes as wide as a deer caught in headlights, while the one who saw them had a similar look. But the only one they knew who would walk in on them this early was…Miroku.

He blinked a few times while fierce blushes came on Inuyasha and Kagome's faces, and then a lecherous grin spread across his face. It was worse then the time he had walked in on them before. This time, he had caught them in the act…or very close to it, as it appeared. "Ah," he said, "So this is what you mean when you want us to babysit."

Kagome dove under the covers to conceal herself while Inuyasha sat up, the blanket covering up half of him, glaring at the monk and making a fist. "MONK, YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" Although, his threat wasn't much. His hakama was on the other side of the hut, and how it had gotten there was an entirely other story. And there was nothing he could chuck at the lecherous monk he dearly wished to kill to get him to go away.

But Inuyasha didn't have to worry, because from outside they heard, "HOUSHI-SAMA! GET OUT OF THERE NOW, OR I SWEAR I WILL REMOVE WHAT MAKES YOU A MAN WITH MY BARE HANDS!" Miroku dashed from the hut immediately. Sango only called him "Houshi-sama" when she was really mad.

Kagome slowly rose from the blanket. "I think Sango's going to take care of him."

Inuyasha growled. "Can I still kill him?"

Kagome had a look of extreme anger in her eyes. "Sorry, Inuyasha, I get first dibs." And they went to grab their clothes so they could go and "talk" to the monk.

* * *

One month later, Inuyasha and Kagome were asleep in their hut. This time, however, they were clothed. They weren't keen on the lecherous monk walking in on them again. It had been bad enough that Miroku had walked in on them, but it didn't help that Kuro had been good for them and hadn't even cried. Inuyasha and Kagome still secretly hoped his child would cry as much as Kuro did.

That night, however, they were angrily awoken when Miroku burst into their hut.

"Miroku…" Inuyasha growled, raising his claws in warning. "If you were thinking of catching us again, then I'm gonna…"

"No…it's…" He looked scared, but not scared at Inuyasha's threat. His face had gone pale.

"Miroku-sama?" Kagome said. "What's wrong?"

He didn't say anything. He was in too much of a shock.

Kagome had to only guess what was going on. "Sango-chan? Is it Sango-chan?"

After a hesitation, he nodded.

"Is the baby coming?" she demanded.

He gulped, still very nervous.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER!" Kagome yelled. "Inuyasha, you stay with Miroku and watch Kuro, I'll go see Sango-chan!" And she ran out of the hut.

As Inuyasha went over to Kuro's basket, Miroku asked. "I-Inuyasha…you do think that…Sango will be all right…don't you?"

"Keh." Inuyasha said. "Are you kidding? You deserve to have a screaming baby and a wife who taunts you as Karma. Buddha or whoever wouldn't let you get off easy, would he?"

"But…what if…?"

Inuyasha picked up the still sleeping Kuro. "Let me tell you something from experience, monk. NEVER imagine the what ifs."

* * *

Kagome ran to Kaede's hut. Once she pulled back the bamboo curtain, she found Sango lying on the mat she had been on three months before. "Sango-chan!" Kagome said. "How are you?"

She cringed. In all her years as a youkai exterminator, she had felt pain, but nothing like this. "Kagome-chan…you weren't lying when you said it hurt."

Kagome blinked. "Was there a time when I said I was lying?"

As Sango's pains became worse, she cringed, and closed her eyes in pain. Kagome remembered how much pain she was in when Kuro was born. She resolved to never have another child, if she could help it.

* * *

"How long does it take?" Miroku asked, casting a glance back at Kaede's hut every two minutes.

"It'll take as long as it takes." Inuyasha said. "Calm down, willya?"

"I didn't see _you _very calm when Kagome-sama was pregnant!" Miroku said.

"That was different." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Calm down, Miroku." Shippou said, who was transforming into different shapes for Kuro.

"But why can't I at least be in there with her?" Miroku asked. "Why did Inuyasha get to be with Kagome-sama?"

Kaede stuck her head outside of her hut. "Because I knew if I kicked Inuyasha out of the hut, he would have ripped down a wall. And be patient, we are trying to birth a baby in here."

At the mention of "baby" Miroku's face went pale again. He sat on a log and started at the hut in a pondering manner, as if deciding whether or not to go bursting in.

"Stop worrying, monk. The old hag knows what she's doing." Inuyasha said.

Time passed slowly. They didn't know how long it had been since Sango had gone into labor. But suddenly, she let out a cry. Not a scream, but a cry of pain, and then a baby was heard.

Miroku gave a small gasp, and later, Kaede and Kagome left the hut. "It's a girl." Kaede said, as Miroku ran in.

Inuyasha greeted Kagome as they headed home for some more sleep. "The monk must be happy."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, picking up Kuro.

"What?"

"We aren't having any more babies."

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'm going to be out of town for the most of the week, so I won't be able to update. However, I will get some of the homework done while I'm gone, so I'll have time to update. 


	15. Parenthood Again

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating in a long time…I was out of town. Anyway, I'm back, and I'll update as often as I can now that school started. This is just a fun chapter until it gets more serious and all the fun goes away… (too bad…) Anyway, I also added some SM fluff! Whee!

**Chapter 15: Parenthood (Again)**

Sango leaned against Miroku as she held a sleeping baby girl to her chest. The baby looked like Sango, with her dark brown hair, but she had Miroku's deep indigo eyes.

"She's beautiful." Miroku said. "Just like you."

The youkai exterminator next to him rolled her eyes. "Yes, Miroku, you say that every five minutes."

"Well, it's the truth, isn't it?" He said with a grin.

"Whatever, but I think we need to worry about naming her first." Sango said, with a tone of bitterness.

"Well…Sango, you know you just can't pick any name." The monk said carefully.

"Miroku, I am sure any half wit can pick a baby's name in _three days_."

"I told you before, Sango, that you have to pick the perfect name!"

"You told me you had one picked out!"

He paused for a moment. "I did. I…I wanted to name it, if it was a boy…Kohaku."

Sango gave a tiny, inaudible gasp. As she turned away to look back down at the baby girl, Miroku could swear there was tears in her eyes. "Still…" she said, after a long pause. "We can't. She's a girl."

"Well," Miroku said. "I don't know any girl names."

She snorted. "Please! You know more names for women than any other man I have ever met."

He blinked. "But, I didn't want to offend you, naming her from one of _them._"

"Oh." Sango sighed. _Well, he's not completely tactless…_ "But…what about your mother's name?"

"I don't know my mother's name." Miroku said. "I…I never met her."

She stared. "You…never met your mother?"

"Never." He said, without looking at her.

"That means that…you…you were a…" She said, unable to finish her sentence.

"It doesn't matter." He said. "My father took care of me until…then Mushin became my adoptive father."

The youkai exterminator sighed and looked down. "My mother died when I was five years old. I don't remember her much. It was more like the village and father raised me."

"What was her name?" Miroku asked.

"Suki." She replied.

He looked back down at the baby. "That's it."

"What?" she asked.

"Suki."

She smiled as he put her arm around her and they both looked down at their child. "Suki." she murmured, while Miroku kissed her on her forehead.

* * *

"NOT AGAIN!" the shirtless Inuyasha yelled, as he was woken up for the billionth time by Kuro's nightly screaming.

"INUYASHA, STOP YELLING!" Kagome bellowed back, going over to comfort Kuro. She picked him up and held him close to her yellow yukata. "IT'LL ONLY MAKE HIM SCREAM MORE!"

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!"

Kagome tried rocking him, feeding him, but nothing seemed to work. He just would not stop crying.

"That won't work!" Inuyasha yelled. "The only way to get him to stop is to let him know to stop!" He grabbed Kuro from her arms. "SHUT THE HELL UP, BRAT!"

It didn't work.

Kagome growled in annoyance. "Inuyasha, give me Kuro."

"What?"

"GIVE ME KURO!" she ordered, through ear splitting screams.

Inuyasha had no sooner handed the three month old over before Kagome yelled, "SIT!" followed by a loud crash as the hanyou hit the floor.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" he demanded, but he wasn't answered because an unexpected sound filled the hut.

It was laughter.

From _Kuro._

Kagome and Inuyasha abandoned their tiff to look at him. His eyes were shut, but he giggled in laugher at the silver haired hanyou. Kagome gasped. "That's his first laugh…"

Inuyasha sat up, and smiled down at the giggling Kuro. This moment was short lived, because Kuro began to cry again, however, it wasn't the wails he had before. "He's crying again." Kagome said. "But at least we know a way to make him shut up…" she grinned at Inuyasha.

"Oh no!" he said, backing away. "Don't you be getting any ideas! That's not fair!"

"Inuyasha, how else am I supposed to get him to be quiet?" She said, over Kuro's increasing volume.

"But you're going to 'sit' me for no reason! That's what not fair!"

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry, all right! It's just that Kuro's getting louder and he might not stop!"

He glared, but said, "Keh."

Kagome really didn't want to do it, but it was the only choice she had. "Si—"

She was cut off by another laugh by Kuro. "What? But I haven't done it yet?" But then she saw what Kuro was looking at, the look of sheer terror plastered on Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha noticed it too. "Hey! You think this is funny, kid?" But Kuro kept laughing.

"Well," Kagome said. "At least I don't have to say, 'it'."

"Yeah…" He paused. "Kagome, did I really look that scared?"

* * *

Sometime later, everyone was piled into Sango and Miroku's hut to see Suki. "Wow…she's so tiny." Shippou said.

"That's how small babies are." Sango replied. "Kuro-chan was that small when he was born."

"Yeah, but he's so much bigger now." The kitsune youkai said. It was true. Kuro was catching up to his height.

"Well, monk," Inuyasha said. "You finally got that kid you wanted."

"Yes…but I never knew how much trauma I would go through before it was born."

"Was I _really _that hard to deal with?" Sango asked, annoyed.

"Sango, you'll be happy to know, every day with your hormones was torture." He said, cringing at painful memories.

"Serves you right." She said. "I _told _you that we weren't ready for children yet."

Kuro crawled over towards Sango, looking at Suki. "See, Kuro?" Kagome said. "This is your cousin, Suki-chan."

When Kuro looked at her, the first thing he noticed was the lack of dog ears. He touched her head, looking for them, and touched his own head, but it didn't add up. Suki looked at Kuro with interest, and reached out for one of his ears, which she grasped in her fingers. She rubbed it, and then let go, her hand falling on her own head.

Kagome giggled. "How cute!"

Miroku came and sat by his wife and now his child. He looked happier than ever to have a family. "Sometimes, I can almost imagine what she's going to be like older." He said.

"Of course. Everyone does that." Inuyasha said. "I mean, look at Kuro. One day he's going to be a great hanyou and slay a hundred youkai in one swing. Youkai all around will fear him, just like they do me!"

"Inuyasha…we talked about this." Kagome said, but Inuyasha wasn't listening, he was off in his own world. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I have never seen anyone be happier talking about violence."

"You'd be surprised." Miroku said, while they both looked at Sango.

"And someday, you'll learn how to use Hiraikotsu." She said. "You'll carry on the line of youkai exterminators and you'll kill all the youkai in the eastern and western lands!" she said with a smile.

Kagome sighed. Both her spouse and her best friend were off in their own dreams of much violence. "You know, Miroku-sama, sometimes I pity you."

"Thank you, Kagome-sama, but I'm afraid I have to pity you more."

* * *

A/N: Okay, next chap is getting back into our action plot, and again with the bad guy. So, sayonara until tomorrow! 


	16. Haunted by Dreams

A/N: I have been cracking up all day because I found out that Kappei Yamaguchi plays Chichiri on the Fushigi Yuugi CD(not anime sadly…)! (This is for FY fans! I can so see Kappei going "No da!" _snort of laughter_) Also, I read somewhere that he does the Japanese voice over for Bugs Bunny! And Naraku's guy does Elmer Fudd! (HAHAHAHAHA! Much fun imagining!) Okay, and now back to our regular story…

**Chapter 16: Haunted by Dreams**

_A cry of a baby could be heard throughout the forest. Kagome ran towards the sound, her mind only on one thing, finding Kuro. He was lost, and she had to get him home before…_

_Suddenly, the cries of the infant ceased. She was puzzled but she ran towards where she last heard them nonetheless. She found herself staring at Goshinboku. And she saw no child. She only saw Inuyasha, his silver hair being moved by the breeze._

"_Inuyasha!" she said, running towards him. "Have you seen Kuro, I can't find him!"_

"_Don't worry about it." He said, coming closer. "I took care of him."_

"_Are you sure?" she asked. "Is he okay?"_

_He nodded. "He's fine."_

"_But—" She said, looking around._

"_Don't worry about him right now." He said, coming closer. "He's not here. It's only us, together." He hugged her._

_She leaned against him, savoring the warmth that he provided. "Inuyasha…"_

_They looked into each other's eyes, amber meeting chocolate orbs, before his lips crashed down on hers. She kissed him back, surrendering herself to him. He kissed her neck, and started slipping down her yukata. "Inuyasha…" she moaned, succumbing to his touch. _

_She opened her eyes slightly, to get a glimpse of him, and was shocked at what she saw. He had transformed into his full youkai form again, his eyes red and full of twisted lust. His fangs had grown and his mouth was set into an evil smirk. Purple stripes had formed on his cheek and his claws had grown longer and much more sharp. The kotodoma rosary around his neck broke and fell to the ground when he cut it with his nail._

_She backed away, not bothering to pull her yukata up. "Inuyasha…why are you doing this?"_

"_Do I _need _a reason?" He asked, coming in closer and causing her to back away. "I am youkai. No one should trust me. You were a fool for trusting me, for loving me. For believing I loved you. You are a pathetic little bitch who dared give her love to a youkai!"_

"_Inuyasha, please! Stop this!" she wailed. "Please, remember who you are! You aren't a youkai! You're a hanyou! You're half human! Get you're human heart back! Please!"_

_He flexed his claws. "Keh. That filthy part of me is gone. Humans are only for youkai to kill." He said this word with great pleasure, and at that point, the madness in his eyes raged._

"_But…we are mates!" Kagome said, her eyes streaming tears. "Are you telling me that you never…you never loved me?" She paused, her eyes emitting many tears. "Will you kill me too?"_

"_Keh. Why kill you? After all we _are _mates." He grinned at her evilly, lust flashing in his eyes. "And you're mine."_

_She didn't think a second thought. She ran. She ran as fast as she could towards the village. But the forest seemed to be getting longer and longer. She was terrified, she knew what he could do to her. She heard him running behind her, but not fast enough. He was toying with her, enjoying the chase and her fear. He would make sure she had no escape. "NO! PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP ME!" she screamed._

_Inuyasha ran faster, enjoying her fright. The more terrified she was, the better. But he had enough of her screaming. It was time to end this._

"_HELP ME!" she screamed, but she was cut off as Inuyasha jumped in front of her and grabbed her by the shoulders, his nails digging into her flesh. He forced her down to the ground._

"_NOOOOO!" she screamed, trying to break free as he continued to pull off her yukata. "PLEASE, STOP THIS INUYASHA! DON'T DO IT, PLEASE! INUYASHA!"_

_She was cut off from screaming when his hand covered her mouth. With a smirk, he bent down and whispered in her ear, "Kagome…you're all mine."_

_She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. She couldn't keep struggling, he overpowered her. All she heard was someone in the distance yelling, "Kagome, Kagome!"

* * *

_

Inuyasha had been jerked awake from his sleep when he felt Kagome thrashing. _Great…_ he thought, trying to fall back asleep. _She's dreaming again…_

"Inuyasha…" she moaned.

He sat up and blinked. He looked down at her. _She's dreaming about…me? What sort of dream is she having? From the way she says it, it sounds like we're— _But he cut off that thought when she said something else.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, turning over.

"What?" he asked. _What am I doing?_ "Kagome…"

Tears fell down her face. "Inuyasha please, stop this!" She cried. "Please!"

His mouth fell open. _What am I doing? I'm…hurting her. How can I be hurting her…_ He stopped. _Those nightmares…I'm the one making her scared…_ "Kagome…"

She suddenly thrashed harder, yelling, "NO! PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP ME! HELP ME!"

_I have to stop this!_ He grabbed her by the shoulders, trying to shake her out of her dream. "Kagome! Wake up!" he yelled, but it didn't work.

"NOOO!" she cried, struggling to be released from his hold. "PLEASE, STOP THIS INUYASHA! DON'T DO IT, PLEASE! INUYASHA!"

"KAGOME! KAGOME!" he yelled, and suddenly, her eyes popped open.

For a second she looked at him, looking more terrified then she ever did in her life. He was looking concerned, but more hurt on top of that. He had never felt worse. _I'm the one hurting her in her dreams. I'm the one she's afraid of. _

"Inuyasha…" she said, trying to think of something to say. But there was nothing. She knew by that expression that she must have cried out in her sleep. They were both sitting up, looking at each other, but Inuyasha turned away. She noticed there was a droop in his ears.

"Tell me." he said.

"What?" she asked.

He suddenly turned towards her. "Tell me what's happening in those dreams!" he yelled.

Tears filled her eyes. "But…Inuyasha…I…"

"TELL ME NOW, WENCH!" he ordered.

She knew he was serious. He had never called her that before, well, not for as long as they had been mates. She couldn't even remember the last time he had used that word. She knew how hurt he must feel, thinking that she might be frightened of him. In truth she was frightened, but of his youkai form. She knew he would never hurt her in his hanyou form…would he?

"Inuyasha…these dreams…I…I can't…"

"Tell me." he repeated. "I don't care how horrible it is, what have I been doing?"

It was hard for her to even think of them. Tears fell from her face in a stream, making her yukata wet with tears. Her voice trembled but she said, "Y-you…You st-start out as a h-hanyou…you're just the same as you are…and then…y-you…turn…into a youkai…" she said, more tears falling.

"What do I do?" he asked.

Kagome covered her face with her hands. "Y-You…b-bit me…ki-killed the baby while I was still p-p-pregnant..." She nearly choked on tears. "T-tried to kill me…and…you…raped me…" She broke down into sobs.

_I…did all that?_ He thought, his ears drooping so much that they were almost flat. _But how could I…I'd never do that to her! And she knows it! _But one thought came across his mind. _You wouldn't…as a _hanyou._ As a youkai, however…_

Then it made sense. _I see…she's afraid of me as a youkai…_

He felt terrible, knowing that there was some part of him that she was afraid of. Like he had felt before he knew she loved him, he felt dirty. Unworthy of her. Beneath her. _I'm like an animal…so far beneath her that I don't even have the right to be talking to her. My hands…they've killed so many things…and she knows. Is that why she fears me? She knows I could…I could…_

_I don't deserve her. I never did…_ He stood up. "I have to think," he said, heading for the curtain leading out of their hut. _I just need to be alone…and I'm sure she wants me gone too…seeing as I scare her._

"Inuyasha…" she said, looking at him through teary eyes. "I'm sorry…I don't mean too…I mean…I don't think…you wouldn't…"

"I'm sorry too." He said, walking out of the hut, leaving a sobbing Kagome.

He looked up at the stars. _All I ever do is hurt her. I make her cry, make her angry make her have to go through so much pain…_

He remembered something he had learned, long ago. Something that he had believed for so long. It was something that he had to live by, something he had to live with, in order to survive. _Hanyous are nothing. Not good enough to be demons, but enough to scare humans. Hanyous don't get trust, or mates, or children. Nothing. They have to live alone._

_It's true. I am nothing compared to her. Yet…somehow, she still loved me…But…she knows…she knows that I could hurt her. And it scares her._

He added in an afterthought, _and it scares me too…

* * *

_

A/N: And here begins the long line of angst. Sighhhh good bye for now, fluff.


	17. The Manipulator of the Shadows

A/N: Since I am OBSESSED with movie 3, people who have seen it will recognize parallels from a scene in it to this chappie…(I LOVE MOVIE 3! ONLY ONE MORE WEEK, WOOT!) And…to begin…

**Chapter 17: The Manipulator of the Shadows**

Ever since Kagome's nightmare, Inuyasha and Kagome had hardly spoken to each other. She felt terrible for having these dreams, and he felt worse knowing he was the one hurting her. Even Kuro could sense that there was something wrong. He wasn't as feisty as usual; he would observe the situation with questioning eyes.

_I feel so guilty. _Kagome thought, as she held Kuro late the next night. Inuyasha was sitting on the other side of the hut, pretending to be checking Tessaiga. _I know he'd never…but…I just can't help these dreams…I don't want them, I only want to see Inuyasha as he is…not as…_

_And now, he won't talk to me…is he…?_

"Inuyasha," she asked quietly, breaking the silence. "Are you mad at me?"

He stared. "Mad? Why would I be mad at you?"

She looked down. "Well, because of those dreams…"

He came closer and sat down by her. "You think I'm mad at you because of that?"

Kagome didn't look at him. "Well, you won't talk to me, and you were upset when you found out about them…and I really wish I didn't have them, because I don't think of you like that…I really don't! Inuyasha…I know you'd never do that. Please believe me."

"I believe you." He said. "I know you don't want them. I'm not angry. But…" He said, putting his hand under her chin and guiding her face to look back at him. "It just hurts me, knowing that I'm the one hurting you. It hurts me, because I want to protect you, but I know I can't protect you from these dreams." He didn't want to mention the other reasons he was upset, he knew they would just upset her.

"But its not you hurting me." She said, "It's your youkai form. I know you in your hanyou and human form, and you'd never do that."

He paused. "Kagome…are you afraid of me as a youkai?"

She also paused. _Afraid of him? As a youkai? _"I…guess I…"

Before she could finish, they heard a noise outside. They both turned, and saw a shadowy figure heading away from the doorway. It only took her an instant to identify it as the youkai she had seen while she was still pregnant.

"Inuyasha! It's—"

"I know!" he said, pulling out Tessaiga. "You stay here!" he ordered running out of the door to see the figure floating away across the fields.

He chased after it, holding Tessaiga above his head. "COME BACK HERE!" he yelled, as the chase led him into the forest. As he gained, he could see it closer. It was like a mass of grey shadows, and it floated like it was made of air, but he could see that it had limbs like a human, and the shadows were only a cloak, but it was enough to make it hard to see whenever it passed under the shadow of the trees. Sometimes it would blend in with the darkness, the only way Inuyasha could tell it was there was by its scent.

The hanyou took a great leap, and jumped in front of it. From the front, he could see it was wearing a cloak of shadows, with a dark hood that covered his face. It looked around for an escape, but Inuyasha made sure it had no escape. "Heh, I got you now." He said, pointing Tessaiga at it.

"An accomplishment for such a _hanyou_." It said, in a voice that was airy, almost like the wind.

"Keh. Yeah, that's right." Inuyasha said, flexing his claws. "You have one minute to tell me what you're doing here, before I attack."

"Such a feisty one, aren't you hanyou?" It mocked.

"Hurry up, damn you!" Inuyasha yelled.

It gave a small laugh. "Why should I? You wish to fight, do you not?"

Inuyasha's hands shook while he held the Tessaiga. "I want to, but I've learned its better to get information out of someone _before _you slice them to bits."

"All you need to know, _hanyou_ is that I am the Manipulator of the Shadows. I'm here _only_ to fulfill my revenge."

"Revenge?" Inuyasha asked. "Keh! Don't make me laugh! We've never met you!"

"I believe you have." It said, in an amused tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha demanded.

"My revenge will not be complete until my vengeance is wreaked on you, and your miko."

Inuyasha growled. "You do anything to Kagome and you're DEAD!"

"Such a soft spot for your mate. Might I add that this revenge includes _your offspring _as well?"

The threat towards Kuro made the youkai side of him boil, demanding the head of this creature who dared to threaten his family. Without warning, he lunged towards it, his mouth twisted into a snarl. In one swift movement, He sliced of the Manipulator of the Shadow's head.

When he landed back on the ground, he said, "Baka. He talks big, but he couldn't even handle a single strike."

But to him it seemed, too easy. Way to easy. He turned around. Instead of seeing a dead body on the ground he saw…

"A…This was a puppet? That means that…" He turned around and saw smoke coming from the village. "KAGOME!"

* * *

Inuyasha had just left when she felt an incredible Jyaki. _Oh no…He must be stronger that we thought! I hope Inuyasha can handle it…_

Suddenly, she realized something. _Wait…this Jyaki is close…that means that…_

All of a sudden, the figure she had seen burst into the hut. She screamed, and backed away to the end of the hut, holding Kuro protectively. Her hair fell into her face as she scrambled up, covering all but her eyes.

It laughed at her fear. "Miko, your hanyou is a foolish one. Foolish enough to mate with a human, and even more to follow my puppet."

_So it was a puppet…_She looked around. Her bow and arrows were on the other side of the room, there was nothing she could do. "You had better be gone before Inuyasha gets back! He'll make you pay!" she said.

The manipulator of the shadows laughed. "You too, are a foolish one, miko." He pointed at the lamp in the corner, and it tipped over, igniting their hut. "He's not coming back. Not yet, anyway."

She started at the slowly moving fire. _What can I do…If I don't get out…But…He's covering the only exit!_ She heard coughing. _Kuro!_ She buried his face into her blue flower yukata, hoping it would help keep him from inhaling the smoke.

The youkai walked towards her. "Miko…you're coming with me."

"No!" she screamed, trying to keep away.

He reached out to grab her, but he was met with a pink barrier. She had used what remained of her miko powers to protect herself.

"Damnit!" he said, withdrawing his hand. It was in a black glove, covered like the rest of his body, yet it still burned him. Using his magic, he caused a bucket to fly at her, hitting her head.

She cried out before falling to the floor, still clutching Kuro. She was knocked out by the force of the blow. Her barrier disappeared.

He laughed. "And now Miko, you shall come with me."

* * *

Inuyasha ran into the village, and saw his hut was on fire. _No! _As he ran forward, he was repelled by a barrier that he had not even known was there. _Damnit, I can't waste any time!_ He transformed Tessagia into the diamond Tessaiga and aimed it away from the hut but still passing through the barrier.

"KONGOUSHOUHA!" He yelled, releasing the spears. Just as he suspected, they broke through the barrier.

"KAGOME!" he yelled, bursting into the burning hut just as the manipulator of shadows was about to grab her. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" he yelled.

The youkai turned and said, "I'm surprised you could see through my puppet."

"Lucky for you, you bastard, now you're DEAD!" As he jumped at it, slicing with Tessaiga, He landed next to Kagome, but to his dismay, Tessaiga passed through him, but did not kill him. "What?" he asked.

The youkai laughed. "I am a manipulator of shadows. I _am _the shadows, the darkness, made of nothing but what cannot be touched. You cannot harm me with your sword."

Inuyasha heard a creak in their roof as the timbers burned. "Damn." He said, as he coughed, covering his mouth. _It's getting hard to breathe, I have to get Kagome and Kuro out of here before its too late!_ He turned and looked at his unconscious mate and the now wailing Kuro.

"Kagome!" he said, shaking her and trying to wake her up. Her eyes fluttered open. "Inu…yasha…?"

"Here," He said, throwing his haori over her and Kuro. "Get out, make one of those barriers so you can get past him."

"What about you?" she asked, as the fire around them got closer and the smell of the flames started to overpower them.

"Don't worry about me." He said, "You just get out, now."

"Inuyasha…" She begged, she didn't want to leave him.

"RUN YOU BAKA!" he yelled. "GO NOW!"

She didn't want to argue, she did what he said, creating a barrier around her and then running towards the door. The shadow youkai tried to grab her, but of course, he was repelled.

As she got to safety outside, she saw a crowd of townspeople had gathered, including Miroku and Sango. "Kagome-chan!" Sango yelled, running towards the coughing Kagome.

"Sango-chan…" Kagome said, looking back at her hut. _Where's Inuyasha, is he all right?_

Suddenly, they saw a smokey form dart into the sky just as the roof collapsed.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled, practically dropping Kuro into Sango's arms and running towards the burning ruin.

"Wait, stop!" others tried to keep her from going, but she pushed past them.

"INUYASHA!" she cried, running into the fire, safe because she still had his haori on. "WHERE ARE YOU, INUYASHA?" she screamed, just as she heard a moan. She turned, he was stuck under two wooden beams.

She ran towards him. "Inuyasha, please get up!"

"Ka…gome…" he said. "Sorry…"

"No! Inuyasha! You won't die!" She cried, trying to pull him from under the wood.

"No…" he said, getting up, using the rest of his hanyou strength to push the beams off him. "He got away…"

She didn't even yell at him for making her think he was dead, she was just so glad he was alive.

"Come on…" he said, as he carried her to safety.

_Inuyasha…_She thought, as they walked towards Miroku and Sango. _Why do happy times always have to turn dangerous? Why can't we ever live in peace?

* * *

_

A/N: Yeah yeah, movie 3 ripoff, except Inuyasha lives. Big Whoop. But I thought it was kinda a neat idea…well, give me a break! My creativity department was suffering because I just finished reading the Scarlet Letter. (Man…I LOTHE boring books!)


	18. Deepest Fears

A/N: I've been busy making a website, so its probably not as good as it should be today. Since I was busy making a webby (While I was supposed to be doing homework, I might add…) I kinda revisited a few old scenes because it was way to short as it was. (BTW, the dream may seem kinda…whacked…but everything has a significance. BELIVE ME.)

**Chapter 18: Deepest Fears**

_She cut him off crying. "I love you, Inuyasha!" She sniffed. "I…I know you have Kikyou…but I can't help it, Inuyasha, I can't help it!"_

"_Kagome…" He murmured, gently touching her cheek and bringing her face close to his. He had no more doubts. She had said the one thing he had never expected to hear, and yet he knew it had to be true._

_She stared at him. "Inuyasha?"_

_He drew her closer, and with every centimeter, her heart rose a bit, and that melting feeling filled her up once again. "Inuyasha…? What are you—"_

_But she was cut off._

_By Inuyasha's lips._

_Her heart pounded in her ears and she turned bright red. The kiss didn't last long enough for her to comprehend what had just happened, and so her eyes were still wide in shock when he pulled away. _

_He pulled her against his chest, holding her again. "Kagome, I gave up on Kikyou a long time ago. We knew we'd never be together again. And that's when I realized, how I felt about you."_

_Kagome gave a small gasp as he said, "I love you."…

* * *

_

_"I mean…Kagome…will you…will you marry me?"_

_She gasped. "Yes."_

_He was surprised. "Y-Yes?"_

_She grinned. "Yes!"_

_He also smiled. "Yes…"_

"_Yes! YES! Inuyasha, YES!"_

_Then he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her like never before…

* * *

_

_"I know, Kagome." Inuyasha said in a calming voice. "I'm scared too. I mean, look at me! I don't know the first thing about kids! But we can't be sad about this happening. You'll make a great mother, no matter what you think. And…" he said, placing one hand on her abdomen. "Kagome, you've given me something more than I could ever hope for. I never, ever thought in my wildest dreams that I might one day be a father! We're in this together Kagome, and you can bet that I'll help you out in anyway I can."_

_Kagome looked up at him, no longer crying. "You're right, Inuyasha. This baby is…it isn't a curse. And…" A small smile found its way on her face. "I wouldn't have anyone's baby but yours."

* * *

_

_"You did it Kagome," he said, kissing her forehead._

_Kaede came over, with a small bundle. "It's a boy." She said, smiling, handing the crying baby wrapped in a blanket over to Kagome. Kaede and Sango left the hut, to give the family a little privacy._

"_A-a boy?" Inuyasha asked. "I have a s-son?"_

"_I guess you were right after all." Kagome smiled, looking down at the child. It had a small tuft of black hair on its head, with chocolate eyes. On top of its head were two small dog ears._

"_It's got your looks." Inuyasha said, wrapping his arm around Kagome._

_As Kagome traced its face gently with one finger, it stopped crying and tried to bite her with its gums. "And your temper." She replied._

"_What are we going to name it?" Inuyasha asked._

"_Well, we can't name it Suki," Kagome said. "Or Yume…or any of the names I picked out…"_

_Inuyasha ruffled the baby's black hair. "Kuro." He said._

_Kagome smiled and leaned against her mate. "Kuro." She sighed. "Welcome to the family."…

* * *

_

_"We did it Kagome." Inuyasha said, smiling down at Kuro. "We finally have a family."_

"_Yes," she said, also looking at Kuro. "Our family."_

"_You know, Kagome, the one thing I always dreamed of…was this moment."_

_She stared. "Yeah right."_

"_No," he said sweetly. "I truly mean it."_

_Kagome smiled. "Inuyasha…I wouldn't have anyone else's children but yours."_

"_I know." The hanyou replied. "And that's why—"_

_All of a sudden, everything went dark. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Inuyasha!"_

"_Don't worry, Kagome!" his comforting voice said. "I'll take care of it."_

_She heard the Tessaiga being drawn. "Inuyasha, will you be all right in the dark?"_

"_I'll be fine!" he said._

_All of a sudden she felt Kuro being grabbed from her hands. "Kuro!" she yelled. "Inuyasha, where's Kuro?"_

_But he didn't answer. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha!"_

_She heard the screams of Kuro, but they were suddenly cut off. "KURO!" she cried, and ran towards where she had heard him. Though dim, she could see him. It was a sight that haunted her._

_He was dead._

"_No…NO!" she cried. "Kuro! Who did this? WHY?" she cried, hugging his lifeless, bloody body._

_She heard an evil laugh, and turned around. A youkai was standing behind her. She couldn't see its face, or any of its features, but she could see the blood shining on its claws. _

"_Why?" she asked. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS?" she yelled._

"_Because hanyous and humans don't belong together. Especially, hanyous and mikos." The voice laughed._

"_No, you're wrong!" she said. "There's nothing wrong with us being together!"_

"_I beg to differ." Another, airy voice said. "Hanyous are half youkai…they aren't meant to be with humans. They're not be trusted. And neither is your hanyou."_

"_What do you mean?" she demanded the bodiless voice. "What's wrong with Inuyasha?"_

"_See for yourself." It replied._

_All of a sudden, the youkai that had killed Kuro came into the light. She gasped. It was Inuyasha. But…he was not in his youkai form. He was a hanyou. His eyes were amber, there were no stripes on his cheek. He was the same as before, except now his eyes held hatred instead of love._

"_Inuyasha…" Kagome said. "WHY?"_

_He grinned evilly. "Hanyous and humans aren't meant to be together Kagome…"_

"_Why not?" she asked. "Why can't we be together?"_

"_Because that's not the way it is." He jumped at her, his claws raised. She screamed and moved out of the way just before he hit the ground._

"_But why now?" she asked. "We lived happy for so long, why do we have to change now?"_

_He glared at her, with hatred in his eyes. "Youkai are superior to humans. You don't question us. I am half youkai, so that goes for me as well! Now, DIE!"_

_In a last second, she used her miko powers to make a barrier. Inuyasha struck the barrier, and was repelled. "DAMNIT!"_

"_But you're also half human, Inuyasha!" she cried. "Think about your human side! Your mother!"_

"_How can I think of my filthy human part of me? My damned mother! I wanted the shikon no tama to turn into a youkai, but you had to destroy it, you filthy little bitch! If you hadn't used it, I would have been a great youkai! Feared throughout all the western lands!"_

"_Inuyasha, Please! You told me you loved me, are you saying that was all a lie?"_

_He laughed, flexing his claws. "Who could love a foolish wench like you? I HATE YOU!"_

_The tears came, and she couldn't stop them. "Inuyasha!" she cried. "I BELIVED YOU! I BELIVED YOU ALL THIS TIME!"_

"_You are a baka, wench!" he said. "And you will die a baka!"_

_He lunged, but again met her barrier. She tried to put up a good defense, but Inuyasha was stronger. He was overpowering her. In and instant, her barrier broke. He struck her, but only sliced her arm. Inuyasha readied himself for another attack, but Kagome found herself holding a bow. Before she could think, she released an arrow. _

_He didn't have time to say anything before it pierced his chest, pinning him to a tree. He gave her one last look of hate, and then passed away._

_Kagome stared, her mouth open. "No…what have I done? What did I do? NOOO! INUYASHA!"_

_She saw an image of Kikyou. "The same thing happened to me…Hanyous and humans are not meant to be together."_

_Kagome ran up to Inuyasha's lifeless body, and grabbed on to it, crying. "But…why? WHY!"

* * *

_

Kagome found herself being shaken awake. When she opened her eyes, Inuyasha was holding on to her, looking concerned. Before she could think, she jerked away from him.

"Ka…gome?" he said, in a pained voice. His ears were once again drooped. _I hurt her bad this time…she doesn't want me around her._

She realized what she had done. Though the dream had haunted her, she knew what had just happened was much worse. Kagome knew what was going through Inuyasha's mind. "No, Inuyasha…I…I didn't mean…"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he said, walking out of the hut. He wasn't angry with her, but more than ever with himself. He didn't know what was causing those dreams, but there was no way to stop them. No way to keep himself from hurting her.

He punched a tree, leaving a gaping dent. "DAMNIT, WHY CAN'T I HELP HER!" He cried to the night. "WHY CAN'T I STOP THEM!"

* * *

A/N: If you haven't guessed by now, one of the main themes of this fic is racism. That is a main theme of Inuyasha, after all. But the whole "dream sequences" have another purpose, and not just to freak Kags out and make Inu mad. All I'll say is, the evil dude could have done something else rather than this, but they particularly evil when they came up with this idea. (The evil dude being me, MUA HA HA HA HA HA!) 


	19. Rethinking Love

A/N: I realized I made a mistake in my last chapter. I had previously said Inu and Kag's hut burned down…eh heh…Anyway, it was a few weeks later last chapter and they rebuilt their hut…yeah…that's it…

**Chapter 19: Rethinking Love**

"Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, as she walked into the newly rebuilt hut, with Suki on her hip. When she walked in, she stared. She had intentionally gone to ask Kagome over for dinner, but now didn't seem like the time. The usually happy hut was now gloomy. Inuyasha was no where in sight. Kuro was sleeping in his basket, and Kagome was lying on the bed, softly crying into the mattress.

"Kagome?" she asked, walking in. "What's wrong?"

Kagome turned her head, and Sango saw her face was stained with tears. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and the front of her yukata was wet. She didn't answer, but another tear escaped her eyes.

"Kagome-chan? Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked, kneeling by her and putting Suki down.

"It's all my fault…" Kagome cried. "It's my fault that he…"

"Who? Inuyasha? Kagome-chan, what's going on?"

"He's mad at me…" she sniffed, trying to wipe away the stream of tears. "B-but I didn't mean…a-and now he's…"

Sango put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Kagome, please, let me help! Tell me, what's going on between you and Inuyasha?"

She didn't want to answer. She didn't want to let her best friend know she felt that she had betrayed Inuyasha. It was bad enough that she knew. "Nothing."

The youkai exterminator tried to get her to talk about it. "Kagome, please, tell me what's—"

Kagome snapped, "NOTHING! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Her friend gasped, at her sudden outburst, but then nodded, and picked Suki up. She left the hut without saying a word. It would do her no good on insisting that she stayed there.

Kagome cried back into the mattress. _And now I yelled at Sango-chan…After everything else that's been going on…That fire, those horrible dreams, Inuuyasha's mad at me…and now I yelled at Sango-chan…_

_Why can't we be together?_ She asked, crying. _Why can't hanyous and humans be together?_

She remembered a line from her dream. _"Because that's the way it is."_

_B-But…why does it have to be that way? Why?

* * *

_

Inuyasha looked at the village from the branches of Goshinboku. It was a bright sunny day, and most were outside, doing their chores or gossiping with neighbors. When his eyes fell on Kagome and his hut, he turned away.

_She's afraid of me…_he thought. _There's no way I can stop that…_

He had never felt worse when he learned that he was the one frightening her. Somehow, he had always known that he would never measure up to her, but this…

It was just too much.

_Hanyous are nothing. _He reminded himself. _Not good enough to be a youkai, but bad enough to humans. Hanyous get trust, mates, or kids. We are nothing._

A part of his brain said, _But…Kagome did give you trust, love, and a child._

_She may have, but she doesn't trust me anymore. Not if she's dreaming about me killing her. _

He sighed. _Hanyous and humans aren't meant to be together…_

_But why? Why not?_

But he knew the answer. _Because that's the way it is. No one accepts a hanyou. All we are, all we've ever been, is outcasts. And nothing will ever change that._

He thought of his son. _Kuro…now you'll have to endure the suffering I went through. Poor kid's going to get bullied, not going to get accepted…_

_Maybe…it was a mistake to bring another hanyou into this world._

He punched the tree bark. _No! That can't be right! My son was never a mistake! _

_But…something was a mistake. I can feel it. What was it?_

"Inuyasha!" A voice said below him.

He looked down. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were at the base of the tree, all glaring at him. Sango had even brough Suki, and the baby also seemed to be angry.

_Damnit! Now what?_ He jumped down from the tree. "_What?_"

"Well?" Miroku asked, looking impatient. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

He stared. "Say for myself _what?_"

"About Kagome!" Shippou said.

Inuyasha felt a small twinge of anger. "Don't bring her up right now." He warned. He already knew that Kagome was upset with him.

"What did you do to Kagome-chan?" Sango demanded. "She's crying her eyes out—"

"None of your business." He warned, now glaring at them.

"_None of our business?"_ Sango said, handing Suki over to Miroku. She marched up to Inuyasha, very mad. "Listen you! Kagome-chan is crying her eyes out because of you, and if you don't go back there and apologize—"

"APOLOGIZE!" Inuyasha roared. "WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE TRIED TO DO? I'VE BEEN APOLOGIZING AS MUCH AS I CAN! AND IT DOESN'T MATTER! NO MATTER HOW MUCH I APOLOGIZE, IT'S NOT GOING TO CHANGE THE FACT THAT SHE—" He stopped himself when he remembered he didn't want to say what had been bothering him.

"She _what_, Inuyasha?" Miroku demanded. "_What_ exactly?"

"Tell us!" Shippou yelled.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" Inuyasha yelled.

"It is our business!" Sango yelled. "It's our business when Kagome-chan is crying her eyes out in her hut because you're mad at her!"

Inuyasha growled and clenched his hands into a fist. "_MAD _at her? _THAT'S _what she thinks is wrong with me? That I'm _MAD_ at her?"

"Well, what's the truth?" They all demanded at once.

"I'M NOT MAD AT _HER, _I'M MAD AT…!" He stared at the hand that he had clenched into a fist. The hand that had spilled so much blood and killed so many things. The hand that was used to hurt her in her dreams. The hand that she was afraid of.

_Hanyous and humans don't belong together._

"NOTHING!" he yelled, storming off into the forest. He didn't pay attention to where he was going. He just wanted to get away.

In his anger, many pieces of trees ended up being broken or smashed. He needed something to vent his frustration on. Somehow, it had hurt him when he learned Kagome still thought he was mad at her. _I could never be mad at her, this is all my fault…_

_All my fault…because I couldn't stop her dreams? Or because I am in them?_

_It's my fault because I scare her._

He looked over at the broken pile of timber. _I do scare her…sometimes I scare myself, not knowing my own strength._

_But…weren't we supposed to have great trust in one another? Weren't we supposed to trust each other no matter what?_

_I guess that proved false at the first test, huh? _

He remembered Kikyou. _What happened between me and Kikyou…that was because we couldn't fully trust one another…will that same thing happen between me and Kagome?_

He rested his head against a tree trunk, and then slammed his fist into it. He closed his eyes. _Then maybe…that was the mistake…maybe…_

_Maybe Hanyous and humans shouldn't be together…_

_Maybe we should have never been…

* * *

_

The manipulator of shadows looked up from the mirror he was looking into. _So…the hanyou and the miko are both starting to come apart. They both believe that it was a mistake…_

He smiled, and remembered his plan. How it had nearly failed when the hanyou had rescued the miko and their offspring from his grasp. But no matter. With her last nightmare, everything was falling in place.

_Excellent…_

_Soon, the plan will be complete…and so will be my revenge…

* * *

_

A/N: Aren't I evil? Anyway, the whole "This was a mistake" thing by Inu DOES NOT mean he doesn't love her, its because he's going back to his whole "I am beneath her" thinking. I just don't want anyone thinking that he doesn't love her anymore. Same goes with Kagome, except that she thinks Inuyasha is mad with her because of her dreams.


	20. A Rift

A/N: Now after that EVIL chapter, we need to set a few things straight. Kags and Inu still love each other, its just that the evil dude wanted them to think that they couldn't be together for…various reasons. They both love each other, and they know the other loves them, they just think that they might be in a lose/lose situation wit their so called "forbidden" love. (It's a bunch of BS. It's what the bad guy WANTS them to think.)

**Chapter 20: A Rift**

The rain drizzled down as Kagome walked towards Goshinboku. She didn't care that she was getting wet. She just needed to go somewhere. To get out.

Things between her and Inuyasha hadn't exactly been the best. It was worse than fighting…it was life a rift was developing between them. No longer could they look at one another and instantly tell what the other was thinking. Kagome didn't know when the last time Inuyasha had told her he loved her. It was like they were becoming strangers, rather than mates.

_Inuyasha…please…I wish it wasn't this way…_

She closed her eyes as a tear came down her cheek. _I feel so guilty…I never wanted to have these dreams…and now…he's mad at me because of them…_

_Why is it that right after we finally settle down…everything bad happens? Why can't we just live in peace?_

Her mind threw an answer at her. _Hanyous and humans cannot be together…_

_NO! _she thought. _No, I can't believe that…There's nothing wrong with us being together!_

_But there is…_A nasty voice said in the back of her brain. _You know there is. Hanyous are half youkai…they have no business being with humans…_

_BUT WHAT DOES IT MATTER IF IT'S LOVE! _She cried in her brain. Holding her head down, she ran towards Goshinboku.

As she parted the bushes, and looked up at the great tree, she thought of how many memories it held. This is where she met Inuyasha…where it all began. Where he proposed to her…Where she was the day Kuro was born. It was a place she could go for comfort, but now she felt sick.

She walked up to it, and placed her hand on the spot where Inuyasha was sealed. Thw wood was wet with the light drizzle. _Inuyasha…I can remember the day we met so well…You looked so peaceful…I thought you were sleeping…And it was here…in my time…that I found out I was in love with you…_

_But…_

_In my dream…I sealed Inuyasha to Goshinboku…like Kikyou sealed Inuyasha to this tree…But…Kikyou has nothing to do with it! She is dead, at peace…How could what happened to her have any significance with me?_

_You are her reincarnation_. A voice in the back of her brain said. _You came here because you are her reincarnation. You fell in love with Inuyasha because you are her reincarnation. And that is why you cannot be with him._

"No…No…I won't believe it!" she said, through teary eyes. "That doesn't matter! It doesn't matter…"

_But it does…and you know it…Not because of Kikyou…but because he's a hanyou…But why does him being a hanyou have to matter? Why does it?_

_Because that's the way it is?_

She covered her face with her hands. "Inuyasha…why does it have to be with way?"

"Be _what _way?" A familiar voice asked.

Kagome gasped and looked up. Inuyasha was sitting in the branches of Goshinboku, and she wondered how she had not noticed him being there. His hair and clothes were soaked, so it was obvious he had been there a long time. "Inu…yasha…"

He jumped down, causing her to step back a bit. "Were you…were you there the whole time?" she asked.

The hanyou paused. "Yes." He answered. He paused. "Where's Kuro?"

Kagome looked down at the muddy ground. "He's taking a nap. Shippou-chan's watching him."

"Good." He said. There was another silence.

_He…he must have heard that…_"Inuyasha…I…"

"It doesn't matter, I understand." He said, turning away.

"No, wait, Inuyasha!" she begged. She wasn't exactly sure what to say, but she didn't want him to leave.

He turned back at her, and a moment of silence passed between them. "We…we need to talk…" she said.

"We do." He agreed.

She sighed. It was hard to find the right words. What she wanted to do was to run up to him and hug him, and beg for his forgiveness. "Inuyasha…I don't know what to say…but…"

She looked into his amber eyes, but she found no comfort there. He looked at her sadly. _Sad…because I've been dreaming about him…_

"Inuyasha…I'm sorry."

He blinked. "For what?"

Tears flooded her eyes, making it hard to see with the rain. "For…those dreams…for everything… I'm sorry!"

He stared. "Kagome…you still think I'm mad at you?"

"Aren't you?" she cried. "You haven't spoken to me since last night…"

_That's…all she thinks is wrong!_ "Kagome…that's all?"

"What?" she asked. "What do you mean, 'that's all'?"

"_That's _what's been bothering you?"

She sniffed, wiping away a tear. "Yes…but it's the truth, isn't it?"

Maybe it was the rain…maybe it wasn't. But for some reason, Inuyasha felt even worse. "No…Kagome, you don't understand…"

"Inuyasha…" she cried. "I'm really, really sorry! I don't want to have these nightmares, I really don't! I don't think you'd ever do anything to hurt me, or Kuro, or anybody, but…I'm sorry!"

He heard enough. He forcefully grabbed her by the shoulders. "Kagome…I know that. I know you know I'd never hurt you, or anyone else as a hanyou…But…what about youkai?"

She looked into his eyes, which were shining from behind his soaked silver bangs. "W-what do you mean?"

He paused. "I mean…what do you think…about me…as a youkai?"

Kagome suddenly couldn't meet his eyes. "Inuyasha…you know I love you, but—"

"Tell me." He demanded, as a clap of thunder came from behind them.

"Inuyasha…I…I…" she said. _I don't even know…his youkai side…am I really afraid of it?_

Her silence was all he needed. He let go of her. "Keh. Fine." He started walking away.

"No…Inuyasha, please—!" she begged.

"It's doesn't matter!" he said, through the thunder and the loud rain. "It doesn't matter if a part of me _disgusts_ you—"

"It doesn't disgust me!" she cried. "Inuyasha…how could you think that? You know I'd never—"

"Never _what_ Kagome?" he demanded. "Never be afraid of me? Never wake up and realize you made a mistake? Never realize that maybe I'm not worthy of you?"

_What? Where did this come from? _"Inuyasha…you're…no! Inuyasha, I don't think like that!"

"Then why are you acting like it? What's wrong?" he said, in a slightly harsh tone.

"Inuyasha…I…" she paused, and looked away. "Do you love me?"

He stared. "Where did this come from?"

Kagome turned back at him, with tears shining in her fierce eyes. "DO YOU LOVE ME OR NOT?"

_Oh no…now she thinks that…_He walked closer. "Kagome…I…"

She didn't look at him. "Inuyasha…if you love me, tell me."

"What? Kagome, what's gotten into you?" He demanded.

"Fine, then! If you don't love me and never did, then DON'T SAY ANYTHING!"

That got him mad. "Kagome, what is your problem? If I didn't love you, don't you think I would have made it obvious a long time ago?"

Before she knew it, words she never expected to say came from her mouth. "How do I know that? How do I know that it hasn't all been a lie, that you didn't just be with me so you could get laid—!"

Before Inuyasha knew what he was doing, he grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her against a tree, making the back of her yukata soaked. "Listen, you! Whatever's been going on in those dreams, it DOESN'T mean that! How many times do I have to say, "I love you" before you get it?"

She couldn't quite be relieved. "Inuyasha!" she yelled. "Then if you love me and you aren't mad at me, then what's bothering you?"

His eyes suddenly became cold. He released her. "Keh. It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!" she said. "Inuyasha, please, I'm here to help, what's wrong?"

He clenched his hands into fists. "You think you can understand what's wrong? You can't. You won't ever be able to understand, Kagome."

"Oh really? Try me then!"

He yelled, "I'm a _hanyou_ Kagome! And hanyous don't have anyone! Hanyous aren't supposed to have trust, mates, or children! We have nothing! We _are _nothing! Not worthy of anything! I'm not even worthy to be here talking to you!"

She stepped back. _He…doesn't think he's good enough for me?_ "Inuyasha…" she said.

"And you! Look what I've done to you! You're so young and you already have to look after a child! It's not supposed to be this way! You don't belong here! You're supposed to be in your world, with a human for you, going to that 'school' instead of being stuck here, as a _hanyou's _mate! YOU BELONG IN YOUR OWN TIME!"

With that, a hand flew to her mouth, suppressing a gasp. _He…he doesn't want me here…_ "Inu…yasha…" A tear fell down her face.

He realized what he had done. "No…wait…I didn't mean…Kagome…"

She shut her eyes tightly and turned. "Wait…" he said, reaching out his hand. "Kagome!" But she had already gone.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head on Goshinboku, wishing he hadn't said that.

* * *

Miles away, the Manipulator of the Shadows laughed. _And now…it is time…__

* * *

_

A/N: I hated writing this chapter. It just killed me to write. (Oh, the whole "Do you love me or not" thing was because she thought that's what was bothering him. She didn't actually think that. But after he told her she was better off in her time, however...you don't know...) It also killed me Because in the series for so long, they have this great trust in one another, and I'm breaking it...sorta...I feel so...evil...


	21. Kidnapped

A/N: I forgot to mention that you may throw blunt (and/or sharp) objects at me now. I am soooooo evil, aren't I? I just love it when I get reviews and hear you scream! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I CONTROL YOUR EMOTIONS!

Ahem…and today's chapter…

**Chapter 12: Kidnapped!**

"_Kagome…let's always be together…" Inuyasha said, holding her close._

_She nodded. "Yes, Inuyasha…we'll never be separated."_

_Her head was leaning against his chest, and he stroked her hair. "Kagome…" he murmured. "I've decided to spend my life with you. Do you…do you know what that means?"_

_She didn't answer. He continued, "It means…that after tonight…we'll be mates. We'll be together for all eternity. And nothing…nothing will ever change that. Nothing will ever come between us. We'll be bound to each other…and not even death can change that. Are you…are you ready for that type of commitment."_

_Kagome looked into his amber eyes. "Y-Yes." She said. "Yes, Inuyasha…I…want to be with you, forever."_

_He stared. "You…you mean that?"_

_She smiled. "Of course I do. Besides…I thought I made it quite obvious that I love you, didn't I?"_

_Without any further hesitation, his lips met hers, and they showed her his love with a fiery passion. Kagome felt herself being pushed back down on to the bed, while Inuyasha loomed over her. When he broke the kiss, both their hearts were beating, the sound melting into one._

"_Kagome…" he whispered, kissing her neck. "I love you."_

"_I know." She murmured. "I know…"

* * *

_

Kagome sighed. _I guess those days are gone…_

"Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.

She woke from her daydream. "Huh? Sorry, Sango-chan."

They were both in Sango's hut, babysitting the children while Inuyasha and Miroku were out hunting. They had been gone a long time, it was almost dark, so Kagome suspected that they were mostly talking then bringing back dinner.

"Kagome-chan," Sango said. "Will you please tell me what's going on between you and Inuyasha?"

_I knew she'd ask about it sooner or later. _"We're just…having a little tiff right now. That's all."

"Kagome," Sango said. "Miroku and I definitely know what 'little tiffs' are like. And this isn't one."

Kagome turned around to pick up Kuro. "All that's going on is we're having a little disagreement right now."

Sango sat down across from her, with Suki in her lap. "That's not true. This isn't a little disagreement. This is something big. Something you don't want to tell me about."

She blinked away a tear. "Does it matter what it is?" she said, holding on to the fussy Kuro. "It's just…Inuyasha and I…we never had trouble like this…"

"So something _is _going on." Sango said.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kagome said, as darkness fell. Just at that moment, Kuro transformed. His dog ears slid down on his head, turning into normal human ears. His claws and fangs shrunk. He was nothing more than a human baby. Kagome sighed. "I forgot. Tonight's the new moon. Inuyasha will want to get back soon."

"Kagome-chan," Sango said. "I'm sure whatever it is, it won't last long. You and Inuyasha can never fight for too long."

She bounced Kuro on her hip. "Yes, but…I'm so afraid! He…he said…"

"What did he say, Kagome?" The youkai exterminator asked.

Kagome said, through teary eyes. "He…he told me…that it might have been better…if I had stayed in my time!"

Whatever Sango had expected, it had not been this. She resolved to find someway to _physically_ knock some sense into the hanyou. "Kagome…" she said.

The tears kept coming. "I don't understand it! B-before, all he wanted was for me to stay here…a-and now…he wants me to go home!"

"Kagome…" Sango began, but she was cut off by Kagome.

"This…jyaki…no…Sango-chan, run!"

But just as they got up to run, the Manipulator of the Shadows burst into the hut. He laughed. "Miko, your powers wane. Is it possible because you realize the hanyou no longer loves you."

Kagome didn't say anything, she kept her hands wrapped protectively around Kuro. "Don't get any closer!" she warned.

He laughed. "Your feeble powers won't keep me out." He jumped forward.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome yelled, grabbing her. Within an instant, she covered herself, Suki, Sango, and Kuro with her barrier. The youkai hit it and was sent back by a blast of light.

He got back up. "Miko, do you think that trick would work on me a second time?"

"If Inuyasha comes back, you're in for it now!" Kagome yelled.

He had no visible mouth, yet she knew he was smirking. "Your hanyou is human tonight, is he not? Your threats won't work. I _knew _this was his human night from my observations of you."

"Observations? Wait…_You _gave me these dreams?" Kagome yelled.

Sango stared. "Dreams…?"

"Miko, you disappoint me. I would have thought you would have figured it out sooner. Of course, you also did disappoint me by not figuring out the meanings of those dreams."

"The meanings? They have no meaning! If you were sending them, then they don't matter!"

There was a pause. "But they meant something if they were coming from your own mind, miko." There was a small gasp. "Yes, I know miko. I know all about your fears. I know all about the doubt you had in your hanyou. The fear you had of his youkai side. How it tortured you to see your lover inflict so much pain upon you. And how it tortured him, believing that his beloved miko feared him."

"SHUT UP!" Kagome yelled.

He continued. "But you are a foolish one, miko. If you had only believed your dreams, you wouldn't be in this mess. If you had only succumbed to your fear, and fled from him, then I wouldn't be doing this."

"You did that...all to make me run away! You wanted me to desert Inuyasha! YOU TRIED TO MAKE ME LEAVE HIM!" She screamed, and her barrier flickered.

"If you had run away, it would have been easy to capture you. Much easier. Then I wouldn't have needed to break into your house and take you by force. But…I could have done that, but I decided against it. Seeing the _anguish _on your faces at the distrust of each other was more than enough entertainment—"

Kagome screamed in anger as pink light shone from her, aiming for the Manipulator of the Shadows. "Perfect." He said in a whisper. Not minding the pain, he jumped forward. Before Sango and Kagome knew what was happening, her barrier was down. They both couldn't move, and their children landed on the ground.

"KURO!" Kagome cried, just as Sango said, "Suki!"

* * *

"_KURO!" Kagome cried, as she fought against the invisible force that bound her. _

Inuyasha stiffened. "Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. "What is it?"

"It's Kagome…" he said, turning towards the village. "She's in danger!" he started running.

"But Inuyasha! You're human tonight!"

"I don't care!" he yelled. "As long as I save Kagome!"

* * *

The shadow youkai glided forward, looking at both babies as they wailed. He looked from one, and then to the other. He kept looking back and forth. _I get it…_ Kagome thought. _Before…all he saw of Kuro was his ears. Now that he's human, he can't tell which!_

He glided over to Kagome. "Miko…which is your child?"

"I won't tell." She said.

He smacked her hard across the cheek, causing her to fall over limply, unable to get up. "Kagome-chan!" Sango gasped.

"Tell me now!" he ordered.

"I won't!" Kagome yelled.

The youkai said. "You're making this difficult miko. But…in that case…" All of a sudden, Kagome and Sango felt a drowsiness upon them. Before they knew it, they passed out. Along with the children. The Manipulator of the Shadows used his magic to lift them all in the air, encasing them in what looked like a clear bubble. "I'll just take you all."

* * *

Inuyasha ran into the village. "KAGOME!" he yelled, drawing the unchanged Tessaiga. But just as he yelled, the Manipulator of the Shadows burst from his hut, with Kagome, Sango, Kuro, and Suki floating along behind them.

"NO!" He yelled. "KAGOME!"

Shippou ran up to them. "What's going on—?" he saw them. "Kagome!"

Inuyasha started to run after them, but Miroku grabbed them back. "No! Inuyasha, you're human tonight! You can't chase after them."

He fought to get out of the monk's grasp. "I don't care! I have to get her back! This wouldn't have happened if we hadn't been—"

"Inuyasha, I know you want to get her back, but you have to wait until morning! When your hanyou strength will return and you can get her back!"

"YOU BAKA!" Inuyasha roared. "DIDN'T YOU NOTICE THEY HAVE SANGO AND SUKI TOO?"

"What?" Miroku looked up, and saw the form of his wife and child. Just then, the youkai disappeared into the night. His face became hard, angry. "We're going. Now!"

As they ran off in the direction the youkai took off in, Shippou came after them, screaming, "Wait! I'm coming too!"

* * *

A/N: Let's pretend the first scene was after the "cut off" in Ch 24 of the first story, okay? Also, a lot of people have been asking if the evil dude is Naraku. I will tell you this right now. Naraku is DEAD. He is NOT coming back. This Manipulator of the Shadows IS NOT, NEVER WAS, and NEVER WILL BE Naraku! (And to the person who thought he was Menomaru, nope. He laughs about as much though…I think all evil villains are on laughing gas or something…) 


	22. I'll Come For You

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in the past few days! I was at an amusement park, so I was quite incapable of updating. It wasn't as fun as I thought it would be though. (Note from experience: NEVER eat fried chicken, Dippin' Dots, and a soda and then go on the ride that shoots you straight up at 100 or so mph…not fun…ugh…) On the bright side, it gave me some great ideas, and also some insight into the behavior of young kids, in study for Kuro. (In the Epilogue, Kuro is going to be two or something. Whee!) So, with that, here is thy chapter:

**Chapter 22: I'll Come For You**

Kagome groaned as she suddenly came to. The first thing she noticed was she was lying on her side on a hard floor. Check that…a hard, _cold_ floor. As she curled her fingers against it, she discovered it was stone. Her body was cold, and wherever she was also was chilling. Her side that she was lying on felt numb and almost hurt, as if she had landed hard on them. She had a pulsing headache that wouldn't go away. She moaned as she opened her eyes.

She was in some sort of cave, and from the looks of it, there had been a great fire. The inside of it was scorched. As she looked around, she could feel a faint presence of Jyaki. She squinted, tapping into her miko senses, and then she saw it—A barrier. It was only two feet away from where she was.

_A barrier…why…? _And then she remembered the events just before she fell unconscious. _That shadow youkai! He must have taken me! Wait…what about Kuro and everyone else? _

She put her palms on the floor and tried to hoist herself up. But all she could do was lift her head off the floor, since she felt as if her strength had been drained. Looking around, she saw Sango lying nearby also unconscious, while Kuro and Suki were awake, and seemed to have crawled to each other in comfort.

Kagome looked around. The barrier covered them completely, making sure there was no way out. She slowly lifted her hand and with one finger, touched the barrier. The pain that surged through her hand was like being shocked with electricity. She jerked it away so fast, and it was a wonder why she didn't cry out. She knew she couldn't break it with her miko powers, not in this state. _Damn…we're trapped…_

Trying to get up again, she succeeded in lifting the upper half of her body off the ground, crawling over towards Kuro and Suki. Kuro was sort of holding her for her comfort. Like he was trying to reassure her everything would be okay. It was amazing that a six month old baby was already acting like a certain who-knows-how old hanyou. _Just like Inuyasha does when ever I'm afraid…_But thinking of the hanyou made her heart sink.

_Inuyasha…If only I hadn't been deceived by the false dreams…if only we could have maintained our trust! If only…this would have never happened…_

She heard Sango stirring. "Kagome-chan?"

Kagome looked over at her. "Sango-chan." She replied.

Sango tried to lift herself up. Like Kagome, she also seemed to be suffering a temporary lapse in strength. "Where are we?"

"No idea." She replied.

"Kagome," Sango said sternly. "What's going on? Why did that youkai come last night, and for the last time, _what _is going on between you and Inuyasha?"

Kagome hesitated. She didn't want to reveal the truth behind what her friend had asked, but she knew Sango had to know, considering that she had been thrown into this mess.

She sighed. "Sango...I have to say first…sorry for bringing you into this…"

And Kagome told her everything. The day she saw the mysterious youkai in the woods, the horrible nightmares, how Inuyasha was hurt when he found out, how it started drawing them apart, and how her fear and distrust of his youkai side had led them into this mess.

Sango didn't say anything through the whole narrative. She was shocked that a thing like this had happened and she didn't even know about it. When Kagome finished, she was trembling. "Kagome…" Sango said.

Kagome looked up, with tears in her eyes. "That's why I'm sorry, Sango-chan! I feel so bad for not being able to t-trust Inuyasha like I should have! I shouldn't have doubted him at all! But I did! I did because of those horrible d-dreams! A-and now, w-we're both stuck h-here in this mess, and i-it's all m-my fault! I-I'm so s-s-sorry Sango-chan! S-so sorry! A-And now Inuyasha will c-come here and be killed and…IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"

Because she worked herself up so much when she was already feeling nauseated from being so weak, she couldn't help what happened next. She got sick.

Sango crawled over to her, "Kagome-chan, are you all right?"

Kagome wiped her mouth. "I'm fine…But it's been quite a while since that happened, eh? Almost a year now…" She gave a shaky laugh. "Heh…what a time that was! I'm never having children again…"

It occurred to Sango that Kagome was not quite herself. "Kagome-chan…calm down. It'll be fine."

"It won't be fine!" Kagome said, starting to cry again. "And it's all my f-fault!"

"Kagome!" Sango said, shaking her. "Calm down! It's not your fault! Do you know what? I used to think that! I used to think that about my father…and everything that happened with my village, and then everything with Kohaku…But do you know what I learned? You can't go blaming yourself for things you can't control! Kagome, _anyone_ would have been deceived by that youkai. _Anyone!_ You are not to blame. Inuyasha is coming to save you, like he always does. And like he always does, he'll see that we get out. You were always the hopeful one in the group. Are you going to back down now?"

The tears did not recede. "But…Sango-chan…"

Sango pointed to Kuro and Suki. "Think of the children, Kagome! Do you want them to think this is hopeless? Do you want them to know we're losing heart? No! We have to be strong, if not for ourselves, at least for them. You have to be strong for them!"

Even though being strong seemed like the last thing she wanted to do, Kagome looked over at Kuro and Suki, who were both examining the surroundings with slight fear, and nodded. "For the children." She said.

* * *

"How much farther?" Shippou wailed. 

Inuyasha sniffed the air. Daybreak had just come and thankfully the return of his hanyou powers. "Not too much. We were going the right way."

"Inuyasha…are you noticing this?" Miroku asked, he was looking at something on the ground.

"_What?"_ A rather annoyed hanyou asked. He wanted to get to the youkai's lair quickly. So he could kill the youkai and get Kagome back, no, get Kagome back, _then_ kill that youkai. And make sure it was a very painful death too.

"Look." Miroku said, pointing to the remains of a campfire.

"_So?_" Inuyasha asked. "There was someone around here, big deal.

"Inuyasha, do you realize where we are?"

"Yeah. Were in a forest. Chasing that bastard of a youkai."

"Wait, Inuyasha," The kitsune said, sniffing the air. "We've been here before."

"What?" he sniffed the air. No mistaking it. It was all their scents. The final clue was a half buried box of pocky not to far from the campfire. "But…when were we?"

"Inuyasha, unless I'm mistaken, this is the same place we camped out the night before we fought Naraku."

Inuyasha stared. _That's right…about a year and a half ago…_He remembered that night…The night that they were all filled with gloom and dread over the anticipating fight. The night that he decided to face Naraku alone. The night that began everything for he and Kagome. _Kagome…_

"What does this mean, monk?" Inuyasha asked. "Does this mean that this _youkai_ is related to Naraku?" Miroku shrugged.

"Did it smell like Naraku?" Shippou asked.

"No, but—" he stopped. And then he remembered, Naraku's scent had changed because he absorbed Moryoumaru!

"Well?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha let out a growl. "That _bastard! _Why didn't I think of this before!" He sniffed the air. He knew exactly where to go. The cave they had met Naraku in. "Come on! We're going there now!"

* * *

Kagome was holding on to Kuro when she felt the Jyaki of the shadow youkai. "Awake, miko?" She turned around. Sure enough, there he was, his cloak of shadows trailing behind him. 

_I have to be strong…_"Inuyasha's coming soon." She said. "You're going to pay."

The youkai laughed. "Miko…don't try. I can sense your fear. How you fear what will happen to your beloved hanyou…I can only wait to see his reaction. Especially to this place—"

"Huh?" Kagome asked. "What place?"

"Miko, don't you know where we are?"

Kagome felt there was something familiar. She searched with her miko senses and found a faint jyaki. It was very faint, but instantly, everything fell into place. "Wait…the cave that we fought Naraku? Then…you're…"

The Manipulator of the Shadows drew himself up to his full height. "I am the last incarnation made by Naraku. I was born the day before you, miko, sent him to the afterlife. And of all his previous incarnations, _I_ was given the most power. _I _am the shadows, and I am known by no other name. Since the blood of Naraku runs through me, I thirst for his revenge. However, I do not sympathize with him. Your youkai Naraku would not have died if he had been hesitant to use the shikon no tama."

"Well, it worked out for us, didn't it?" Kagome said. "And you too, after all if he hadn't died, you wouldn't have been able to get your precious revenge."

"I do not toy with you for revenge, miko. I toy with you for my fun. And its even more fun when we throw the exterminator and the monk into the mix. I shall enjoy your tears of pain…"

"You monster!" Sango yelled. "Filth! Once we're done with you, you won't even be fit for hell!"

The shadow youkai did not reply to her comment, he said, "They're here."

Kagome felt a pang of fear. _Inuyasha!

* * *

_

As Inuyasha ran towards the cave, anger pulsed through him. _It's all his fault…he was the one doing this to Kagome…doing this to us. And now he dares to challenge us, well he won't get off easy! I'm going to make sure that he dies slowly, and painfully. His guts will be food for Tessaiga! _

He looked sideways over at Miroku. He too, had a face of determination, of anger, and Inuyasha could only guess he was also plotting the youkai's demise. _I haven't seen the monk so angry since…a long time. But after all, Sango and Suki got kidnapped too…_

They finally found the cave. They ran towards the entrance, and then, suddenly, Miroku and Inuyasha were thrown back. As Inuyasha landed on his back, he yelled. "What the hell?"

Miroku looked at it. "Inuyasha, it's—"

"It appears to be a barrier of some sort." A voice piped up. Then Inuyasha felt a prick on his nose. He slapped it off and looked in his hand.

"Myouga! What the heck are you doing here?"

"Long time, no see, Inuyasha-sama!" He said, popping up.

"Look, this is kinda important, so if you only came to say hi, then I'm gonna—"

"Not at all! I came to check on you and your family. It seems you have been busy, eh, Inuyasha-sama?" He said, with a suggestive wink. "I always knew you'd end up just like your father…"

Inuyasha felt a bright red blush come on his face. He couldn't really discuss such things with the annoying flea youkai. He wanted dearly to squish the flea and save Kagome, but he had to know if there were any rumors about him in the youkai community. "W-_WHERE_ did you hear about this?" he demanded.

Myouga said, "Why, from your brother of course!"

"So, _Sesshoumaru_ is saying stuff about me behind my back!" He growled. "Next time I see him, I'm gonna make sure he'll never speak again!"

"Ahem!" Miroku said, indicating towards the barrier.

"Myouga, leave me alone, okay, we're about to go into a _huge battle_."

However, the flea youkai didn't budge. "Just when have I ever left your side, Inuyasha-sama?"

Inuyasha turned back towards the cave, muttering about annoying flea youkai. Miroku went up and touched the barrier, and again it shocked him.

"No matter." Inuyasha said, raising Tessaiga. "Kongoushouha!" he yelled, releasing the diamonds at the barrier.

However, the barrier, didn't budge. "Huh? KONGOUSHOUHA!" He yelled again, but his efforts were futile.

"Damnit!" He yelled, running at it and pushing all his strength against it, but nothing happened.

"Aieeeee!" Myouga said, being shocked off. Once he fell on the ground, he decided to flee for his life.

"This youkai must be able to place specific barriers." Miroku said. "If we perform a sacred rite, I could have it down in a few hours—"

"THERE'S NO TIME FOR THAT!" Inuyasha roared. "WHAT ABOUT KAGOME!"

"INUYASHA, I REALIZE WHY YOU WANT TO BE SO HASTY, BUT WHEN THE EFFORTS ARE FUTILE, THEN—"

"Hey, I don't feel anything." Shippou said, touching it. "In fact—" He put his hand through. He didn't get shocked and was able to get passed the barrier.

Inuyasha and Miroku stared. "Okay…what?" Inuyasha asked, touching it and again getting shocked.

"Let's think…" Miroku said. "Why would Shippou be able to get through it and yet we cannot?"

Inuyasha and Miroku stared at each other.

And it dawned on them.

They both looked away, slapping themselves on the forehead.

"If only this had happened _before_ we decided to get married!" Miroku said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Even then, you _still_ wouldn't have been able to get it."

Miroku glared at him, but said nothing.

"_Lecher._" Inuyasha muttered.

"Huh?" Shippou asked. "How come you guys can't get in and I can?"

"Well…er…" The blushing inu hanyou said. "Just…go in there. Go in there and break the youkai's concentration so we can get in. Now!"

Shippou nodded, walked through the barrier and then transformed into a rat. He scampered off down the tunnel.

Miroku grinned. "So, I guess the saying is true when they say 'earthly desires are our downfall'."

"_Monk…_" Inuyasha warned.

"This youkai had to have been watching our every move to know that this was our weakness. I mean…he must have been watching us _all the time…_" Miroku muttered in an afterthought. "Wish I knew that spell."

Inuyasha growled. "That's it, you're dead!"

* * *

Kagome looked at Sango somberly. _When's Inuyasha getting here? The youkai said he was close…Where is he?_

The only thing that came into the room was a rat. She absent mindedly watched it as it looked around. Suddenly, the rat jumped on top of the Manipulator of the Shadows and started biting his glove.

"What the hell?" It yelled, grabbing the rodent and trying to toss it off him, but it stayed put. Suddenly, Kagome saw their barrier waver, but it held.

"Sango-chan…I think it's Shippou-chan!"

She looked at the rat. "Shippou-chan?"

But they watched as it struggled to keep its hold, to break its concentration for a little bit.

* * *

Suddenly, the barrier went down. "Let's go!" Inuyasha yelled, as he and Miroku ran through a split second before it came back up! They ran through the tunnel and came into the cavern they fought Naraku a year before. He saw the Shadow youkai fighting with rat-Shippou, and Kagome, Sango, and the two babies off in a corner of the room. "KAGOME!" he yelled, charging forward. 

"Inuyasha!" she gasped.

The shadow youkai grabbed Shippou off him and tossed him across the room, where he changed before he hit the wall. "Ah, Inuyasha. You're here. I wondered how long it would take you to break through my barrier."

"Keh. That's right. And now, it's time for you to die. It's over!" Inuyasha raised Tessaiga.

"Actually, it's just the beginning." He pointed at Kagome. Invisable roped bound her and Kuro and pulled her out the barrier, in front of the shadow youkai. Kuro started crying.

She screamed, "Inuyasha!"

"Kagome…" he gasped. _How can I kill him if he's using Kagome and Kuro as a shield? What am I going to do?

* * *

_

A/N: Do you get it now? It is NOT Naraku, but rather an INCARNATION of Naraku. You may say that's the same thing, but what about this: Do you consider Kagura to be Naraku? Didn't think so. Also, I can update tomorrow, but not so sure about Tuesday. I start school on Tuesday. (THANK YOU, SCHOOL DISTRICT! But our summer vacations start WAY late in June…) And I may be suffering from sleep deprivation since I usually wake up at 8 in the summer and I'll have to start waking up at 6 or sooner…urg…


	23. Facing Fears

A/N: It took forever because of the endless AP homework…and the fact that I bought INUYASHA MOVIE 3! But still….I gotta work harder on getting this in quickly.

**Chapter 23: Facing Fears**

Tessaiga was shaking in Inuyasha's grip. Before, he would not have hesitated to hit the youkai with any attack but he couldn't now. It was using Kagome and Kuro as a shield.

It snickered. "Come at me then, Inuyasha. If you so want me dead."

He tightened the grip on his sword, sweat forming on his brow. _Damnit…what am I going to do? _

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, trying to free herself from the bonds as Kuro wailed.

Miroku jumped forward, pulling out an ofuda. "Inuyasha! I have this!" He threw the paper sutra and it hit Kagome. With a flash of energy, Kagome and Kuro were blasted free from the spell. They landed on the ground.

"Kagome! Kuro!" Inuyasha yelled, running over to them while Miroku tried to free Sango and Suki from their barrier. Kuro was crying, and Kagome sat up and held him to her breast to calm him down. "Are you all right?" Inuyasha asked.

"Y-Yeah…" She said. "And I think Kuro's fine too."

"That's a relief." Inuyasha said. He handed her Tessaiga's sheath. "Here. It'll protect you."

She gripped the sheath, knowing its power would be enough to keep them safe. "Thanks Inuyasha but…" She looked up at him, with tears in her eyes. In that moment, she wanted to tell him how sorry she was. How much she wished she hadn't hurt him. "Inuyasha…I'm sorry…" She said.

"Don't worry about it." He replied.

"But…Inuyasha…" she said.

"I mean it, Kagome. Forget it." He said, more pleading than demanding.

"How touching." The Manipulator of the Shadows. "But how can you make up so easily?"

"Stay back." Inuyasha ordered to Kagome. She obliged, getting behind him. "What's it to you?" Inuyasha asked. "It's none of your business, that's what!"

He laughed. "I'm afraid, it is my business, _hanyou_. I am the one who created such distance between you, after all." He paused, snickering. "Allow me to distance you more!"

With that, he reached out with the smoke he was made from and reached towards Kagome and Kuro.

"Kagome, get down!" Inuyasha roared, darting forward while holding Tessaiga in the air. As Kagome did what he said, while covering Kuro, she heard him yell, "KONGOUSHOUHA!" There was an explosion from behind them.

Kagome opened her eyes. _Did he do it?_ She turned around. She saw a grayish mist floating in the air, before it merged again. _What?_

Once it merged, it formed a humanoid shape. "I told you." The youkai said. "I am not made of the same things you are made of. I cannot be harmed!"

Inuyasha growled. _Damnit…how can I kill him? _"So what? That's not going to stop me from taking you down!"

The youkai laughed. "You really are a foolish hanyou. Can you not see when I have clearly won?"

"Keh. Won, you say? If you haven't noticed, I'm still fighting here!" He raised Tessaiga again. "And I'll keep on fighting!"

Miroku ran in front of them, after freeing Sango and Suki. "Inuyasha! He is made of shadow and smoke! Tessaiga won't work on him!" He threw paper ofudas at him, but they had no effect.

The youkai turned to him, and said in a mocking tone. "Monk, weren't you the one with the kazaana in your right hand." He scoffed, "Bet you want that now, don't you?"

Miroku growled. The youkai had said exactly what he was thinking.

"Get back, Miroku, you're no use in this fight." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, I can fight him as well!" He looked at his right hand. "I may not have my kazaana, but I'll still be able to fight you! I WON'T GIVE UP!"

"M-Miroku…" Sango gasped. She glanced at Suki. If she had her Hiraikotsu, she wouldn't be standing on the sidelines.

"I'll fight too!" Shippou said, jumping up, appearing to have more courage then he felt. "Kitsunebi!"

Of course, the fire did nothing to the youkai. "Oh, the kitsune child. Aren't you a little young to be in this fight?"

Shippou glared at him. "Don't underestimate me!"

"Enough of this!" Inuyasha roared. "BAKURYU—AHHHHH!" He said, as his feet were suddenly gripped in their positions. He tried to lift his foot up, be he could do nothing. "What the hell?"

He turned around. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were feeling the same thing! Miroku tried to break the spell with an ofuda, but he had no luck. "Why can't we move?" he asked.

The youkai laughed. "I will have no interference this time. I have toyed with you for long enough. Now for my real business." He waved his hand, and Tessaiga flew away from Inuyasha, imbedding itself in the wall.

"Hey! Give it back!" he yelled, trying to grab it.

The Manipulator of the Shadows laughed menially. "And now, it is time." He made a slashing movement with his hand.

Inuyasha yelled in pain while Kagome screamed. There was a large gash in his chest. "INUYASHA!" she cried.

"Inuyasha!" Everyone else gasped.

The youkai slashed again and again, so fast, that Kagome was not able to put a barrier around him in time. "No! INUYASHA!" she cried.

He coughed up blood as the front of his haori soaked up the blood. "Kago…me…" He said, closing his eyes and falling to the ground.

"NOOOO!" she screamed, running towards him, finally freed from the spell. Tears fell from her without stopping. "NOOO! PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD!"

The youkai laughed. "Rest assured, he is not dead…But…"

A growl came from Inuyasha. Kagome gasped. She knew what was going on. Inuyasha rose up, his eyes red as blood, purple stripes on his cheek, with long nails and long fangs. Just as he had appeared in so many of her nightmares, yet this was no nightmare. It was real. He had transformed into a youkai. "Inu…yasha?" She asked.

"Kagome! Run!" Shippou yelled.

Inuyasha growled and grabbed her by the shoulders, drawing blood. It was worse than the time the Tennyo turned him into a youkai. He was out of control, his eyes thirsting for her blood, wanting her to bleed. He wanted to see her in pain. _Wench…her blood…Her blood must flow…_

"No! Inuyasha!" she cried. "Please, I'm Kagome! Please, remember who I am!"

_Kill…Kill human wench…Kill her! _His mind screamed out. He grinned evilly and flexed his claws.

"Please, Inuyasha!" she cried, while the others also cried in protest.

He slammed her down on the stone floor, hovering over her, his scarlet eyes filled with hate while her chocolate ones filled with fear. _My dreams…they're coming true…_

The youkai laughed. "Miko…your fear of him…your fear is what makes him stronger. Though you never wanted to deny it, you feared this side of your beloved hanyou more than anything. That is why you didn't trust him. Your fear is what condemns you."

Kagome started shaking. _No…He's…he's really going to kill me…And…I'm to afraid! I can't…He's going to kill me!_

Inuyasha laughed, raising his claws above his head. _Her blood…feed my claws…I will bite into her flesh…KILL!_ The voice screamed, ordering him to take her life. "Die, bitch." He said, cruelly.

The youkai smiled. "At last, I complete my revenge."

"No!" Kagome cried. "No! I won't believe it! I won't believe this is you, Inuyasha!"

He stopped before slashing her, looking puzzled. _Why…Why do I hesitate? Kill!_

"Yes, Inuyasha, KILL HER!" The Manipulator of the Shadows ordered.

"No! It's not you, Inuyasha! This isn't you! You have to fight it, you have to!"

He growled. "SHUT UP!" He raised his claws again. _Damnit…Why do I keep stopping myself? Kill!_

She threw her arms around him, despite the danger. "It doesn't matter! It doesn't matter at all! I don't care if you are a youkai right now! I still love you just the same!"

His eyes widened in shock. _What…? Why is that wench…? _His claws, still at the ready position were inches behind her back, but he did not move them.

Kagome looked at him, with her teary eyes. "And I won't care. I will always love you no matter what form your in…and…I won't be afraid!"

Inuyasha's youkai mind was puzzled. _Why isn't she afraid? Why don't I sense fear?_

"What?" The Manipulator of the Shadows asked. "You must be afraid! He's going to kill you!"

"I don't care!" Kagome yelled. "He can kill me, but I won't be afraid, and that won't keep me from loving him! Because…" She said, looking up at Inuyasha's face. "I won't ever stop loving you…" And she planted a kiss on his lips.

Inuyasha's mind was split into two at that moment. His hanyou side started coming back.

_Kill her!_

_No, It's Kagome!_

_It doesn't matter, Kill!_

_No, I won't!_

_You must!_

_NO!_

When he gave that defiance, he was set free. His eyes turned back to their amber color, and his fangs and his teeth shrank. However, the purple stripes remained on his cheek. Kagome was still kissing him, and he slowly closed his eyes and kissed her back, holding her close.

"She was able to get him back." Sango said, still stuck in their positions.

"This wouldn't be the first time." Miroku replied.

When they broke the kiss, Inuyasha held her close. "I think we've done this a few times, huh?" he said.

She nodded. "A few."

"But…Kagome…did you mean it when you said you weren't afraid."

"Uh-huh." She replied. "Inuyasha…no part of you, nothing, could make me disgusted, or afraid. I can never be scared of you."

"I don't understand it!" The youkai said, "How were you able to bring him back?"

"There's something you youkai don't understand." Inuyasha said, standing up, despite the pain in his wounded chest. "It's called 'love'!"

"But the miko was afraid of you!" He roared.

"Maybe I was!" Kagome yelled. "But I realized…It's Inuyasha. I can never be scared of him! Maybe he did try to kill me, but I don't care! I love all of him, even his youkai side! And I won't let some incarnation of Naraku get between us!"

"If you are finished making your speech," Miroku said, coming from behind them, "Then let's kill him!"

"How did you get free?" Inuyasha asked.

"He lost his concentration." Sango said. "Shippou, watch the children!" Shippou nodded and went by Kuro and Suki. "Kirara!" Sango cried.

Kirara swooped up to the top of the chamber and grabbed the hilt of Tessaiga, even though the sword repelled her, she was able to drop it. Inuyasha jumped up and caught it. "And now, it's youkai exterminating time!"

The youkai sounded enraged when he said, "The only one to be exterminated is you!" He threw a blast of energy at them. Kirara grabbed the two children while they all jumped out of the way, save one.

When the dust cleared, one lay on the ground, as if knocked out. It was Kagome.

The shadow youkai floated towards her. He laughed. "Miko…are you finally dead?"

As reached out towards her, a voice quite unlike hers said, "Gotcha."

"What?" He turned around, and everyone else was lined up at the other side of the room, including Kagome, all smirking. He looked back at the Kagome figure. "The Kitsune child?"

"Now, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. She stepped behind him and placed her fingers on his shoulders closing her eyes. Pink light shone from her and flew into Inuyasha.

"You're combining your powers?" The youkai asked. "No matter, I am immortal!"

_Inuyasha…go!_ Kagome mentally said, and because they were connected, Inuyasha heard her. _Thanks,_ He replied.

"Your time is finished!" He yelled, raising Tessaiga. "GO TO HELL!" He cried, jumping at him. "BAKURYUUHA!"

There was a giant explosion as his power hit the power of the youkai. They heard a yell of pain, and then nothing. Inuyasha held a hand over his eyes as He looked at where the sound had come from.

When the dust cleared, there was nothing. Bakuryuuha combined with Kagome's powers had blown him away, literarily.

"He's gone…" Kagome said happily, even though it was tired due to the power she had given Inuyasha.

All of a sudden, a small rock crumbled, it was falling on top of where the children were. "KURO, SUKI!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping at them.

But Kuro took care of it. He thrust Suki into the background, like Inuyasha did with Kagome, and slashed at the rock, slicing it to bits with his small claws.

Everyone stared, and Inuyasha smiled. "That's my boy!"

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, he's brave, strong, and loving…just like his father."

* * *

A/N: Forgive the movie 2 reference. I thought it was a good idea. And if the end seems rushed, I had to do this quickly and then get to my AP homework. Sorry about that… 


	24. Precious Gift of Love

A/N: Well, I've been looking forward to this chapter longer than you know…Let's just say, It's fun…and yay for innuendo:P (I have a Miroku Complex… ) AND YAY! I GOT INUYASHA MOVIE THREE! I watched in English and it was...painful. _shudders..._ Between Takemaru's english accent, the dragon stuff, and the egl-ish whatever from Inu...it was sad. I hearby swear never to watch movie 3 with the English dub AGAIN.

**Chapter 24: Precious Gift of Love**

"Well, Kuro's finally asleep." Inuyasha said. Kagome and him were finally back in their hut, and were kneeling over Kuro's basket, thanking whatever higher power was up there that he was finally asleep.

"Yeah…" Kagome nodded. They had gotten back late the night before, and this day had been about resituating themselves back into village life. They hadn't the chance to speak to each other alone after what happened in the cave.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Undoubtedly, Inuyasha was also thinking of what to say after what happened in the battle. "How was your day?" He said, offhandedly. He and Miroku went off hunting, in which Miroku teased him about how the only time he and Sango knew they were mates was whenever they were forced to confess their love during a battle.

Miroku was duly punished.

Kagome sighed, her eyes glancing the darkness that came through the fabric covering the window. "Normal. I went to talk Sango, then we both visited Kaede…"

"How is the old hag?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome glared, giving him a warning. "Okay. But she's not going out to slay youkai anytime soon. Sango and I gathered some herbs for her since a woman in this town is going to have a baby…"

"Keh. Not enough strength to gather herbs, but enough to threaten me to stay in line, eh?"

"Inuyasha! Kaede-sama is old!"

"You got that right!"

Kagome looked mad, making Inuyasha cringe. He was so sure she was going to say 'sit!'. But instead, she laughed.

He stared. "Just WHAT—is so funny?"

She giggled. "Your face. You look so afraid whenever I'm about to say 'that word'!"

"You'd be afraid of it too if you got slammed to the ground whenever you pissed someone off." He muttered, folding his arms.

She stopped giggling. And another uncomfortable silence descended upon them. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "What's wrong?"

She turned away. "It's just…"

"Are you still weak from when you gave me some of your powers?" He asked.

She stared. "Y-yeah…a bit…"

"Something else, is wrong, isn't it?"

_Maybe I should tell him about…No! _Kagome's mind said. _Not yet…_ "Inuyasha…"

"Kagome," he asked sweetly, coming closer.

"Inuyasha…I'm…" She paused. "I'm sorry…I just never got to really apologize for…everything that happened…"

"No." he said. "I'm the one who should apologize. Because I felt bad about being a hanyou…you ended up getting kidnapped. And then, back in the cave…I lost control. If you hadn't gotten through to me then…"

"It wasn't your fault." She said. "You couldn't help it. And besides…You don't have to worry. I told you, I can't…I'm not afraid, or disgusted by you. I could never be. And your youkai side…it's just part of who you are. And nothing can change it."

"I wish I could change it." He muttered.

"There's no reason to." Kagome said. "You can't turn human anymore. And even if you could…it doesn't matter. You'll always be my little hanyou." She kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled, and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his lap. Kagome looked down at Kuro. "I swear, when he's going to grow up, he's going to be just like you." She said.

"I thought that was a bad thing!" He said.

She shook her head, still smiling. "No. Well…it will be a bit hard, if he gets _all _of your traits, but…If he turns out to be just like you, loving, affectionate, you, then he'll be perfect for any girl that comes along."

"Keh. Like any girl would want a kid that's a clone of me." Inuyasha said, not meaning to, but it came out nonetheless.

Kagome gave a small laugh. "Suki seems to like him. Who knows? I'm sure Sango would be thrilled if they got together down the road."

Inuyasha snorted. "The monk would kill me. What a hypocrite. I heard him saying something about how he's going to make sure she is 'guarded from the eyes of men' until she's at least 18."

"Being a parent changes things." Kagome said.

"It certainly does." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome turned to look at him, and in an instant, she was captured in the spell his golden eyes set upon her. He slowly leaned inwards, and their foreheads touched. Kagome closed her eyes just as his lips captured hers in a sweet kiss.

His arms wrapped around her, holding her in a tight embrace, while one of her hands clasped on to his neck. The other lay on his chest. When they broke the intense kiss, Kagome reached up and tweaked his ears.

He rolled his eyes. "You have a very strange fetish for my ears."

She grinned. "You got that right, dog boy."

"I'm not a dog." He muttered, as he recaptured her in another kiss. With the intensity of their passion, they fell backwards on to the bed, with Kagome on top.

"You know, Kagome," Inuyasha said, after a few minutes of kissing. "The whole thing with the bastard youkai…it was actually not that bad. I mean, I haven't used Tessaiga in a while." He grinned, with a lecherous glint in his eye he surely picked up from Miroku.

Kagome gave a sidelong glance at the sleeping Kuro. "Yeah, well 'Tessaiga' got me in enough trouble, remember?"

"Stop it." He said. "You know you want it too."

She glared at him, and sighed. "Inuyasha, no matter how long you've lived, you still haven't grown up."

"Nope." He replied, smiling.

She grinned, "Well, then I guess I'll have to do all the growing up for you."

Inuyasha suddenly thought of that. He was once again thrust into reality. Kagome would die, old, while he would remain young. "Kagome…about tha—" He was cut off when Kagome seized his lips within hers. She didn't want to talk now.

He decided to put aside his worries until later. He rolled over and pinned her underneath him. After he had completely devoured her face with kisses, he said, "Kagome, you are the greatest thing that ever happened to me."

"I know." She said, as he started taking off his haori, while kissing her neck. "Feelings mutual."

* * *

The next day, Kagome went to go visit Kaede and Sango again, so Inuyasha was left to babysit. He took Kuro out, and sat on a hill overlooking the village. It was the afternoon, so they could see all the villagers tending to their fields. 

As Kuro crawled over to him, the baby sunk his fangs into his finger.

"OW!" He growled at the six month old. "Stupid kid…" He muttered, looking at his bleeding finger. "WHY do they need to get the sharp stuff so early?"

Kuro smiled at him innocently. "Oh no, you ain't getting out of this one, runt!" he said. "C'mere you." He set Kuro down on the grass. "Now, what's the attack position, I showed you?" He held his hand in the air, claws raised to attack. Kuro imitated him.

Inuyasha couldn't help but grin. "Kagome will kill me, but…I can't help but teach ya now."

Kuro raised his index and middle finger, like Inuyasha had shown him, and slashed at a passing butterfly. He cut it to pieces.

"That's my boy!" Inuyasha said with glee. "Heh, forget Kagome, I can't wait to show Miroku this!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called, coming up the hill.

"Umm…" he looked back at Kuro. He put the infant's hand down to hide what he was teaching him. "Hi, Kagome."

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you look so guilty about?"

"Nothing." He muttered. _You liar…_his brain thought.

Kagome sat down beside him. They both smiled at Kuro, who now decided to kill a grasshopper he spotted nearby. "Kagome," Inuyasha said. "I guess…even through all we went through. I guess we turned out to be good parents after all."

"Yeah…" she said. "That's good too, because…"

"What?" he asked, unsuspecting.

She took a deep breath. "Inuyasha…I don't know how to say this but, I'm pregnant. A-again."

He stared at her for a second. His brain shut off. He didn't even remember how to breathe. _A-another kid? _And he did a thing any sensible guy in that situation would do.

He fainted.

* * *

A/N: MUA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! I AM SOEVIL TO INU! The first part was purposely vague, go read it with this new knowledge and things will fall into place. 

And next chapter is the EPILOGUE! Where you will see the new baby, and TWO YEAR OLD KURO! (Well, it might be four, but you will definitely see a two year old Kuro in flashback!)


	25. Dreams Come True

A/N: Unfortunately, this is the last chapter. But I thought I would make a oneshot later on featuring the children. (And if you think I'm doing this while watching movie 3, you're right!) There's more about this in the end Author's Note. For now, enjoy the last chappie!

**Chapter 25: Dreams Come True**

"_S…s…" A small voice said._

_Kagome gasped, directing her gaze from her round belly. "Inuyasha…I think he's going to say something!"_

_He turned around. And watched as Kuro said, "S…Sa…"_

"_Come on," Inuyasha said, "Spit it out!"_

"_S…S…Sankontessou!" Kuro finally said, baring his claws._

_Kagome immediately turned her gaze from her son to the alarmed hanyou. "Inuyasha…" She said, angrily. He cringed. He certainly had a lot of explaining to do…

* * *

_

"_I don't understand what's the big deal, Inuyasha." Kagome said, holding a newborn baby in her arms. The baby had silver hair and golden eyes like Inuyasha's, but instead of dog ears, it had round human ears. "They're only coming for one day!"_

"_Keh! You think I want that wolf hanging around here?" He said, folding his arms, annoyed._

"_Inuyasha…Ayame was in the territory, and we haven't seen them in a while! Besides, I heard that Kouga has a daughter now! He might be better behaved with a family around."_

"_Who cares if that bastard has a family, he's still a pathetic wolf, and I WONT have him coming here, and that's that!"_

_Kuro looked at Inuyasha, with inquisitive eyes. "B-ba…bastard." He said, sounding the word. "Bastard, bastard, bastard!"_

"_INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha ducked…

* * *

_

"_Horsey, horsey, horsey!" Kuro said, running around Inuyasha as fast as his little legs would carry him._

_Inuyasha collapsed on the floor of the hut. "No…more…horsey…" he moaned._

"_Come on daddy!" The hyper hanyou said in a high pitched voice. He tugged on Inuyasha's long hair, and then sat on his back, tugging his ears. "Horsey!"_

_Kagome grinned, holding a baby in her arms. "What's the matter, Inuyasha? I thought your hanyou strength could keep up with him."_

"_You forget, he's a hanyou too." Inuyasha said. "A TWO year old hanyou…"

* * *

_

_Kuro looked at Tessaiga. It was inside its sheath, and yet the item held mystery and wonder to the young hanyou. He had seen his father use it once, when killing a youkai that had attacked the village, and he had become entranced with it._

_He grabbed the hilt, and tried to pull it out, feeling how light it was in his hands. There was a flash of golden light as he pulled it out._

_Inuyasha walked through the curtain, and the sight nearly gave him a heart attack. "No! Kuro! Don't touch daddy's sword!" He jumped at him, grabbing the sword away from the young hanyou._

_Kagome walked into the hut. "Inuyasha, how many times have I told you not to leave him alone!"

* * *

_

"_Mommy, daddy, wake up!" The three year old Kuro said, tugging on the sheets of their bed._

_Kagome yawned, opening her eyes and sitting up. "What is it, Kuro?"_

"_It had better be worth it." Inuyasha muttered, also getting up._

_Their son looked at them with innocent eyes. "Where do babies come from?" he blinked._

_Instantly, a bright red blush came across both their faces. "Has Uncle Miroku been talking to you again?" Inuyasha asked seriously._

"_No." Kuro replied. "But I remember I was all alone until one day, Kiri came…How did Kiri get here?"_

_Kagome and Inuyasha stared at each other. "I didn't expect this early." Kagome whispered._

"_It's probably the monk's influence." Inuyasha muttered._

"_What are we going to tell him?" she asked._

"_I don't know!" Inuyasha said, his face still flaming red. He could barely even talk about this subject under normal conditions, but his son asking about the finer points of life at age three…he could barely take it._

"_You see, Kuro." Kagome said, trying to explain. "When two people…love each other they…decide if they want a baby. If they want one, they ask for one and…then they get one."_

"_Oh. Okay." Kuro started to leave their room. As he reached the sliding door, he said, "How come you and Daddy usually leave your door open, but some nights you close it?"_

"_Uh…" The blush went back across their faces.

* * *

_

Kagome opened her eyes. Sometimes, when she slept, visions would come to her. Visions of the past. Unlike the nightmares she had years ago, these were usually happy. She smiled. _Ah, memories…it's been so long since some of those happened…_

She was leaning against the wall of their bedroom. Since Kiri, her daughter, was born, they added their bedroom to their hut for a little…privacy. She didn't remember falling asleep. The last thing she remembered was chasing Kuro away from Tessaiga for what seemed like the billionth time.

Inuyasha slid the door open and sat down next to her. "You awake?" he asked.

Kagome yawned. "What happened to the children? The last thing I remember was watching them…"

"Shippou's taking care of it." He replied. "After having to babysit Kuro, Kiri and Suki, you need a nap."

"Yeah, well, Miroku and Sango-chan needed it. They deserve a break."

"Keh." The hanyou said. "It's their own fault anyway."

"Inuyasha," she warned. "It's not their fault. Like its no more our fault about Kuro and Kiri."

Sango was now noticeably six months pregnant. And to tell the truth, the monk and the youkai exterminator were less than thrilled. Kaede had informed them that she was sure it was twins, and she also had predicted it was girls. But it seemed that Buddha was determined to give Miroku karma for all his lecherous days.

"If Sango has twins, and their girls, they're going to need us to babysit more often." Kagome reminded him.

"Great…" Inuyasha sighed, "Kids should come with one of those 'warnig lables' you told me about once. They should tell you that you won't have any time to yourself after getting them."

"That's not true." Kagome said. "They're a lot of responsibility, but…" She looked at him, smiling. "I mean, even though its been a hard four years, we've been able to get through it all right. And, we still have time for each other. Kiri proved that, if nothing else."

It had been four years since Kuro had been born, making that five years since she had been Inuyasha's mate and six since she met him in the Sengoku Jidai. Kagome was now 21, but the role of a mother had already made her mature past her age. Of course, in maturity, Inuyasha had grown up a litte, a _very _little. But he hadn't really changed from the Inuyasha Kagome met six years ago. He hadn't even changed in appearance.

But Kagome speaking of the time that had passed made him sad. He was a hanyou, he knew he would live far longer than her. Yet she was a human, and soon she would have aged far past his. And there was nothing he could do about it. She was already growing older. Not enough to make much of a difference, yet it still brought sadness to his heart.

"Kagome…" he said, pausing.

She picked up on his voice. "Inuyasha? What is it?"

He directed his eyes to the ground. "Kagome, I…I was wondering, if…"

"Yes?" she asked.

"If you ever thought about how we—"

"Daddy, daddy!" A small voice said, running into the room. Two figures ran into the room. One had shoulder length black hair, chocolate eyes, and black dog ears. The other had silver hair put up in buns on the side of their head, with amber eyes and regular ears. The boy ran to Inuyasha and the girl ran to Kagome.

"Daddy!" Kuro said. "I killed three bugs!" He said this with glee, holding up his claws.

Kiri stuck her tongue out at him, revealing her fangs. "Kuro was killing bugs while Shippou-chan was trying to tell us a story!"

Kagome laughed. "What story did he tell you this time?" she asked.

"He told us about how daddy used to be a baka and have two girlfriends." Kuro said. "He said daddy was such a baka that mommy had to use 'the word' him a lot."

Inuyasha made a fist, glaring. "I think I'm going to have to have a little 'talk' with that runt."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "He didn't say anything that wasn't true, Inuyasha. That's right, Kuro, mommy did have to use the word on him a lot."

"And was he that big of a baka?" Kuro asked.

"Yup." Kagome nodded. "The biggest baka the world's ever seen."

"Yeah, well, you were pretty useless there for a while." Inuyasha muttered. "Always having to save your—"

Luckily, Kiri cut him off. "He told us about how mommy came from another world behind a well and how daddy was sealed to a tree! And how mommy woke him up!"

"Uh-huh." Kagome said. "And then mommy and daddy had to find the pieces of the shikon no tama, and that's how we met Shippou-chan, and your Uncle Miroku and Aunt Sango."

"And then you defeated the bad youkai and got me!" Kuro finished.

"Well, not exactly like that…" Inuyasha said.

"It certainly seemed like it was that quick." Kagome muttered. "But sometimes, its hard to believe its been so long since it happened."

"Yes," Inuyasha nodded. "A long time…"

* * *

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked that night, after Kuro and Kiri had gone to bed.. "What was it you were trying to tell me earlier?" 

He paused. "Kagome...do you…do you remember four years ago before Kiri was born, when you were having those dreams?"

"Yes…" she said. "But…what about it?"

"Kagome…I remember the youkai said something about how we couldn't be together because I'm a hanyou and you're a human."

"But, that's not true!" she said. "There's nothing that says we can't be together."

"Kagome…I finally understand." He said, his ears drooping. "Have you ever thought about…how you live a human life, and I…I live much longer."

She gave a small gasp, and looked down. "Yes…I thought about it."

There was an awkward silence. "I wish I could change that." He said.

"You can." She replied.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"There was something I learned about...a long time ago Kaede taught it to me, it was a soul bond." she replied.

Inuyasha stared. "A what?"

Kagome explained, "We bond our blood so our soul is connected...and we'll live until one of us dies..."

_This'll work..._he thought. _I can finally be with Kagome forever... _"What do I have to do?" he asked.

"You have to cut yourself," she said. "Because blood needs to be bonded..."

Inuyasha made a cut on his left hand with one of his nails, and then cut Kagome's right hand. They entwined their hands, as their blood dripped on to their palms.

Suddenly, they were one. They both knew and felt the love they had for one another, the love that made them want to live as long as the other. They were drawn to each other, passionately kissing and clinging to each other, not wanting to let go.

When Inuyasha drew away, they both were gasping. Kagome looked at him with her chocolate eyes before he swept her into a hug. He knew that their soul bond had worked. "Kagome...thank you." He said.

"For what?" She asked, leaning against him.

"For everything. For wanting to be with me."

She smiled. "Actually, I should be thanking you..."

* * *

"_Where are you going, Souta?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, looking up from her knitting._

"_Going to go pick up Hitomi." He said. "We're going to go to that restaurant not to far from here."_

"_Okay, dear, have fun." She said._

"_I'll try." He said. "But she keeps talking about weird things, like shoes and stuff." He sighed. "It's times like this I wish Nee-chan was here, I'll never understand girls."_

_His mother nodded. And thinking of Kagome brought back one thought to her mind, "Grandchildren…" she hummed.

* * *

_

"_This mythology class is so boring!" Yuka said, walking down a street of Tokyo with Eri and Ayumi._

"_I mean, really, you'd think a collage level class of mythology would be a bit exiting!" Eri agreed._

"_I thought it was all right." Ayumi said. "I mean, we're only doing myths that we heard of before! Like 'The Tale of Miko Kagome'. At least we don't have to study that one for the test!"_

"_Yeah…" Yuka said. "Good thing we already went over that one in the tenth grade. Too bad Kagom-chan isn't here, this one went even deeper into the myth…"_

_They all sighed. "What did Mrs. Higurashi say happened to her again?" Ayumi asked. _

"_She said that she eloped to some weird country with her violent, jealous, boyfriend." Eri replied. "And last she heard, they had a baby. Too bad for Houjou-kun. He was heartbroken."_

_They all shook their heads. "Baka. Poor, stupid, Kagome-chan."_

_Ayumi picked up her mythology book. "She would have liked this too. 'And it is said that the fair miko Kagome came from another time, from inside of a well. She entered into our world and first saw the hanyou Inuyasha sealed to a tree. The hanyou Inuyasha was considered handsome, with his silver hair, amber eyes, and dog ears—"_

"_Wait!" Yuka said. They stopped walking and looked down at the book. "Silver hair…amber eyes…another world…and a well…"_

_The book fell to the ground. "K-Kagome-chan?" They all said at once.

* * *

_

Kagome woke up with a smile. _It's nice to have visions of my time every once in a while…_

She rolled over and poked the sleeping hanyou. "Hey, Inuyasha, wake up."

"_WHAT?_" he growled. He hardly ever slept in and when he did, he did not want to be disturbed.

"C'mon dog boy!" she said, tweaking his ears. "We gotta get up. Your kids will be here soon, and I'm sure you'd rather be woken up this way rather then them jumping on your head."

A growl answered her. "_My _kids? I thought we decided they were yours."

"They're only mine when you're being a bad boy and I don't want them around you." She replied, happily, tossing a pillow at him. "Now, come on, up! I gotta go see Kaede today."

Inuyasha immediately jumped up, looking at her with a look of horror. "You're not pregnant again, are you?"

She suppressed a laugh, but didn't answer.

His look of horror turned into an even worse one. He grabbed her shoulders. "Ka-go-me…Are-you-pregnant-AGAIN!" He demanded.

She rolled her eyes. "Assume the worst, why don't you? We agreed on no more children after Kiri. You're just so much fun to tease. Actually, Inuyasha, I was going to ask her more about these miko powers I used last night."

He slumped back, thanking Buddha that there wasn't ANOTHER screaming kid on the way. He wouldn't have been able to handle it if she was going to have another child. But then he was reminded of her miko powers, and the spell she had preformed. "Speaking of your miko powers," he asked, grabbing and pulling on his haori. "I thought you were really tired last night after that."

"I was, but—" The door slid open and their two children bound into the room. "I'm used to getting up at this time."

"Mommy, Daddy, get up!" Kuro said, tugging on Inuyasha's haori. "I wanna go see Uncle Miroku and Aunt Sango."

"He just wants to see Suki." Kiri said.

"So what?" Kuro said. "She's my girlfriend."

Kagome stared. "What? When did _this _happen?"

"Shippou-chan told us about Daddy's and Uncle Miroku's girlfriends, so Kuro wanted one too!" Kiri said.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "This is your fault."

"Why is it mine?" he asked. "It's partly the monk's fault too!"

"You're just jealous, Kiri, cuz you don't have a girlfriend!" Kuro said, sticking out his tongue.

Kiri pretended to slash at him with her claws. "I could have one if I wanted to, but I don't want one! Boys are gross! GROSS!"

"You know, Kagome, I think she takes after you." Inuyasha said.

"Who cares who's kid it is; we're all a family." She said, meeting his eyes.

And in that moment, one thought passed between them; _Sometimes, dreams can come true…

* * *

_

A/N: Wow, that was long! But, it had to be a good ending!

Anyway, about the oneshot: I had originally planned for this and "Who Says We're In Love?" to be one work. But I kept getting ideas for after Naraku was defeated, so I broke it into two. I never originally planned to make it a three parter. But, because so many people asked, I guess I'll do a oneshot featuring Kuro, Kiri, and Suki. Inu and Kags and the rest of the Inu-Tachi will be there as well, since it will only take place one year after this. But the main characters will be the children. I won't do it right away, but It'll eventually get done. It probably won't be labeled under Inu/Kag romance, so you might have to check my profile page periodically in order to read it.

I hope to see you all read it!

And now, a thank you to my reviewers:

_Miroku walks up to a podium. _"Okay lovely ladies, for your efforts, each one of you gets a kiss!"

_A pregnant Sango runs in, hitting him over the head with Hiraikotsu. _"MIROKU! YOU NEED TO COME BACK HERE AND HELP ME OUT WITH SUKI!"

_Miroku being dragged away by Sango. _"No…Sango…please…you must understand..."

_She whacks him again. _

Okay, since that didn't work, here's a treat for you that you'll probably never see again!

_A time warpped, HOT grown up Kuro walks in. _"Okay, who wants a kiss from me? No, please…a SINGLE file line please…" _He is overcome by drooling fangirls._ "AHHHHHHH! FATHER SAVE ME!"

_Inuyasha, laughing his ass off. _"Nope, you gotta go through what I did." _Fangirls notice him. _"Oh crap."

Hehe…Have fun! And Arigatou!


End file.
